


The Child of House of Black

by Dahlia12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Because of Sirius and Draco), (But a bitch towards others), (not because of drarry), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Canon Rewrite, Draco Black - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Has a Heart, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy is obsessed with Harry Potter (he denied it of course), Draco is Sirius's son, Draco was raised by The Malfoy, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Godfather Remus Lupin, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Light Angst, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Remus is Draco’s godfather, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Smart Draco Malfoy, Snarky Draco Malfoy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, yk what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Blinded by his friend's betrayal, he goes after him with one thing on his mind - Revenge, leaving his only son behind without looking back despite loving him with all he had.What's the point anymore when he had lost his wife and his best friends to the dark side and his only hope is that his son could forgive his reckless action that brought him to his consequences.A story of Draco Black through his Hogwarts year without his biological parents  as he was adopted by the Malfoys with his sister/cousin by his side.
Relationships: Dobby & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 135
Kudos: 358





	1. 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Draco Black

The silent corridor in St Mungo's makes the wavy black haired man anxiously waiting for his wife to give birth. He was waiting nervously, head fulls of possibility of things that would go wrong in the labor. He sat quietly, hands twitching the wand that was giving to him when he was eleven, hoping that everything will be alright.

From a far, four footsteps could be heard approached him, makes him pull out of his deep thoughts, He raised his head and stood up greeting the welcoming visitors. “How many hours have you been waiting?”, asked the man near him. The man has light brown hair flecked with gray, though he is still quite young.

“Three deadly hour, wish I could just storm in there and demand to see my fucking wife and there was no fucking news on her either”, the man answered deadly and anxiously. Before the man could say anything else, the door to the labor room opened and a healer came out, He quietly closes the door behind him.

The healer approached him, “Well Mr Black, a congratulation should be necessary. Your wife gave birthed to a beautiful and healthy boy, weight around 3.5 kilogram. You could visits your wife but she is asleep from exhaustion.” He held out his hand for the man to shake it.

The man without a doubt shook gratefully and after a few seconds passed, he let go of the Healer’s hand turned to his companions and smiled gleefully, “Wanna meet the new member of the Marauders Junior?” said the man as he was walking towards the room.

The door to the room open and there is a woman with blonde hair from root to top, shines brightly like golden sunshine on a summer day. Besides her, there is a tiny little boy with hair same as his mother but He could see a streak of black hair. They were both sleeping soundly.

Five footsteps echoed through the silent room. The father of the child walks towards them and looked down at the sleeping baby and wife. The baby as he could sense another preset in the room opened his tiny eyes.

He picks up his new born baby and cradle him to his chest, he spoke quietly not wanting to wake his wife up, “Hello my beautiful son, welcome to the world, I'm your daddy and she is your mommy, your mother is exhausted right now so we should let her sleep a little longer. We have decided to name you my baby”, he turned to his friends and introduce him to them.

“Meet Draco Lucius Sirius Black”

On the day of 5th June 1980, a boy came from the two powerful pureblooded house was born. His skin is as soft and pale but shines like the sake of his season of when he was born. Son to a man named Sirius Black and a woman named Amelia Black née Malfoy who was casted away by his parents by marrying Sirius Black but his brother, Lucius Malfoy was still in contact with her. Godson to a man named Remus Lupin. A boy that later will lose his mother by the hands of a traitor and a father that will cast away to Azkaban. A lovely intelligent boy that will be handed to the House of Malfoy.

Draco Lucius Sirius Black was greeted warmly, he has his mother sterling grey eye on the left side and his father sky-crystal blue eye on the right side. He was loved by the people in the room.

A beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders came forward and held her hand to hold the new born baby, she too was pregnant with a baby boy who will due on next month. Sirius hands him to her and Draco little fingers wrapped around her middle length red hair.

She looks and him and her eyes melts. She spoke softly to the father of the child, “Sirius, he looks just like you. I believe he will breaks a lot of young boys and girls heart. I hope that our little Harry and Draco will become great friends”

From the corner of the room, a mother who has just gave birth woke up. She looks around her surrounding and her eyes found his husband and their friends “Sirius”, she called softly and Sirius’s head turns towards her, he practically skipped to her and kiss her lovable lips, her heart shaped lips full with emotion. He poured all of his happiness to it.

Lily walks towards her and handed Draco. She took him willingly, her eyes lingered on her son’s face, full of love to give. The baby senses that he was being held by his mother and started to cry because of thirstiness. Amelia pull up her labor gown and brings her nipple closer to Draco’s lips. With his eyes still close, the baby found his mother’s nipple and he sucked on it eagerly.

Sirius held his wife and hugged her, whispering words of love in her ear. She smiles at him and closes her eyes. She was grateful for everything in her life. For giving her a caring and loving husband, for giving her a loyal friends and for giving life to her little dragon, Her Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't bloody knows if I do it right


	2. 1981

Draco’s life goes by after the day he was born. Live with his parents in 12 Grimmauld Place, visited by 4 of his father’s friends and sometimes with his uncle Lucius and his Aunt Cissy. They brings their baby girl for play date and so Draco and his cousin, Cassiopeia are close He was the brightest child. At the age of 1 , he has developed his first accidental magic by levitating his favourite toy towards him when Sirius put it away when Draco refused to eat nasty baby food that even Sirius have to cover his nose because the smell are too awful. He was love by the people close to him. To Sirius, Draco is his light. Always.

The house has never shone brightly before the arrival of the newborn. Sirius Black mothers portrait has never screamed on him and Amelia since she saw her beautiful grandson. From then on, Sirius and his mother has an agreement. Kreacher too has a soft spot for his new master and always help them with Draco’s well being. Kreacher sometimes will nag Sirius when Sirius behave like a rebellion teenager instead of a father. Even Amelia said that Kreacher would be a better father than him. 

The interior of the house could be describe as cozy, inviting and warm. It brings a new light to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. There could be seen photographs of three smiling resident hanging on the wall and a huge photo frame of four men and two woman, each one of the woman cradle their baby to their chest. 

They live happily for a while.

But happiness can never last forever. On a stormy night a month after his first birthday, Sirius was hit with a bad news that Amelia had died in the hand of two Death Eaters seeking for information on the Potters. He and Draco was having father and son bonding time while Amelia was out. She was outnumbered and died on the spot. Before she died, they tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse before using the Killing Curse.

Sirius was throwing little Draco up in the air when Remus bared the information about his wife. When Remus spoke about those four words, His mind was blank. There is nothing that could came out of his mouth, for the first time in years, he was speechless.

Draco who was confused as to why are the grown up was speechless, he held his father’s hand with his little fingers. He was bumbling and suddenly, his first word came out of his tiny pink lips, “Da-da”, he called for his fathers attention and tilt his head as to make a confused look.

Sirius, who was shocked with grieved, let the tears fall out of his eyes, tears of sadness because his wife had just died and tears of happiness because of his sons first word. He wish that the earth could take him instead of his wife. 

He handed Draco to Remus and sat down, covered his face with his hands and no one speak at the moment. The silence of the room makes it worst. He wish that this was a nightmare that he could just wake up from it.

At last, he finally spoke, “ Remus, I- I- cant be James and Lily's secret keepers, there will be too many trouble, The Death Eater killed my wife for it, I - I- just cant, I'm sorry”, he was stuttering while wiped the tears off his face.

Remus sat down next to him with Draco in his arm. “I understood Padfoot, they will understand too”. His words makes Sirius a little bit better.

Draco who can sense his fathers emotion, tugged his wavy black hair lightly and giggled. Moony handed Draco back to him, he cradled him to his chest and whispered softly to his ears, although the whispers is only for Draco, Moony can clearly hear it.

“It just you and me Draco, I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart, You and your mommy has taken up all the space in my heart, I will cherish you forever my little dragon and I will remind you everyday how much you mean to me, to us.”, with last word of the sentence, Sirius Black cried harder since his mother kicked him out of the house when he was 16. Remus puts his hand on Sirius, comforting him.

Amelia Madelyn Black was buried on the Black Family cemetery, only a few people came for her funeral, his brother Lucius came with his wife and daughter, The Marauders excluding the Potters, it was a small affair. The weather was sunny when they buried her as if they know an angel has been sent to heaven. Sirius tried to kept it all inside, he doesn't want to show his emotion, he wanted to be strong for Draco.

Draco, the baby that can't spent his life longer with his mother. Although he was only a year old , he still can sense the emotion around him. He holds his fathers neck tightly as if giving him comfort. Sirius kissed his blonde head, pouring his love to him.

Sirius looks at his son's big heterochromia eyes. Two different colours that connects him to his parents. He was grateful for it although it was a rare disease.

Life goes on, The Marauders helped him taking care of Draco although he tries to reject it many times because he doesn't want to burden his friends even more especially Lily and James. They has so much going on with You-Know-Who and hiding from the dark side. Peter have been distant lately and never once they saw a smile on his face these days.

A prophecy has been made for Harry and You-Know-Who months before the death of Amelia. Secret keeper has been change since then. Only Remus, Peter and the Potters knew about the changes.

Not long after that, the Potters was killed by You-Know-Who, they have been betrayed by their close friend, little Harry was still alive and You-Know-Who has disappeared and 1 year and 3 months Harry was sent to her mother’s sister.

Sirius was grieving because it was his idea to change the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew so he made up his mind to go after him but before that he have to meet Narcissa at The Malfoy Manor.

He was at the front gate of the Malfoy Manor and a house-elf appeared and walked him to the hall. In his arm are Draco wrapped in a blanket. He held his son tightly knowing he have to let go of him. He doesn't know what the future holds but he knew for sure that he will never meet his baby again, or at least for a while.

When he arrived at the hall, he was greeted by his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy.

He came closer to her, “Hello cousin”, he greets her. She gave him a warmly smile and said, ”What brings you here Sirius?” ,They were quiet for a while and finally he spoke, “I need your help with something”, He tried to speak but nothing came out.

Finally, he gave a long breathe and look into his cousins eyes, “I need you to take care of Draco for me, I know that you will cherish him and I know Lucius will take him cause its his sisters son”.

Narcissa was speechless for a moment but she gather her thought and ask,” And where are you going and why can’t you let Remus take care of him?”

“I didn’t tell Remus what I'm going to do because I know he will disagree with me and I know that my action will land me in Azkaban and people of the Wizarding World already look up to me as if I was the traitor, I need to have a revenge for them. Besides, he already has a lot in his plate, I don’t want to burden him more with my reckless action”, He was rocking Draco gently in his arm when Draco stirred a little.

“And what would happen to Draco, what would he thinks when he found that his father was in Azkaban? What am I suppose to answer, should I lie or answer truthfully? Sirius, you have to think about him, he already loss his mother, you don’t want him to lose his father too”, Narcissa tried to reason him, buy him some time to think it through, but his mind is already made up.

“ Sometimes, we don’t choose who our family is, family is not determine by blood but by heart , but because of this one wrong move, we were betrayed by a family who we thought was loyal and it was all my fault, I gave them the idea to change the Secret Keeper and now I'm having my revenge”, Sirius Black answered seriously, although he was never a serious person growing up. 

He held Draco for the last time and look down at his angelic face, the baby that was made by love, a love between two merely powerful pureblood family name, his intelligent baby. 

He gave the baby to Narcissa while holding his teary eyes that trying to leak out of his eyes, Narcissa accepted it and handled the baby with care. She nodded at Sirius and he knew what it means.

“When he grows up, he will learn about his real family, please don’t try to hide it from him when he started to ask about it, I know hes a smart one, he will try to put the missing pieces together but for now, let him have a life where he has mother and a father who is not in Azkaban and for now, his last name will be Malfoy and not Black. When he starts his Hogwarts, he will be known as Draco Malfoy”. He reached into his pocket, he look at it for the last time and handed her the moving photograph of his family.

“Please give it to him when he asked about his family”.

In the photograph, Amelia was holding a 9 months old crying Draco, his face was stained with tears, his cheeks was puffy and red, Sirius was trying to cheer him but failed miserably. Amelia tugged Sirius hair and finally the baby was laughing at his fathers pain.

Before Sirius walked out of the hall, he came closer to the sleeping baby and whisper for the last time, “My little dragon, I love you so much, you will always be in my thoughts and I hope you will understand why I did what I did, I hope when you grew up, you can forgive me for leaving you but I know this is for the best, they will take good care of you”, he kissed Draco for the last time on the forehead and on both of his cheeks.

He looked up and addressed his cousin, ”Please take a good care of him”. Narcissa nodded. She puts the photograph in her pockets and and came hugging her cousin with her free arm and after a few long seconds, she let go of him.

He turns his back on them and walks away, eyes are blurry with tears that he can’t hold on to it anymore. Finally, when he was out of the manor and apparate to his house. When he entered, he was whimpering. His mothers portrait of course hears it.

“Sirius, what's wrong? Where is Draco? Where's my grandson? ”, She asked softly but screamed frantically at him after a few seconds that he realised that Draco was not with him. Never in his life would his mother ask him about his well-being.

“Nothing”, he answered and continue walked towards his room and open his bedroom door. He took in his surroundings, his bed where he slept with his late-wife. He opened the closet, take out Amelia’s dress and smell it. The smell of her reminds him of the warm and sunny summer time. 

Pictures of them hanging on the wall.

He then walked into Draco’s nursery room, took in the surroundings trying to remembered it. A room that will never be reside by Draco, he will never watch his boy growing up but he hopes that Draco will have a good life with The Malfoys.

He then walks back to the living room, looks at his surroundings, walls full of photographs. Of his family and his friends. He walks towards the door, with one final glance at the house, he closed the door behind and when after Pettigrew. 

A week later, The Daily Prophet published a news about Sirius Black murdered 13 innocent Muggles with a single curse and Peter Pettigrew disappeared when Sirius Black cursed him and only his right index finger was found on the street. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban and he is known to the Wizarding World as a traitor.

Narcissa read the news and after she finished reading, she hides it at the very bottom of her drawer, away from everyone. 

These past few days, Draco has been sobbing non stop, he knew that he cant felt his fathers presence. He just want to be held by his father. Whenever Draco cried, Cassiopeia was always there for him, as if she knew that her cousin needs comfort. Narcissa had tried everything from holding him to rocking him to sleep but nothings works, but when Narcissa puts Cassiopeia besides him, he stops crying and his eyes gets heavy and heavier until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, I'm thinking right now like should i make Draco acts bad or just acts like a snarky 11 years old SHIT I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE DRACO A FUCKING BITCH FIRST OR NOT.. thank you for reading though, love you guys and do not expect me to post chapter 3 faster because im still stuck on Draco's attitude and personality so peace out yo


	3. 1990

9 years has past since the dreadful event. Life goes on for the Malfoy's, Draco was loved by the people in the house. He was to the people that he familiar with, just like his mom and he loves playing pranks on people in the house or to his friends, just like his dad. His hair are both like his biological parent combined, blonde from the root to the tip but a streak of black hair. He too have wavy hair just like his dad.

Aunt Narcissa became Mother and Uncle Lucius became Father, Cassiopeia was known as his sister.

The Malfoy are still the pureblood purist the Wizarding World known as, still looking down at their inferior but that doesn't affect Draco's personality at all. He respect all people and the house elves, He is friends with a house elf name Dobby, Dobby and him loves to play together when he was little but when Father found out, he was furious.

Growing up, he always wonder why they doesn't have a baby photo of him when he was a mere minutes old, why they started taking photo of him after the age of one and a half but he never spoke about his curiosity to anyone.

10 years old Draco was celebrating his birthday in the hall of the Manor. The hall was decorated with balloons and colourful banners. On the table, there is a cake. Mother invites a lot of people from the pureblood families, he was wearing a fancy suit that makes him uncomfortable but for the sake of his mothers happiness, he didn’t complain.

He was bored out of his mind. He just can't wait for the party to end. He heard the doorbells ringing and house elf opened the gate for them. Most families look at the house elf with disdain, as if they were the most disgusted creature ever and he sneered although no one could see his face.

“Cheer up little brother, this is your day”, came Cassie from beside him, he was too focus on the guests that he doesn't realized Cassie sneak up on him and that makes him jumped a little for the place that he stood.

He turn his face towards her, ''Merlins pants Cass, can't you just be a proper witch for a second?”

Cassiopeia Malfoy as most people can say is the most perfect pureblood witch when everyone is looking. She has straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes are silver grey like the weather on the stormy day, her features are soft, define cheekbones and a heart shaped lips. Most boys would definitely has a crush on her. 

Draco too wondered why he doesn't heritage his parents straight hair when he has a soft wavy blonde and his eyes are soft grey and not like his father’s cold grey or maybe like Cassie’s eyes, the combination of his mother and fathers. 

He came out of his deep thought and has an idea, ''Cass, wanna make some mischief today?”, he raised his left eyebrow.

She rubbed her chin with her index and thumb as she was thinking, she then look him in the eyes with the mischief on her eyes, “What’s on your mind dear brother of mine?”

He grabbed her hand and maneuvered her around, they came to a stop in front of their parents room, He turned to her and bowed as if allowing her to go in first.

When Draco was in the room, he close the door behind him quietly and addressed his sister,“You know I accidentally found a photo album that mother never address it to us, and I wanna see whats in it so let's find the album that has a purple cover. Now servant of mine, SEARCH”, he laughed and starts searching.

When he starts searching the bottom drawer, something caught his eyes, he found an old newspaper from 1981. The headline stated “Sirius Black, traitor to the Potters”, meanwhile Cassie found the album that they have been searching for.

“Draco, I found it”, Cassie called for him but his eyes was focus on the old newspaper, while Draco was reading the article about his mother’s cousin, Cassie was flipping through the album and found something strange, she glanced up to her brother and around the wall that hang their family portrait and glanced back down on the album.

“Uhm Draco, I think I found something but I don’t know you will like it'', she took out the photograph from the album and showed it to him.

When he realized something, his eyes are wide open with the realization, his mouth was hanging open, he looked down at the newspaper and show it to his sister, her sister mouth are too open wide as if trying to suck up the information.

Before they even have the time to speak about it, Dobby appeared inside the room stating that their Mother was calling for them to come down, when Draco appeared looking suspicious, Dobby told him to not do anything stupid and disappeared out of the room. Draco quickly shoved the piece of the newspaper inside his pocket robe and Cassie was trying to put back the photograph in the rightful place but Draco held her wrist to stopped her.

“ Don’t , we put both of these in my room and then we come down for the party”, he stood up and walked towards his room, he then put the newspaper and the moving photo on his study desk.

They walked out and he closed the door behind him and walks towards the hall. When they came near the hall, the room was noisy with laughter of children and voices of parents talking to each other complaining about the Wizarding World was corrupted by the Muggleborns.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by children his age, Father always told Cassie and him to have some allies not friends because to Father, friends are overrated, Draco did make a few allies and some friends, his sister and him both share the companions.

Families that was invited has a rank in the society, all of them are Pureblood, rumours has it said that most of them are followers of the Dark Lord including his father. He doesn't know what to think of it.

He could name the family that came today such as The Nott's, Parkinson's, Crabbe's and Goyle's and some that he doesn't remember the name is.

He walked into the hall and put a respectful smile on his face, trying to forgot about the photograph and the newspaper. 

There are three long table, on the first table, there was a lot of birthday gifts, and the second table there are a lot of foods for the guests cooked by the house-elves obviously. The house-elves in the manor was treated poorly my his father and he came to hate the action of him. So he will always thanked the house-elves whenever he asked and ordered them.

The party was held by till Midnight, Draco and Cassie was both tired and out of their mind so when the last family leaved, they run towards their respectful room and change into their pajamas.

The newspaper and the photo that was on the desk laid forgotten for the night.

*******

The next morning, the sun shines brightly through his window, he woke up from the exhaustion of last night, his body was still tired. He cant believe it, hes 10 years old, 1 more year till Hogwarts.

He stayed sitting on bed for his body to adjust, his leg was hanging and not touching the floor. After a while, he stood up and walks towards the bathroom. Towel drapes from his shoulder. 

After so long in the bathroom, he walks out and choose his outfit for the day, he wore a plain blue shirt just for the eyes of the resident of the manor and a pair of black trousers, perfecting his hair and he’s done. 

He went to his desk for book to read, he saw the newspaper and the photograph, the memories from the day before flooded his mind.

He took both of the things and stormed towards the dining room where he knows there would only be Mother and Cassie.

When he walked inside, both his mother and Cassie greets him but he didn’t have time for it and shove the newspaper and the photograph to his mothers arm and waited for an answer.

Mother looks at him with a questioning look before look down at the item in her hand, when she realized it, she quickly glanced up to him. He stood there waiting while Mother trying to come an explanation, Cassie who was clearly enjoying her breakfast stopped her chewing.

“This is why one of my middle name is Sirius right? Because I’m actually his son, Sirius Black isn’t it?”, said Draco as he was hoping that everything that came out of his mouth was a false accusation.

“Draco”, Mother spoke calmly, Draco who don’t have the time for this waits impatiently for words to come out of her mouth.

“We actually not your real parents and Cassie is actually your cousin and not your sister”, he was so shocked of the word that came out of her mouth that he looks at Cassie for confirmation that he clearly heard it wrong, Cassie nodded her head 

“What- what do you mean that I’m not your son? I clearly has both grey and blue eyes, and I have platinum blonde hair just like you guys, its just one strands of black hair although I don’t have both of yours straight hair”, He spluttered all the words that came out of his mind, trying to deny the truth with anything - that he was a Malfoy by name. That he was not Sirius Black’s son.

Narcissa took a deep breathe and explained his family tree, “We are actually your relative, Cassie is your cousin, your biological mother was Lucius’s younger sister, Amelia Black née Malfoy, she died by the hand of two Death Eaters trying to get the information on the Potters because your father, Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper”.

“Does Father knows who’s the Death Eaters was because he clearly was one before the end of Wizarding War”, he spatted. How dare father, still in rank of the Dark Side even after his sister died by the hand of his side.

Mother was taken back by his words, how does he knows but he doesn't let his mother ask him question so he quickly continues.

“So, my last name are not Malfoy but Black? And does anyone knows that Sirius Black has a son? And why was he in Azkaban?”, he bombarded her mother with questions.

“Yes, your last name are Black but we decides to use Malfoy until Sirius was out of Azkaban so you still are Draco Malfoy when you go to Hogwarts and only a few people knows about your parents marriage. Sirius went to Azkaban because of the things that he did in the newspaper that you have read and no he didn’t betray the Potters so please don’t think badly of him, he went for Peter Pettigrew who was the one that betrayed them and Sirius wanted revenge.”

He don’t know what to say with the new information so he walked out of the dining room into his room. He was speechless, how dare Sirius Black left him only after 3 months his mother has died. Does he not care about him, does he wants revenge so badly that he did not regret killing those innocent Muggles, does he didn’t even think about him before he went after Pettigrew.

These thoughts made Draco’s mind grew hatred towards Sirius Black, but Mother said to not think badly about him, what good does he have anyways when he rather went for revenge instead of taking care of his son. A little voice in Dracos head wants him to hate Sirius Black or even the Potters but he decided that it is not The Potters fault but Pettigrew. 

Draco was deep in his thought when he heard knocks on the door, Cassies head peaked inside, “What do you what?”, he asked.

Cassie walks inside and sits beside him at the edge of the bed, her presence brings him comfort. They sat there silently for a while. She then handed him the photograph of his family.  
“Mother wants you to keep it, she said that its the only thing that your dad gave to Mother the night he handed you to her”

He accepted it and absorbed the photo, a young man and woman with child, he has some of her facial features but he mostly looked like Sirius Black. His Mom was beautiful, no wonder Sirius fell in love with her. 

Cassie spoke after minutes of silence,“ You are still my little brother you know although you’re actually my cousin, I love you like I do before, nothings change”,He was so touched that he hugged her tightly while holding the photo.

Over the months, Draco visits his mothers grave. Mother accompanied him the first time but he decided that he wants to have his moment with his mom so he went alone alongside with Dobby instead. Sometimes, he would find fresh flowers on top of the ground that she was buried in. He thanked whoever conjured the flowers for her, He was grateful, because he knows someone visits him moms grave regularly when he own dad, Sirius clearly can't. The thought made his inside rage with anger. Something that he never let it devolve him until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this Chapter or not but I hope you enjoy it. At first I want to write until Draco's sorting ceremony and skip the 1/2/3/4 until the end of 5th year where Sirius fell into the veil and continue on 6th year but I decided that I'm gonna write through the year, so this fic might take a while, but let me know what you think about it because your comments brings me comfort, so yeah love you guys and thank you for reading. And one more think, I'm gonna post the 4 chapter in two or three weeks from now because I haven't finish the 5th, sorry for the inconvenience. 
> 
> ps: I read back this chapter for any grammar mistake and let me tell you, I fucking hate it ;)
> 
> pss: I kinda feel bad because this chapter was not so great so sorry


	4. 1991, First Year Part I

The year has finally come, this is the year that he will be going to Hogwarts with Cassie. It was Early August when their mother decides to buy their school supplies.

“What in Mother’s bloody right mind is she thinking, buying supplies in early August, it’s so freaking hot out here, I think I might have sunburn”, Draco walks beside Cassie, he complained silently because he doesn't want Mother to hear.

But by the look of her face, he knew that she heard him clearly and she smirked, “Stop complaining Draco, it's time for your skin to be a little bit darker, you are so pale, I still don't know how you could maintain your fair skin even after all of the Quidditch playing.” 

He looks up to her and questioning her sanity because his skin will not be turning darker but will turn red, and if he has sunburn, the manor won't be turning into a home until the First Day of Hogwarts since he will havoc the peace and quiet of the house.

After felt like an hour of walking, they came to a stop, their first stop is the wand shop. Mother opened the door for them, and inside, they were greeted by an old man with pale silvery eyes and white skin.

“Good morning Mrs Malfoy, Mr Mafloy and Miss Malfoy”, he greeted them warmly with a smile on his face. Mother scoffed at him while Draco and Cassie greets him warmly.

It took them an hour and a half to sort through their wands, Draco bought a wand made out of hawthorn wood and has unicorn hair core, 10 inches while Cassie’s wand were made out of ash wood and has phoenix feather core, 12 inches, they were fascinated by their wand.

They walked out of the shop and their mother addressed them to go the Madam Malkin's robe shop to be fitted for their school robes while their mother goes to buy their books so they can save some time.

The bell rang when they opened the door, Madam Malkin greets and instruct them to stand in front of the mirror on the stool since she was occupied by lots of children their age. They then heard the bell ring indicate that someone has walked inside, they heard that Madam Malkin told a child to stands besides them, they heard the footsteps walking until it came to a stop besides them, they turned their head, and there stood a boy who have messy black and wore glasses on the stool.

“Hello Hogwarts too?”, he greeted the messy black hair boy, the boy who was fascinated with the needles and the cotton that was levitated around him looked at him, he has emerald green eyes.

“Yes”, he said without another word, the boy seems quiet and he has flushed on his cheeks when he's done memorizing Draco's face. Cassie decides to interrupt and introduce herself to him. “Hi my name is Cassiopeia and that is my little brother Draco”, she grinned. 

Draco rolls his eyes and says, “Stop saying little brother, it’s embarrassing, how would you feel if I introduced you to someone and said, “Hello I'm Draco and this is my big bad protective sister over here, wanna be friends cause I surely doesn't want to friend with her but we don’t get choose who our sibling is.”

The statement made the boy laugh and Cassie continued, “So, what’s your name?”

Before the boy could reply, Madam Malkin come out and told them that their robes are done, so Cassie tried again asking his name but luck is not on her side because their Mother called them after they finished paying for the school robes since Mother handed them money.

They walked out of the shop, Draco turned his head to look at the boy, the boy looked back and him, and they waved each other goodbye.

“Now , Mother can we go home and because my skin is getting redder,”murmured Draco at her mother so that only she could hear him complained.

Mother rolls her eyes but she put a tiny smile on her face,” Yes, Draco we should be going home now , do you need anything else?” She asked

Before they were walking to the Apparition point, he saw a pet that caught his eyes in The Magical Menagerie and he wants to own it so badly but he knows that Father won’t allow any animal in the house, while there are a freaking albino peacock outside in the garden but Mother on the other hand, has a soft spot for him so he use his sneaky side and grinned at her.

“Mother, perhaps I have something that I want but you have to agree to buy it for me because I’m your favourite, right?”, he smiled with cheeky grins on his face.

Cassie who heard about the whole conversation jumped in and intrude, ”Shut up Drama Queen, believe me, I am Mother’s favourite, Right Mother?”, and turned her head towards her mother.

Mother looks down at both of them, rolled her eyes while hiding her amused by coughing, “I don’t know, maybe if you both kiss your father’s cheeks then I will decide who is my favourite.”

Both of them are stunned, look at each other and grimaced while shaking their head, “Nope, it’s okay, Draco could take the title, I surely do not want to kiss Father's cheeks, most important I don’t want to see the expression on his face.”, said Cassie while shaking her head aggressively. Draco agree with her.

“So Mother can I?”

“Can you what Draco?, ask properly, how should I know what you want”

“Can I have a pet Kneazle?”

Both of them stopped walking in the middle of Diagon Alley, Narcissa looked down at her nephew who has been her son for the past ten years, she loves him dearly just like she loves her own daughter.

“ Uhm, Draco I don’t think its a good idea, let's just head home, shall we”

Although Mother said no, he still wouldn’t give up, “But Mother, please, I would be out of the manor in a month, please Mother , please”, he begged his Mother, although he knows that Malfoy doesn't beg.

“Draco, I don’t have problems with animal, should I remind you that your father have allergies towards fur”

“But Mother, please I will not let the Kneazle roam around the manor, I will just keep it inside my room”, Draco hopes his begging work.

“Sorry, can’t do, you don't even know how to take care of yourself”

At this point, Draco look at Cassie for help, she signed and agree with Mother. Draco felt defeated and slumped his shoulder down and continue walking to the Apparition point with them.

All the way back home, Draco was quiet and when they arrived home, Draco went straight to his room.

*********  
August turned to September, The 1st of September has finally come. He woke up feeling giddy for the first time in a month since his mother denied his wish for a pet, his mother did promised him to buy a pet for him when he’s a little bit older. Since he has a wand, he casts Tempus Charm to look at the time, which revealed it was 9 a.m, Draco have been reading and practicing a lot of simple spells since he bought his wand.

Dobby popped inside his room to tell him that Mother are waiting for him at the dining hall.

Draco was packing his trunk, the trunk was full of 1st year mandatory books and some extra books that Severus gave it to him about Potions, and he bought Spell books which is not in the list. He too packed a lot of clothes.

“Just give me a moment and I’ll be down, Dobby” said Draco without looking at Dobby as he was concentrating on his trunk and with that, Dobby apparate back to the dining hall to inform his mother.

When the last item was put in the trunk, Draco stood up and walked to the dining hall. He opened the door and observed the room, there was his father who sat at the end of the table which is the head sit where father always sits, while Mother sat at his right hand side, Cassie was besides her.

Draco walks towards them and sat at his father left hand side, he then greeted his family members.

Breakfast was silence until Father broke it.

“This year, Harry Potter will go to Hogwarts and I want you guys to associate yourself with him, understand?, Father speaks sternly while finishing up his last bite.

Draco rolls his eyes because he don’t like when someone order him and said, “Why should we, he’s just the boy who lived”, while Cassie just nodded her head to his father’s order.

“It’s because I said so, do not ever question me!”, with the last comment, he stood up and walks away.

They were quiet for a while. But then Mother looks at him and spoke, “Why can’t just for once you listen to him”.

Draco muttered quietly, “Why should I”, stood up and left to his room without finishing his breakfast.

*********

When it was the time for them to depart to the train station, Draco shrink his trunk so that it could fit perfectly into his pocket. 

Draco was going to Apparate with Mother while Cassie are going with Father, Father and Cassie has already Apparate to King Cross.

When Mother waited for him at the door and saw that he brought no trunk with him, she asked, “Draco, where is your trunk, we have to be quick its half past ten now, we don’t want you guys to miss the train on the first day.”

Draco pats his pocket indicates that his trunk was in his pocket, Mother chuckles. Draco was confused so he asked her.

“Why are you laughing”, he asked 

“You shall see”, said Mother.

Mother walked out of the manor with Draco in her hand and Apparate both of them to King Cross. When they arrived, Father was talking to the Crabbe's and Goyle's, Cassie looks at their children with disdain and boredom. 

Mother and Draco walks towards them and greeted them formally. He then stand next to Cassie while Mother and Father are having a conversation with the families.

“When will this conversation end”, muttered Draco to Cassie after the parents been ignoring them for the past 10 minutes, he was getting impatient because he wants to get on the train and find an empty compartment away from these goons.

But he knows that they will follow him and Cassie because their father probably told them to follow the Malfoy's around like a bodyguard.

“Never”, replied Cassie

Crabbe jr and Goyle jr was looking at their parents with admiration.

When Draco can’t take it anymore, he spoke, “Mother, Father I think we want to board the train now, you know to find an empty compartment. The grown up stops speaking and look at the time. 

“Yes, I think it's time for you guys to get on the train”, said Mother while petting Draco’s slicked straight hair.

Since the families has straight blonde hair, Father always reminds him to charm his hair straight and full blonde when he’s outside of the manor since he has one streaks of black hair and inheritance a wavy hair from Sirius. He too will disillusion his eyes to make it the same colour, which is cold and dull grey like Father. Father’s eye colors is like a cloud on a stormy day, emotionless while his were grey, a sterling grey. Shines brightly like a moon in the night sky like her mom, Amelia's.

So, no one will raise suspicion since no one outside of the Malfoy's knew their secrets.

“Mother stop ruining my hair, It took ages for the perfection”, he patted his Mother’s hand away.

Father was giving him a look and he wants to say something but Mother cuts him off.

“Remember to write to us, and tell us”, she bent down to kiss his head and hugged him and she turned around doing the same to Cassie.

“So, I could be in any house?”, he asked Mother but Father answered him for her.

“No, you should be in Slytherin no matter what”, he said while Mother gave his Father a stern look.

“But Sirius was in Gryffindor so there is probably 50% chance that I will end up in Gryffindor”, he reasoned his father.

Father pats his shoulder and speaks quietly so that only The Malfoy's could hear.

Draco looks around hoping no one paid the family no attention, that’s when he realized that Crabbe’s and Goyle are already gone. Probably already board the train.

Father spokes so he looks back at him,“But right now you are under my roof so you should listen and do not disgrace the name of Malfoy, understood?”, Father looks him in the eye and Draco nodded.

Father continues, “Now, remember what I said at breakfast, do not disappoint me”.

Draco nodded again and Father walks off to Cassie to give her advice, maybe the same one. When he thought of it, he rolls his eyes because he knew that Cassie will listen to Father since Father dotted on her more.

Mother was beside him when she whispered softly to his ears, “Don’t listen to him, I just wanna tell you that whatever house you are in, I will be proud,” while caressing his cheek.

When it was time to board the train, he hugged his Mother again tightly and nodded his head to his Father, and walked off to board the train, Cassie followed behind.

They have been going from one compartment to another, but most of the compartment are full of people.

When they knocked and open the door on the last compartment hoping that this last compartment weren’t full of people, his hope came true cause they was only two people in the compartment.

His eyes were met with the messy black hair boy he last seen in the robe shop. There is a boy with ginger haired with him.

When the boy saw him, he smiles widely. “Can we sit here? Most compartment are full”, he asked them with Cassie trailing behind him.

“Yeah sure, it just the two of us”, the boy answered.

Draco and Cassie entered the compartment, he sat down while Cassie puts her trunk under the seat.

Draco sits beside the Black haired boy while Cassie sits beside the Ginger head. All of them was silent until Cassie starts the conversation. While Cassie was talking, Draco notice that the ginger head was glancing at them weirdly, the boy pursed his lips.

Draco was trying to figure it out what is the problem with this boy when Cassie’s voice rang through his ears.

“What’s your name ?”, asked Cassie since she haven’t got the answer she asked when they at the robe shop.

“Oh I’m Harry, Harry Potter”, the black haired boy said.

When the boy introduce his name, both Cassie and Draco look at each other and having a silent conversation in their brain. Cassie tilted his head towards Harry and nodded at Draco as she remembered about the conversation between them and their father.

“So this is Harry Potter”, he thought to himself. 

“Wait, so you really do have the scar?”, she asked while jabbing her finger on her forehead. Harry then lifts up his messy fringe and showed it to them. Cassie watched with fascination in her eyes.

“Wow”, she said. Draco feels like she is stupid like who in their bright mind would be fascinated by a scar that was giving by a madman when he killed his parents but Draco just kept quiet. Draco was quiet all through the train ride because he’s not used to friendly conversation, it was always Cassie who loves to start a friendly conversation.

She then turned her head from Harry Potter to the ginger head boy who Draco realized is a Weasley, she reached out her hand to him and introduced herself, “Hello, My name is Cassiopeia Ma-”, the boy stop her and look at her with disdain, “Yeah, I know who you are, you are a Malfoy”, he spat when he said the word ‘Malfoy’.

Cassie who just now was in a cheerful turns cold,” What’s wrong with being a Malfoy”, she said. Her voice from cheerful turns slightly threatening.

“Ah, so this is the boy’s problems”, he thought to himself and smirked, Draco didn’t interrupt them because he wants to know where the conversation will go.

He looked at her with disgust and turned his head towards Harry, he then explained to Harry, “They are the Malfoy’s, their family are the follower of You-Know-Who, they were loyal to him”.

And now, Draco sees red, no one can talk bad about him and his family because his family is everything although he kinda despise his father a little. Before Draco could give him a smart comeback, Cassie cuts in.

“How would you even know about that”, if looks could kill, he would be dead now by Cassie’s furious and annoyed look.

“Everybody knows about that, just because your family has the money that doesn’t mean that they looked up to you guys”, he said in mocking way and curl one lip up.

Harry Potter look at both of them silently. Draco doesn’t know what to make up for this boy. 

Finally, when Draco can’t take it anymore, he stood up aggressively and said to the ginger head, “Well, I don't have to know your name to know who you are”, he looked up and down at him and then he continued, “Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley”, he sneered.

He then turned to Potter and said,”You soon find out that some wizarding family are better than others, I can help you there”, he then extend his hand for Potter to shake it.

Potter, the boy was so stupid that he stared at his hand, then stared at his face, then turned his face towards Weasley and that’s how he knows that Potter choose Weasley with the silent treatment.

After felt like an hour, he pulled back his hand that was left hanging and turned his head towards Cassie, “ Take your trunk out, let just go find new compartment, we are not welcome here”

He with his back on them, raise his voice so they could heard them, “Next time, I think you should change your attitude when meeting someone new, you know because people look down on the poor, Weasel, Good day”, and nodded his head.

He avoids eyes contact with Potter and left the compartment with Cassie in front of him. They walked through the deserted and narrow hallway until they came to a stop on compartment full of Pureblood children that they knew.

Cassie slide open the compartment door and they greets the people inside. Cassie sits in between Crabbe and Goyle, she greet them unenthusiastically but she doesn’t show it. 

Draco sits far back against the window with Blaise besides him and Pansy in front of him. Since young, Draco was always close both of them besides Cassie whenever they visits the manor for special event.

Pansy knew him too well and she love to gossips but not about him gladly while Blaise is the type of person who is quiet and loves to observe his surroundings and people.  
While waiting for the train to reach the destination, they talked about what house would they be in, Draco sits back and just committed to their conversation, he too would make a joke about something that they were talking about.

They chatted for hours until they didn’t realized that train came to a stop, Draco and his friends are excited because they were told that Hogwarts was beautiful not by their parents but by Hogwarts : A History.

They are still chatting when they walked off the train, Cassie was already walked ahead of them with Daphne Greengrass. 

They came to a stop when a big giant calling for the first year. The big giant told them that they have to ride a boat to cross a lake, so that the older year could arrived first for the sorting of the first year.

They were told to that the boat could only hold four people, so Pansy, Blaise and him rode the same boat with an addition boy who they didn’t recognized. 

He look around for Cassie and saw that she rode with Daphne and the goons, he nudges both of his friends and nodded his head towards Cassie, they laughed because they knew Cassie didn’t like them.

The boat glides across the lake, which was smooth as glass. They all look around their surroundings, the castle was huge and beautiful with the starry night background. Draco was looking around with bright and wide eyes, he was fascinated by the building exterior structure.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway.

They walled up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. The big giant then raised his big hand and knocked on the castle door.

The door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there.

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall”, said the big giant.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here”

“Oh so that’s the big giant name”, Draco thought to himself.

Professor McGonagall pulled the oak door wide open, the Entrance Hall was so big that there were 4 long tables for the students of the houses and 1 long table for the professors.

“First-year follow me”, she instructs

All of the first-year students followed her to the front of the hall. The hall was drowning with voices of students chattering. Draco looked around the hall, the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Draco saw a bushy- haired girl explaining to Potter and Weasley about the ceiling, Weasley face was as people could describe as ugly, he grimaced.

“The Weasley boy surely has problem with everyone”, he thought to himself and a piece of hatred towards the boy grew in his heart.

When they were at the front of the hall, there stood The Sorting Hat placed on the four-legged stool. The Sorting Hat was so dirty that it look likes it haven’t been washed for centuries.

Professor McGonagall was explaining to the first year about the houses in Hogwarts, all the first year listen attentively except for Draco because he was halfway done with Hogwarts : A History .

He really hope the hat doesn’t put him in Ravenclaw because he doesn’t want to get a Howler on the first day of school from father.

Professor McGonagall was done explaining, that is when he heard a song that was so out of tune came from the hat.

“Merlin, not just the hat could sort people, it could also sing, please make it stop, I rather listen to Dobby singing that this piece of dirty cloth”, he thought to himself and grimace.

The sorting hat was half way with the song when Draco appreciate the little effort the hat put into creating a song that is so out of tune, should have take a singing lesson, he thought.

The hall was burst with applause when the hat was done singing. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
“When I call your name, you will be put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted”, she said. ‘Abbott, Hannah!’

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment’s paused-

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’shouted the hat.

The table on the right side cheered enthusiastically as Hannah Abbot went to sit down at the Hufflepuff Table.

The name goes with alphabetical order so Draco still have the time to be nervous, he looked over Cassie and saw that she too was nervous and he gave her a private smile.

Professor was calling Daphne when he was dazing out of thought. He turn to her when she walked near him and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and Cassie walks to stand beside him.

Daphne walked towards the hat and sat on the stool, she acts calming but he can tell that she was nervous because her fingers was twiddling.

A moment passed by until the hat shouted Slytherin, the Slytherins was clapping their hand loudly since she was the second first-year that was sorted into Slytherin since Crabbe sorted first.

“Slytherin, that is where most of the dark wizards goes, she will be one too, can’t trust Slytherin”, he heard the Weasley boy muttered in Potter’s ear. What a bunch of crap shit, he thought and the hatred grew bigger and bigger by the passing time and now he felt irritated and annoyed towards the red hair.

‘Longbottom, Neville”, she said.

‘GRYFFINDOR’, the hat shouted

The boy who was in a boat with him was sorted in Gryffindor.

Few minutes went by when Professor McGonagall startle Cassie by calling her name. 

‘Malfoy, Cassiopeia’, she called.

Draco, being a good brother that he is, held her hand and squeeze it like he did with Daphne. She squeezed back and walked toward the hat.

‘Trust me, she will be in Slytherin because Malfoys would always be sorted in Slytherin’, he said clearly maybe hoping that Draco would hear him. Draco turned his head frantically towards the boy and clamped his hand into a fist tightly and sneered disdainfully at his ugly disgusting face. Potter was quiet all the time when Weasley bad mouth the Slytherin and that gave him a new found dislike towards him.

He then turned his head back towards her sister. She was holding her hand tightly and her eyes was closed, the hall was silence.

‘SLYTHERIN’, the hat shouted after a long minute.

The Slytherin table was abrupted with cheers and shouts louder than others first year Slytherin maybe because Cassie is a Malfoy.

She then smiles brightly and get off of the stool and skips towards him and gave him a hug and walked away to the Slytherin’s table.

And that is when he realized that it is his turn when he heard Professor McGonagall called his name.

‘Malfoy, Draco’, she called.

Draco swaggered to the the hat and sat down, he feels the hat on his head when Professor McGonagall put it on him. The hat was big that it blocked his eyesight so Draco lifts the hat a bit up on his head.

‘Oh yes yes another Malfoy, but are you truly a Malfoy since your last name was actually Black’, the hat spoke to him and he was shocked that the hat knows his past.

‘How in the bloody hell did you know that’, he questioned the hat.

The hat answered him proudly, ‘You can judge me how you want Draco Black, but I held the knowledge that the Wizarding World don’t, so now let me ask , where shall I put you?’

He was confused, of course the hat should put him in Slytherin because he was born into a Slytherin family.  
‘But is that really where you belong Draco Black’, the hat questioned him again.

‘Bloody hell , the hat could read my mind, shit shit shit, not just this hat is dirty but it is also a nutter’, he thought to himself and chuckled.

‘I can hear you clearly, bloody fool of you because I am in your mind’, the hat exclaimed

‘Jeez, sorry you don’t have to be mean and Stop calling Draco Black, I live with the Malfoy and they are my family’, he rolls his eyes at the sorting hat. 

When he take his eyes off and look around the hall, they were looking at him interest. How many minutes have pass, he hopes it’s not too long because he doesn’t want to be in a center of attention.

‘Now, now shut up and let me think where should I put you’, the hat told him.

‘What the bloody wrong with this hat, put me in Slytherin, I demand you put me in Slytherin, my mother would be proud of me and father will not have waste his saliva lecturing me on why‘I should be put in Slytherin’.

‘But Sirius Black was in Gryffindor and you two have a lot in common, and I can see your recklessness too, so much like your father’, the hat chuckled and shake himself around his head. The hat then continued.

‘But then I also saw the pride in you, the cunningness, the ambition, let me have a moment to think because you are quite a difficult’, the bloody hat said.

Now Draco feel like he wants to chuck this old piece of cloth far far away, he felt irritated now with the hat just the way he felt with Weasley. When he looked around again, even the professors watched him with interest.

Finally, after a bloody long minute maybe fifteen minutes now, he don’t bloody know anymore, the hat said to him, ‘I know where to put you now’. 

‘GRYF-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe do you think Draco going to end up his dad's house or what? 
> 
> Comment down below on what do you for this chapter and lets just say that I almost done with First Year but it will took be long time to post it. 
> 
> and sorry for making Ron kinda of an asshole a little bit but I promise his attitude is canon but from Draco's point of view


	5. 1991, First Year Part II

GRYF-’

“Oh hell you won't”, he quickly clamped his hand around the nosy hat’s mouth before the hat get to finish shouting Gryffindor. First one all, he doesn’t want people raised suspicion on why he was sorted into Gryffindor , second of all, Gryffindor full of bunch of reckless fool that he did not wish to associate with and lastly, Weasley. The thought made him shuddered in disgust.

He brings the hat down to his face, he then faced up, looked around the Great Hall and saw that all of the students and professor's eyes are fixed on him with interest in their eyes because they probably heard the half way shouts from the hat before he cuts the hat decision off.

Professor McGonagall was too stunned that she stared at him for a long time because he dared to defy the Gryffindor founder hat’s decision. He doesn’t care of what people think of him right now because right now he gets what he wants and he want to be put into Slytherin.

Finally, after a long minute of Professor McGonagall looking stunned, she came back to her senses and address him.

‘Mr Malfoy!’, she addressed loud and steely that the echo of silent of the hall filled with her voice. ‘Put the hat back on’, she said sternly but Draco did not obey her ordered. He turned his head around, facing her and grinned, ‘Sorry professor, need to have a few words with this fabulous and intelligent hat’, he said softly, hidden an agenda under the soft voice he used. 

He then turned his attention back to the hat and whispered venomously, ‘Listen, if you don’t put me in Slytherin when I put you back on my head, you won’t be sorting crap next year, so understand?’. 

The hat nodded continuously, Draco can’t believe that he could scared a centuries old hat, He was impressed with himself. He put the hat back on his hat and the hat shouts Slytherin doubtlessly.

He stood up from the stool and bowed in front thousands of Hogwarts students and smirked, everyone was speechless. He walked towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Cassie who had saved him a seat. She then questioned him and told him that he was a hatstall, he was proud of himself because only a few people was hatstall.

Pansy was sorted into Slytherin and after she was sorted, Professor Mcgonagall called Potter’s name and he was sorted in Gryffindor. Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor too, house of brave people said. Blaise too was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore gave a speech after all of the first year was sorted into their respective houses. He announced that third-floor corridor was one of the way to die if you want to die at a young age, not in the same sentence that he told the students, of course. He looked over the Gryffindor table and saw that Potter whispered something in Weasley’s face, probably about the third-floor corridor and saw a light of mischief gleaming in their eyes.

After he was done with his speech, the food appeared on the table, there were a lot of food but none of it is his favourite. He ate what he could because he was not that hungry. Crabbe and Goyle ate ravenously like they haven’t eaten for hundred of years, he grimaced. Cassie was enjoying her food while talking to Daphne, if Mother saw this behaviour, she absolutely will not accept this type of behaviour.

When they were done, two fifth-year Slytherin perfects instructs the first-year to follow them to their Common Room. They walked down to the dungeon where the Slytherin Common Room was. On the way to the common room, Draco accidentally tripped Blaise and with exchange, Blaise whacked him in the head, Pansy and Cassie was sniggering from behind.

Once they arrived, Draco looked around the common room, the room has long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains . A fire was cackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. The wall was decorated with tapestries.

“The girl’s dormitory are on the left and down the stairs and boys aren’t allowed in the girls dormitory”, said the fifth-year prefect who named was Gemma Farley.

“How about girls in boys dormitory?”, Draco questioned and grinned

“It is still not allowed”, she rolls her eyes with annoyed tone and walked away towards the girl dormitory followed by a few girls because it’s already a quarter to ten. Draco waved goodbye to Pansy, Cassiopeia and Daphne , and race Blaise to their new dorm. One room could only have three people so he shared it with Blaise and Theodore.

Draco choose the bed that was attached to the wall and sat down, took out his trunk from his pocket and unshrink it. The trunk grew to it original size, he threw open the lid and he screamed, both Blaise and Theo was shocked that they jumped out of their cozy bed.

“What happened”, asked Blaise when he walks towards Draco and when he saw what happened, he fall down, hold his belly and laughed.

Draco was horrified and speechless, took out his clothes and show it to Theo who too joined Blaise laughing at him, he shook his head hoping that he did not just make the greatest mistakes of his life because all of his clothes and book did not grew to it real size even though he has unshrink the trunk. He took out his Charm book and flipping through the book until he came to a chapter about shrinking spell.

“Bloody hell”, he said.

Blaise and Theo who has stopped laughing stopped besides him, Draco show him the page about the information about the spell. Blaise read through it out loud for Theo to hear and when he was at the last word, he laughed again.

“So you can’t shrink an object that contained another object in it”, he said. Draco nodded his head while holding one of his tiny silk pajamas. He felt stupid because now he have to Engorgio all of his clothes , books and the only photograph of his biological family. He never part away from the photograph and would always bring it anywhere with him. 

He casts Engorgio on the pajamas that he’s going to use to sleep and change into it crawled into bed with photograph of his family held in his hand to his chest. Before he went unconscious, he thought about writing to Mother tomorrow giving her mouthful of ‘beautiful’ words. He slept dreaming about alternative life where he live with Amelia and Sirius, the dream brings bitterness to his heart.

**************  
Draco woke up to the sound of feet scrambling around, he rubs his eyes while Blaise told him to change into school robe quickly because they are already late for their first lesson of the day, Potion. Hell, Severus will surely tell his mother on him. 

While he was running around for his robe, he remembered that he only unshrink his pajamas, he screamed. “Bloody hell Draco what now”, asked Blaise but Draco ignored him. Draco enlarged his robe and put it on and grabbed his tiny Potion book, put it in his bag and slung it over his shoulder , scrambled out of Slytherin common room with Blaise and Theo trailing behind him.

When they walked in Potion room, Severus was embarrassing Potter with questions, Potter looked at his Weasel friend hoping that he knows the answer but his friend shrugged his shoulders, Potter obviously doesn’t know the answer but the bushy-haired girl eagerly raise her hand but was ignored by Severus. Draco walked quietly and took a seat at the back of the class so no one realized that they was late but Severus did noticed.

Severus with arms crossed turned his head towards the three of them and addressed, “And you three, why are you three were late?”, Blaise was trembling besides him while Theo kept on tapping his foot because they were both scared at Severus’s cold demeanour. Draco felt pity for them decided to explain and when he was done, Severus doesn’t even took any point from them. He took out his Potion book and enlarged it. 

“How many bloody spell you know?”, Blaise sit closer to him and whispered in his ear.

‘ I read a lot cretin”, he replied while laughing and continued to listen to Severus’s lessons.

When the lesson ended, he waited outside with Blaise for Cassiopeia and Pansy, Theo already walked away with Crabbe and Goyle to torment someone. While they were waiting, he saw Weasley and Potter stepping out of the classroom, he then walked slowly towards them and purposely slammed his shoulder with Weasley’s and knocked his belongings down to the floor, he then put his hands up and half-heartedly apologized while putting on a smirked on his face, then he turned around and walked back to Blaise.

Blaise was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, talking to the girls when he felt a strong hard push on his back that make him fell to the ground. When he fell, his head was disorientated but he heard shouts nearby. He looked up and saw Blaise marched over to them with fury in his eyes.

He knows that Blaise can be too protective over his friends so he quickly stood up and took his hand, dragged him away before Blaise got the chance to make a scene. That is the last thing he need for the first day of school.

‘ No, Draco let me kick his Gryffindor’s arse’ , said Blaise while trying to pull his arm away from Draco but he held his arm tightly. He looked back and saw that Potter looked at him with despair in his eyes and he doesn’t know why.

’No, let’s just go because you are going to make a scene.’, Draco said while dragging Blaise to the Great Hall with Pansy and Cassiopeia trailing behind them. ‘Besides, we could play a prank on Weasley’, Draco continues while smirking with hidden agenda behind those mouth of his.

***************

It has been four weeks since the start of school year, lessons have been interesting especially Transfiguration, Astronomy, Potion and Charms. His least favourite subject is Defence Against The Dark Arts, Professors Quirrell stutters makes him want to jump off the Astronomy Tower but he can’t because he is just a first year. 

Professors Snape has been treating students that is not Slytherins poorly especially Potter and the Longbottom kid with disgust although he don’t know why, Draco has been finding an idea to torment the Weasley because he still doesn’t like his ugly face. Transfiguration is an easy subject and Professor McGonagall has took a liking to him on his first lesson with her. 

Tormenting Potter and Weasley was a fun ride, he loves it when Weasley all riled-up. He knows that joking about his family will make Weasley’s furious. So he loves to reminds him that his family are poor. That’ s what he got when you shamed the Malfoy’s, not that he care about Father but he care deeply about Mother and his mom because both of them are a Malfoy, either by blood and by marriage.

Mother did sent a letters to him and Cassiopeia on the first day at breakfast telling them she was proud on the house they were sorted into and she missed them deeply and the manor are getting quiet since only Father, Mother and bunch of house-elves living there. Father too did sent a letter telling him to make him proud and save to say, he burned the letter with a quick ‘Incendio’ . A spell he learned in Charms book.

Mother sends a lot of presents for Cassie for her birthday in September such as clothes, accessories and a bunch of chocolates from around the world. Father gave Cassie a necklace of House of Malfoy that was to pass on to their first-born daughter on the age of eleven. Draco did gave her something, a prank to change her hair colour for a day and she was not amused.

The first-year Slytherins only has one class with first-year Gryffindors which is Potions so he can’t torment them always, at least, until he spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin Common Room which him made him beamed because flying lesson would be starting on Thursday - and Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together and he can’t wait for it.

When Draco and Cassie were little, they would practice riding the broom with Mother watching them cautiously, scared that if she turned her attention away from them, they would be missing or worse break a bone, sometimes they would sneaked out without Mother. Sometimes, he would rode with the house-elves, mostly Dobby because most of them are afraid of Father and although Mother disagreed with the behaviour, she kept her quiet. 

Draco would rode with Dobby whenever he was done with his punishment from Father, he would let Dobby sat at the front so he can maneuvered the broom from behind easily, Dobby loves it until one day they stopped because they were caught by Father, both of them got their punishment harshly and Dobby never asked for broom ride since then.

Cassie and Draco would practiced by themselves with no help of an adult because Mother is a pristine Pureblood wife and it will bring a bad image if someone saw her riding a broom and so she said and Father always have no time for them because of the business at the Ministry he has to attend. Since small, they would helped each other out so they don’t need adult’s help much.

Thursday came, at three that afternoon, Draco, Cassie and the other first-year Slytherins hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. The sky was clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest and has a clear view of the Quidditch pitch.

When they arrived, there are twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. No sign of their teacher, Madam Hooch or even the Gryffindors. The school brooms looked a little dusty, some are bendy and he sure hopes that when they fly high up in the sky, there won’t be any problem or he might tell his Mother about this.

The Gryffindors arrived thirty minutes after them, Draco can clearly see the excitement on their faces, he saw Potter chatted with his friends happily and he felt something in his heart that he can’t explained.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived not long after the Gryffindors. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

‘Well, what are you all waiting for? she barked. ‘Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up’.

Draco scrambled and stand by a broomstick near his friends, Pansy was looking down at the broomstick with disgust since she doesn’t like Quidditch like Cassie. Blaise was enjoying the expression of Pansy’s face, Pansy crouched down and took the broom in her hand, knocked Blaise’s head with hit.

Now it was Draco’s turns to laugh, but he was silent the moment Madam Hooch realized they were not paying attention.

‘ Stick out your right hand over your broom’, ordered Madam Hooch at the front, ‘and say, “Up!”’

Before they get to shout up, Theo raises his hand. ‘Why can’t we use our left hand? How about someone who is left-handed’, he questioned Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch was looking at him rather annoyed for being interrupted by she gave an answer.

‘ If you are rather fond with your left hand, you can use it instead of right hand’, she explained. ‘ But it was easier for people to use right hand in Quidditch so that’s why I didn’t mention it’,she added. She paused for a second and look at the students as if the students were to have any more question to ask before they can start and when she find none, she continues, ‘And now we can continue, say “Up”’.

Students from Slytherins and Gryffindor all shouted up at the same time, Draco’s broomstick shoot up into his hand at once as he expected, same goes to Cassie. Pansy’s broomstick rolled over to Blaise’s and knocked him off into the ground, they were all laughing with glee. Crabbe and Goyls’s broomstick didn’t even moved, Theo’s broomstick stood up from the ground almost touching his hand.

When Draco looked around, he saw he was one of the few that succeed, he smirked at his success. Potter’s broom jumped into his hand at once and he has the expression of shock, probably because it was his first try, Weasley’s broom hit him on the head, well deserved. He snorted at Weasley’s failure.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. When Draco mount his broomstick and grips the broom with the hand that he felt comfortable with, Madam Hooch came up to him and told him that he’d been doing it wrong but he told her he has been doing it for years and he felt comfortable with how he’d been gripping his broom since but she told him off and he have to perfected his grips to her delight and walked away to observe others.

He scolds at her behind her back, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Weasley and Potter was delighted since he has been bragging a lot about Quidditch in front of them.

‘ Now , when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,’ said Madam Hooch. ‘Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-’

Before she gets to blow her whistle, the Longbottom kid pushed off hard. ‘Come back, boy!’ she shouted, but Longbottom was rising higher and higher - twelve feet - twenty feet, at this point, he felt that Madam Hooch was useless. What is the point of being a Quidditch teacher when she can’t use her brain to mount her broom and save the boy.

‘Do something you brainless fool of a teacher’, shouted Cassie besides him. When he looked at her, she saw fear in her eyes. Madam Hooch decides to ignore her.

Draco looked up at Longbottom and saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a loud thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Cassie let go of her broomstick and rushed towards Longbottom, Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as him. Cassie’s face was furious because Madam Hooch didn’t even do anything until Longbottom fell down. He doesn’t know since when Cassie cared about Gryffindors especially Longbottom but he didn’t want to confront her now so he just let her do her thing.

‘Broken wrist,’ he heard her muttered. ‘Come on, boy - it’s all right, up you get.’

She turned to the rest of the class. ‘None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say “Quidditch”. Come on, dear’. Longbottom with his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch followed by Cassie who was holding his arm carefully, Madam Hooch told her to stay with the rest of the students but she tells her that he needs someone by his side so they walked off to hospital wing.

The students were all shock that the daughter of a Malfoy decides to help Longbottom who is a cowardly Gryffindor to the hospital wing and that she seems concern about him. 

Draco hopes that Madam Hooch was stripped from her job because she’s doing a bloody bad job at it and thought of what would happened if she really getting fired, an image of her throwing a tantrum, stomping her feet and fly off riding a giant hawk leaving the school ground popped out in his head and laughed at the thought but the Slytherins thought that he was laughing at Longbottom.

‘ Shut up, Malfoy’, snapped a dark brown-skinned girl who had long black hair. He didn’t even know her but she knows his name, maybe he quite a looker for the girls.

‘ Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?’ said Pansy, ‘Never thought you’d like him, Parvati.’, tease Pansy. So that’s the girl’s name, Draco thought.

‘ Look don’t waste your saliva telling me off since I didn’t poke fun at his misery’, he waved them off and walked off when something caught his eyes. He darts forward and snatch it out of the grass, he examined it, The Remembrall that Longbottom’s always hold in the palm of his hand glittered in the sun as Draco held it up.

Before Draco gets to pocket it so he could give it back to Longbottom, Potter speaks up. ‘Give that here, Malfoy,’ said Potter quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Draco who has the brilliant idea says hastily, ‘It’s none of your business, Potter. I’m just going to give it back to Longbottom.’

Weasley’s cut it, ‘Giving it back? We don’t believe it. You, Slytherins are untrustworthy, nobody are going to believe any word that came out from a Slytherin’s mouth.’

Yes, he has finally hit the target that he wants.

Draco turned his attention to Weasley, ‘Did anyone in the Slytherin broke your heart Weasel? Maybe you can’t moved on from the heartbreak, that’s why you have trust issues with the Slytherins and you, Potter”, he turned his head addressing to Potter, ‘Did he already brainwashed your close-minded head like him? You better find a new friend Potter or is he the only person who wants to be friend with The-Boy-Who Lived?”.

He can see anger flashes through Potter’s eyes, ‘ Hit a nerve, did I?’, Draco said while twirling The Remembrall in his hand.

‘ Give it here!’ Potter yelled while extending his hand to Draco hoping he would give it back.

‘You know what? You want it so bad right? Come and take it,’ said Draco while leapt on the broomstick he had been holding and taken off, Draco soared up in the air. Draco saw Potter too mounted his broom and kicked hard against the ground and rose up. The screams and gasps of girls could be heard below him.

‘ Draco Onion Malfoy! You better get back down here right now or you better be careful when your feet touches the ground later,, I swear to Merlin’s beard Draco, I’m not playing’, shouted Pansy harshly but he ignored her warning, such a party-pooper, he thought.

Potter turned his broomstick sharply to face him in mid-air. Draco was stunned since he thought that this is Potter’s first time on a broomstick but he shook it off.

‘ Give it here,’ he called, ‘or I’ll knock you off that broom!’

‘ Oh, yeah?’ said him while sneering at Potter. ‘You know what Potter? I’m going to be honest with you, you are such a prejudice prick, just because someone are in Slytherin that doesn’t mean that they will become a dark wizard but once you heard from the weasel mouth that You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, you made out your mind about Slytherin and I fucking tired of both of you guy’s shite’, he said viciously while grasping The Remembrall.

Potter face came to a realization that the word that came out of his mouth are all the truth but Draco doesn’t care anymore because he was too annoyed with his stupid face.

‘You want it? Come and get it, Potter.’ he zoomed through the air with Potter trailing behind him. He then held the ball tightly and threw it in the air, far far away from them. Potter fly passed him that made him almost fall from the broomstick. He decides to flew down when Potter was off to catch the ball.  
Once his feet touches the ground, his ear was being pulled by Pansy. ‘Jeez Pans, relax.’, knocking off Pansy’s hand from his ears.

‘ Relax? You told me to relax? What if Madam Hooch caught you? You would be out of the school!’ Pansy let go of his ear, his ear are red and are in pain, he rubbed his ear to ease the pain away.

‘ You actually believe she’s going to throw me out of the school? You forgot one thing Pans, I’m a Malfoy’, he said with a hints of arrogance in his voice.

Draco tuned out and looked at Potter, he had caught the ball from falling to the ground and now he was flying down to the ground. He saw that Potter was looking at him with a face of what people called when someone felt bad about something.

His feet has touches the ground safely when a loud screech shouting Potter’s name. The students are all turned towards the voice and it was Professor McGonagall. Draco’s heart sank, if people told her that Draco too had been flying without teacher’s observation, he too will be dead like Potter. He want to get on her good grace but now he can’t anymore.

Professor McGonagall was running towards them with face as furious as Father when he got caught going into his father’s chamber that was full of dark objects.

‘- how dare you- might have broken your neck-’, said Professor McGonagall furiously.

‘It wasn’t his fault, Professor-’

‘Be quiet, Miss Patil-’

‘But Malfoy-’

‘ That’s enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me now.’

Draco caught sight of Potter looking at him. Before he let a relieved sign at not being caught, Professor McGonagall called out his name.

‘Mr Malfoy, follow me too!’, she said sternly, Draco obeyed because he knows not to mess around with her. Bloody hell, he hopes that he’s not in trouble but by the look of Professor McGonagall, he know that he did.  
Draco looked back to his friends and sign in defeat, ‘Tell Cassie I love her and that I was and am sorry I can’t spent my life longer with her’.

‘What are you talking about?’, asked Blaise.

‘I’m going to go out there and die at the hand of our Transfiguration teacher, I’m digging my own grave now’.

Pansy and Blaise were confused but they didn’t question him because McGonagall voice calling out to him. ‘I’m not going to kill Mr Malfoy and stop being dramatic, now come before I drag you with your ears’

Draco rushed towards them and slowed down his pace when he was trailing close behind McGonagall.

Draco was walking besides Potter when he heard she mumbles under her breathe. ‘ These two - just like them- I thought I was done - once they graduate - but - no- they have to reproduce such a - reckless- troublemaker- child’.

Did Professor McGonagall knows that he’s Sirius Black’s child? He thought that only a few people knows about him being a Black but he shook the thought out of his mind before it become too hectic. He looks at Potter wondering if he heard her but Potter was looking down at the ground, frightened so Draco decides to lift up the air a little bit.

He coughed, ‘You look quite nice today, Professor. Where do you buy those magnificent looking cloak’.

‘Flattery won’t help you out Mr Malfoy but thank you for complimenting my cloak’, she said with an amused smile.

‘Uhm Professor please don’t tell my Father about this but you can tell my mother but not father’, he begged.

‘I’m not going to tell anyone Mr Malfoy, now come quick’, she said. Draco looked at Potter and saw the trouble on his face had faded, he patted his shoulder invisibly in his mind.

They were walking down the stairs to the dungeon, they came to a stop in front of Potion classroom. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door twice before Severus open it. When the door was opened, McGonagall greets him.

‘ Yes? What can I do for you Professor?’, he asked while looking behind her at Draco and Potter. When his eyes lingered on Potter, eyed him up and down with the look of disgust and full hatred but never once his eyes remain on Potter’s eyes for too long.

His attention turns towards Draco, his eyes bored into Draco’s face with loathing sometimes, Draco always noticed but he never confronted him about it. Severus’s would never fix on him for too long as if Draco’s face reminds him of his sour past.

He never knew about Severus’s past life at Hogwarts, he asked him about it once with Cassie but he dismissed them quickly and told them to never ask about it. From then on, they never asked since they saw the hurt and strong animosity on his face.

‘ I think I have found a Slytherin Chaser for you, Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy right here show a great potential’, she beamed while resting his hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. Draco was shocked because did he just heard her correctly?

Severus examine him and nodded her head at Professor McGonagall, she then walked back and out of the classroom with Potter leaving him with Severus and he never left alone with him, always Cassie by his side.

Severus crossed his arms and asked him, ‘ So Draco? What do you think? Do you want to be in the Slytherin Quidditch?.

Draco was having a doubt, he wanted to but he thinks that it was too soon. He wants to enjoy his first year with peace and no stress and he knows that playing in a Quidditch team has to come with a lot of stress. He loves playing Quidditch for fun but it was always with Cassie so it doesn’t feel right if he going to play without her.

‘ I don’t think so , Sir. I’m not going to play it this year but maybe in 3rd year. I want to be in the team with Cassie’, Draco rejects the offer but it feels right, besides he still have six more year at Hogwarts, why need to rush into things.

‘Okay then Mr Malfoy, please let me know in another few years so you don’t have to try for the try-outs’, said Severus while looking anywhere but his face. He nodded his farewell and walked out of the Potion classroom.  
********  
‘ You are telling me that you denied the offer because you are not ready?!’, Pansy shrieked.

They were in Slytherin Common Room when he finally told them what happened, Pansy smacked him right in the head for acting like a Gryffindor. Blaise was mouth agape since he told them about the offer.

‘ You are so stupid, Draco! Why can’t you just accept the offer! I’m going to tell Cassiopeia about this, she won’t be pleased!’, she said as she walks away towards the girl dormitory, grunting under her breath.

‘ Yeah go tell her and along the way, ask her why she was concerned by Longbottom’s injury!’, Draco shouts as loud as he can. Pansy and Cassie sometimes act like Mother, they could give a run for their money. 

Draco stood up from the couch and headed out of the common room to the Great Hall since he was hungry and it’s dinner time. He looks at Blaise with a silent question hanging around them and Blaise too stood up and follow him to the Great Hall.

When they opened the door to the Great Hall, their nose were filled with the smell of food, he looked around for Cassie but he still can’t find her, probably still with Longbottom. So, he decides to find someone else which is Potter and friend.

He turned his head towards the Gryffindor’s table and there, he saw Potter sitting with Weasley. He decided to head towards their way. When they saw him, Weasley’s face turn into one would called smug but that’s okay because Draco too felt something burning in him that he wish he could punch that smug face.

‘ So, tell me Potter. What position do you play? Wait- Wait let me guess’, he said when he was closed to him. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it. After a few seconds, he turn his eyes to Potter and said, ‘Seeker? Of course it’s Seeker because I know you are the type that wants the attention, people called it the Attention Seeker’, he smirked. ‘Well you know what? It was fun playing with, better thank me for it you know but oh well, see you next time, attention seeker’, he then turned his head towards Weasley who face was furious, Draco nodded his head to Weasley and said, ‘ and lack of attention’, and turned his body around to walk away but he was stopped by Weasley’s voice.

‘ I’m getting sick of you, Malfoy! You know that, you are just a snobby Pureblood and like to act tough in front of your friends but trust me, if you are alone, you will coward away just like every single Slytherin that had been sorted before’, shouted Weasley furiously, he was standing up now, fingers grasped tightly into a fist.

Draco crossed his arms together as he smirked, looking up and down at Weasley. He then looked at Potter and it seems that he agree with Weasley.

‘ I don’t have to prove myself to twat like you too’, he said while waving them off to walk away but Potter called out to him, ‘ Then it’s true then, you are a coward, if you don’t prove it’, said Potter.

‘ If I prove it to you, what can you guys give me?’, he said while thinking of a prank he could give them.

‘Okay I’ll prove it to you that I can take you on any time on my own’, said Draco. ‘Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only - no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, Potter? I suppose’.

‘Of course he has,’ said Weasley, wheeling round, ‘ I’m his second, who’s yours?’ Draco looked behind him at Blaise and he nodded.

‘ Blaise’, he said while nodding his head towards him. ‘Midnight all right?’ We’ll meet you in the trophy room, that’s always unlocked and empty of people since nobody wants to wonder there and if you lose, there will be a consequences, you’ll have to do what I said, understood?’

‘And if you lose, you’ll have to do what we say’, said Potter.

‘Okay, remember, Midnight’, he said as he walks away with Blaise. They walked to the Slytherin table and sat down with Blaise besides him.

‘Sometimes, you can be really reckless, maybe you should have been in Slytherin’, said Blaise while filling up his plate with food. ‘ And if Cassie and Pans hear about this, we are going to be a dead meat feed to the giant squid’.

Well, the sorting hat did want to put him in Gryffindor but he argued with the hat, maybe he has more Gryffindor in him then Slytherin. ‘ Well, we don’t have to tell them, we can sneak out of the common room. We just have to keep our mouth shut and walk out of the common room quietly.’, He shrugged as he filled his plate with food.

Laying awake on his bed, Draco was tempted to not go to their midnight duel since he knew they will be in detention if they get caught. He knew if Potter and Weasley waited for him long enough until they realized he won’t show up, they will get caught by someone but the desire to prove them wrong is stronger. He casts ‘Tempus’ and it shows a quarter to midnight.

So, he sat up and walked towards Blaise’s bed to wake him up since he said he was going to dozed off for a little while. He shook his shoulders furiously until Blaise fall out of bed with a ‘THUNK’, Draco sniffles a laugh.

Blaise brings his hand to his face and rubbed it rapidly hoping his sleepiness will go away. ‘ Why do I agree with this nonsense, Draco’, said Draco. ‘Sometimes, I wish I could knock some sense into you’, he continues as he rubbed his face continuously.

‘Hey, it’s not my fault you held out your hand for me to shake it when you met me the first time’, said Draco as he held out his hand to help him up.

‘ And now I was kind of regretted it’, he said as he took Draco’s hand to stand.

They walked out of the common room as quietly as they can on their tippy toes. Walking careful hoping that no students were awake at this god forsaken hour except them.

‘Do you see Cassie after the Longbottom incident?’ whispered Draco into his ear, Blaise shook his head no. They kept on walking until they cam to a stopped in front of the trophy room. Draco pushed the door lightly, the creaking sounds of the door’s making stop whatever happening inside the room.

Before Draco gets to peak inside the room, an unknown pull him inside, his body was crashed with another body with Blaise followed by.

‘ Oh hello, sister’, he said when he saw the owner of the hand’s face. He gave her a cheeky grin because he already been caught by her. He looked around the room and found two unwanted Gryffindors in the room and turn his head towards Potter, ‘ This is not in our agreement,’ he sneered as he crossed his arms.

‘Shut up, Draco’, she glared into his soul. Cassiopeia could be scary sometimes, like Mother.

‘You know when I heard you are going to have a duel at midnight, nonetheless while I was accompany Neville at the Gryffindor Tower since he forgot the password and the Fat Lady was not at portrait anyways, as I heard these two dunderhead talking about a duel with you two’, she pointed her fingers to him and Blaise. Crossing her arm and eyed both of them, looking rather annoyed.

‘Well, I was dragged into this’, said Blaise as he raised both of his hands in surrender. That traitor, he thought to himself. 

‘Well.. uhm.. whatever. Move away peasants, I’m going to duel these arrogants bastard, showing them what a Slytherin can do if they cross the line.’ He reached into his pocket for his wand but a voice stop him.

‘ Stop stop, if someone finds out, we would all get in trouble.’, said Granger as she stepped forward.

‘ Well isn’t it the know-it-all girl’, he rolled his eyes and continue. ‘First of all, we already in trouble since we are all out of curfew and the duel is just an addition to the trouble that we already caused’. 

Blaise laughed and bend over his body, putting his hand on his stomach, giving the effect of someone who just made a good joke, which he did.

‘ Good one, Draco’, said Blaise between the laugh.

‘Shut up’, growled Weasley.

’Yeah yeah whatever, are we going to duel or not because I’m getting tired looking at your face’, said Draco with boredom planted on his face, fake yawning as to add to the effect. He looked at Potter, waiting for his signal but Cassie beat him first.

‘No! I forbid. You are not going to duel!’, Cassie stepping in between him and Potter.

‘ How about we just go back to the common room and sleep on our comfy bed?’, interfered Longbottom looking scared but he was determine to get the word out of his quivered mouth.

They were now fighting about duelling, whether or not they should be dueling or just get out of the empty classroom. Until Blaise shushed them all and held out his finger to his mouth.

The next room made a noise, they all raises their wand except for Longbottom when they heard someone speak.

‘Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.’

Draco realised it was Filch but he can’t contained his laughter that he had to sniffled his laugh. ‘He called his bloody cat my sweet’, as he held up his hand to his mouth, hoping the sound of his laughter won’t be too loud. ‘ The cat was anything but sweet, that’s a demonic red eyed cat’, he muffled his laugh.

Blaise was the only one who was laughing at his sarcastic joke but he saw slight movement of Potter trying not to react. The other’s shoulders are tense until Potter got an idea since he was Gryffindor and stereotypically speaking, Gryffindor was born to lead. What a bunch of crap.

Potter waved madly at the other six to follow him as quickly as possible, they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch’s voice. Longbottom’s robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

‘They’re in here somewhere,’ he heard him mutter, probably to his cat, what a nutter. ‘Probably hiding.’

‘ This way!’ Potter mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Draco who looked over at Cassie and their eyes meet, she gesture her hand, pointed her finger to him and moved her finger to her neck, gesturing her finger movement into a slit motion and mouthed, ‘You are dead’

Draco gulped while still looking at her and accidentally bumped Longbottom, he tripped, grabbed Weasley, who was close to him, around his waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.

‘ Oops’, he whispered guiltily as the clanging and crashing sound of armour hit the ground.

Since the sound were enough to wake the whole bloody resident of the castle, Potter decided to yelled for them to run and the seven of them decided to sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following- they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Potter was in the lead without any idea where they were or they were going.  
They ripped through the tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came near their Charms classroom, which he knew was miles away from the trophy room.

‘ I think we’ve lost him,’ Potter panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiped his forehead. Draco casts a cooling charm at Cassie, Blaise and himself since they were sweating furiously from the running. Longbottom was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. He decided to take pity on him and casts the spell on him too.

‘ Of course Potter, from the sweat that we produce, we can already tell’, said Draco as he rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

‘ I-told-you’, gasped Cassie, clutching her stomach while Granger nodded in agreement.

‘ I don’t care but I do care who in the bloody hell open their blabbering mouth?’ I swear if I ever found the person, I’ll cast a tongue- tying curse on them’, said Draco while leaning against the stone cold wall, following Potter’s action. Granger was looking guilty.

‘ You know what Draco, the thing I said in the dormitory was true. I regretted being your best friend’, he glared at him but Draco ignored him and addressing to Cassie.

‘Cass, let’s go back to the Dungeon, I want to have my sleep’, said Draco as he were walking away but he hadn’t gone more than dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came flying out of the classroom in front of them.

Of course, of course it was bloody Peeves, the insufferable Poltergeist. Although he had only been here for a month and a half, he already hated the poltergeist present.

When he caught sight of them huddled together, he gave a delightful squeal.

‘ Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty’.

At this point, Peeves was messing around with them but he’s not going to call for Flich until the wanker, Weasley shouted at him. 

‘ STUDENTS OUT OF BED!’ Peeves bellowed. ‘ STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!’

Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door- and it was locked but that’s okay because he learn a spell to unlock the door but Granger beat him to it, as she spoke the incantation, ‘Alohomora!’, he glared daggers at her.

They heard footstep of Filch, running towards the shouts of Peeves from out of the room. Peeves as always, was picking at the school caretaker, messing with him and heard the sound of swooshing and Filch walked away with rage.

‘ He thinks this door is locked,’ Potter whispered. ‘I think we’ll be OK- get off, Neville! For him has been tugging Potter’s on the sleeves of the dressing gown.

‘ Honestly Potter, even if the door is locked, he can’t do anything about it’, rolled his eyes for the multiple time today. ‘ And you Longbottom, stop acting like a kick puppy.’as he leaned away from the door, turned his body to face the room that they had just entered.

‘ Holy Merlin’s beard’, he whispered quietly hoping the beast in front of him doesn’t sense their present but from the eyes that were staring dangerously at them, he knew his luck has end or maybe his life will end.

The beast or dog had three heads, six eyes were looking at them Longbottom was quivering besides him.

‘ You know what? I’m done for tonight, I have escaped too many death today and a three headed dog wouldn’t be the end of me’, as he groped the doorknob, he hopes nobody saw his shivering hands because he tried to act brave.

He scrambled out of the room once the door was open followed by them and rushed to the dungeon with Blaise and Cassie trailing behind him.

Nobody spoke a word once they arrived at their destination. Cassie walked towards the girl dormitories while Blaise and him walked to their room. They slide under their blanket in their respective bed and cover their whole body. There is one word flying through Draco’s mind. Wicked.

And he has to find and learn a spell that could make himself invisible quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.. I really try but anyways I haven't write chapter 6 so you guys better be careful.
> 
> And anyways, if you have any idea for the fic, just comment or private message me.. your idea will be considerate :)
> 
> And anyways you will enjoy this Draco's behaviour until 3rd year


	6. 1991, First Year Part III

Last night terror was still fresh in his mind, he become curious about the three headed door not that he was meddling in the situation or anything but he wanted to know why in the bloody hell would Dumbledore place a massive dog inside a school full of students. 

Talk about Dumbledore, he remembers about the precaution lecture that he gave on the first night about the third-floor corridor so that must mean something and talking about the three-headed dog, he read somewhere about it but he can’t remember when or where did he read about the dog since it was a long time ago.

So, he decided to investigate more about the room but he had to sneak out at night.

At breakfast, he heard from Pansy, she’s loves to gossip which is a good thing for him, that Potter received a large parcel and a letter from someone. Draco thought the large parcel must be a broom for him since who are going to buy him a broomstick, he’s an orphan. 

He was with Crabbe and Goyle, since they decided to follow him today and not Cassie, when he saw Potter holding the large parcel with Weasley followed by so he decided to mess around or rather, bothering them.

He seized the parcel from Potter’s grip and felt it. ‘ That’s a broomstick’, said Draco as he tossed it back to Potter but Weasley replied it for him.

‘It’s not any old broomstick,’ he said with a proud look on his face. ‘It’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you’ve got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?’ He grinned at Potter. ‘Comets looks flashy, but they’re not in the same league as the Nimbus.’

He didn’t know how in the bloody hell he knows about his Comet Two Sixty, but he did bragged about it to the first year.

‘At least I had a broomstick I get to ride. What do you get at home? A broom that could only swipe the floor.’ He smirked. ‘ Merlin forbid your house needed a lot of those’, said Draco as he inspected his nails, looking bored and he continued.

‘And I didn’t Potter had a family dog, always following him around , helping him replying to conversation, must be great right? Being the The Boy Who Lived’s dog.’

Crabbe and Goyle both let out a snort. He looked up and saw Weasley face was red with anger. Before Weasley could answer his comment, Professor Flitwick appeared at his elbow.

He jolted and looked down at his Charm Professor.

‘Not arguing, I hope, boys?’ he squeaked.

‘ Of course not Professor, who do you take me for’, he beamed down at his professor. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Weasley’s face planted with disgust. He decided to continue, ‘ I just try to look at the new broomstick that Potter get. Potter’s been sent a broomstick, did you know that, Professor?’said Draco as he looked down for Flitwick reaction.

‘Yes, yes, that’s right,’ said Flitwick. ‘Professor McGonagall told me all about the circumstances but I also heard from Professor Snape that he offered you the same thing’. said him as he looked up at Draco with curiosity.

From the look that the Weasley gave him, he would thought that Potter never told him about the proposition. It was his turn to look smug.

‘ I don’t think it was fair actually’, he looked down and sighs as he shrugged his shoulders, giving a dramatic effect to his situation.

‘But maybe next year, I might’, he gave a wide smile to him. Professor Flitwick nodded his way and he left them. As he was walking halfway away from them, he remembered that he had a question for him, he called and rushed towards him. He waved Crabbed and Goyle off as he told them to not follow him and just go the Hall by themselves.

‘ Professor!’, he called out to him. Professor Flitwick stopped his walking and waited for him. When Draco was at his side, he asked him if there’s a spell that could make someone invisible.

‘ Yes! Of course. It called the Disillusionment Charm. You will learn the charm in Fifth Year for your O.W.L’, answered Flitwick. Draco beamed down at him innocently, nodded his head , thanked the professor and walked away. Little did the professor knows, he just gave an highly useful information to a troublemaker.

Sneaking out at midnight was hard, he was rapidly curious with everything that the castle hidden. He believed the castle hidden hundreds of possessions from years ago that even professors doesn’t even know about but he isn’t quite sure with Dumbledore though.

Firstly are because he rarely saw him and if he did, he can sense that he hid a lot of secrets just by looking at his eyes if someone are looking closely. 

Mother once told him when she caught him lying one day that she was so disappointed in him, not because he broke her favourite's family heirloom. 

_Draco was running around the manor with Cassie when he accidentally broke his ancestor precious vase. The colour on his face drained once the vase hits the mahogany floor and broke into tiny pieces._

_His mother’s favourite ancestor vase and that makes it worst. Mother was nowhere nearby so he decided to pick up the broken pieces and called for Dobby. Dobby appeared besides him with terrified look on his face._

_Dobby tried to help him but even an elf’s magic won’t work since it was an old artefact so Draco decided to hide the broken pieces of the vase._

_For a few day of Mother being oblivious about the vase, he lived with nervousness ran through his veins but a week later, Mother confronted him. She looked him in the eyes and said, ‘Eyes is a precious thing, secrets are hidden behind those eyes but they could also unravel the truth. It’s a dangerous thing that human owned so tell me Draco, what did you hide from me?’_

_He confronted her with the truth, he can see the disappointment in her eyes and it makes him felt worse about himself._

_‘I don’t care about the vase, Draco’, she sighed as she caressing his hair. ‘ What I do care is you kept about it to yourself for days and not telling me about it.’ The hand on his hair felt to his shoulder as the soft palm squeeze softly._

_‘I’m sorry, Mother. I was scared, I thought you would be angry and disappointed in me since you did tell me about running in the manor was forbidden’. said Draco with his head hung low._

_An inanimate object won’t make me loose my anger on you, Draco and nothing you do will make me disappointed in you’_

Since that day, he would always watched someone’s eyes closely but secretly without them knowing.

Peeves was a pain in his arse at midnight although he haven’t been caught by him yet. He still haven’t learn the Disillusionment Charm and it was a risky situation that he took when he wandered at night.

To everyone including the teacher, he was the innocently brilliant at every subject student but mean and snarky towards the one he thinks are not worth his time but at night his sneaky side emerge to the surface. No one realised he sneaked out at night including Blaise and Theo.

One night, he sneaked inside the Restricted Section in the library since he couldn’t find anywhere about the dog. Peeves had to snooped in while he was looking attentively for a book about mythical creature. He quickly dived down under a table and had to hold his breath until Peeves floated away and since then he had been finding a way for Peeves to be on his side.

Cassie was oblivious at his nightly routine.

At Halloween night, while he was enjoying the Halloween feast, Quirrell came rushing into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore’s chair, slumped against the table and gasped, ‘Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know.’ He then sank to the floor and lied there fainting.

He was amazed with Quirrell because he put out a great act. Why should he fainted in the hall, should have just faint as he was looking at the troll, that much more convincing.

There was an uproar from all of houses including Slytherin, what a shame. Pansy was shrieking besides him but she turned to Blaise and him to ask.

‘ Did the barmy professor said that the troll was in the dungeons?’, Both Draco and Blaise nodded his head. ‘Our common room was in the dungeons, dimwits!’, said Pansy with a horror look on his face. Blaise was clearly couldn’t care less.

‘ Troll are twit anyways and the dungeons are big. The troll would probably wondering away from the Slytherin common room since it was hidden.’, said Draco as Dumbledore’s wand bring silence to the students.  
‘Prefects,’ he rumbled,’ lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!’

Gemma Farley immediately giving orders to them followed by her prefect companion who’s named he didn’t care to know, probably Daniel something. The first year who was terrified followed their orders immediately but something doesn’t feel right for Draco so he decided to look around and saw that Cassie was nowhere in sight.

Now he was terrified, where did she go now. He last saw her when she was rushing somewhere but at that time, he didn’t care to notice where she went because he just got back from the library, eyes tired trying to find any information about the stupid dog.

He held tight onto both Blaise and Pansy arms, ‘Have you seen Cassie?’, asked Draco to both of his friends. Nervousness sneaked into his veins and down to his spine.

‘I overheard from the two Gryffindor girls that they saw Granger with a Slytherin first year in the girl’s lavatory but they are not sure who was with her.’, replied Pansy as she looking frantically at the door, maybe hoping that the troll suddenly appeared in the Hall. That would have been fantastic to watch.

‘ What is she doing with her?!’’, said Draco bitterly. He had no problem with students from Gryffindor excluding Weasley and Potter since Sirius was a Gryffindor but he do have problem with Granger. She’s a nuisance, always one step ahead of him and he didn’t like it one bit.

‘I don’t know! Don’t ask me’, said Pansy now, probably already getting annoyed with him but before they get to pick a fight, Blaise cuts in and tell them to let just find her at the girl’s lavatory.

As Blaise grabbed both of his and Pansy’s hand, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Potter and Weasley are not following their Gryffindor’s prefects and their eyes was looking around with cautiousness so he decided to follow them. He tugged Blaise’s hand and tilted his head towards Potter and murmured Potter’s as if Blaise didn’t get the memo before, he probably do now.

As they saw Weasley and Potter went off, they followed them quickly, a few steps behind them so they won’t be discovered. As they were following them, they saw Severus crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

Weird, he thought to himself because why wasn’t he with the rest of the teachers in the dungeon? Draco pulled the thought out of his head as he watched them careful, he came to a smell that was so foul that he nearly barf, Pansy was already holding her stomach as another hand close around her nose and mouth and leaned her body towards Blaise. They turned their head towards the smell.

The horrible smell came from the troll. Bloody hell, the troll was hideous. No word could ever describe the hideous looking troll.

‘I don’t know which is worst, Pans or the troll, both smell the same but at least you smell better’, whispered Blaise to them. Pansy shoved his arm aggressively that made him almost tumble.

As they were hiding from Potter and Weasley behind the darkness, the troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside, then slouched slowly into the room.

‘That’s the girls lavatory’, shrieked Pansy into their ears. Draco was now on high alert because the troll was in the room, the room where Cassie was in and to make the matter worst, Potter and Weasley locked the troll inside the room.

Without thinking twice, Draco sprinted to the room with Blaise and Pansy trailing behind. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he scrambled to get his wand out and muttered “Alohomora”, he heard a loud shrinking screamed that made his heart drop.

‘Cassie!’, he shouted as the door unlocked by the spell, he pushed the door open, Cassie was pointing his wand at the troll, Granger was hiding behind her, both of their faces shown an emotion of fright.

Draco pointed his wand to the troll but no words came out of his bloody mouth. What’s the point of going to library every bloody day when his mind can’t even produce relevant spell to use on the troll.

‘ CONFUNDO’, he shouted as he pointing his wand at the troll and then he realized it did not work.

‘FUCK OF COURSE IT’S NOT GOING TO WORK, TROLLS DOESN’T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN TO BE CONFUSED FOR’, he shouted in agony.

‘ PANSY! BLAISE! DO SOMETHING, I’M UNDER PRESSURE RIGHT NOW’, shouted him at them when he saw they stood at the door, wide eyes looking at the hideous troll.

The troll decided that he wants to swing his bat at his sister. Oh hell where is the professor when you need them. 

This can’t be but his brain won’t work, even the advance spell that he read from the library, that he was fascinated with won’t resurface to his mind until a spell came up.

‘ RELASHIO’, shouted Draco. The bat from the troll’s hand fall to the ground near the girls and now he thinks, what should he do.

‘ STUPEFY’, as he pointed his wand at the troll, He thanked Merlin because it work. Once the spell hit the troll, he fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

The spell was hard to cast but he was grateful for the time he spent at the library because it was worth it. He’s fascination and curiosity with everything had won him over.

When he think the troll was unconscious, he slumped against the lavatory wall. He was breathing hard from his nose and mouth, chest rising up and down.

He looked around the room and saw that both Weasley and Potter was looking at him with wide eyes, he sneered their way and turned his attention towards his sister.

‘ What the bloody hell are you doing in the lavatory’, glared Draco at her.

‘Well there’s a reason why the room called lavatory in the first place dimwit’, said Cassie sarcastically but she continued, ‘ I was just trying to comfort Hermione, she was sad because of those two behind you and I can’t just leave her alone crying, Can I?’

Draco open his mouth to reply but Cassie continue, ‘Weasley said that the reason why she got no friend is because he’s calling her nightmare, a know-it-all so I’m trying to be her to proof him wrong’

‘I didn’t mean to -’, said Weasley at the door.

Draco turned his head to Granger, ‘Let me just tell you something Granger. It doesn’t matter if you got friends or not. If you do then that’s great and if you don’t maybe it’s for the better’. Cassie tried to interject but he held his hand up at her.  
‘ What’s the point of having a friend like Weasley anyways, it will bring you nowhere, he’s not that smart, kept on following Potter around like a dog and think everyone is better than him just because he befriended the boy who lived’.

‘It’s toxic but if you still want to befriend them then go ahead’.

The atmosphere in the room was tense but was broken by Granger. ‘ The spell that you use was spectacular’, eyes shine with fascination.

He smirked at her, showing off,’ That’s what you get when you wasting your time in the library’.

Weasley decided to speak up, ‘I was really sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean to’, ‘I DiNd’t MeAn toO’, Draco mimicking him. ‘yeah right’, Draco scoffed as he crossed his arm together.

‘ I really didn’t mean to’, he answered truthfully but Draco didn’t believe him.

‘Yeah right, remember on the train? When I introducing myself, What did you say about my last name, Weasley? Turns out you are just jealous that my family had a huge fortune that your family don’t’.

Draco looked over at him and saw that his face was red like his hair from embarrassed. He patted him invisibly in his head.

‘I-’, but was cut off from the sound of teacher’s footsteps barging in the room. Oh no he knows they all are going to be in trouble just by the furious look on Professor McGonagall with Severus and Quirrell behind her.

Wait, now he was confused, aren’t Quirrell fainted at the Hall half a minutes ago, how can he just woke up without feeling disorientated? Maybe they bring him to Hospital Wing, but Hospital Wing was miles away. It’s either he’s faking about it and there’s a hidden agenda.

Professor McGonagall face was red with fury, lips turning white as she pressed her bottom and upper lips tightly. He can feel it, they are going to feel the wrath of Professor McGonagall . Severus was looking at Cassie and him up and down, searching for any injury.

It doesn’t shocked him when Granger took the blame, of course she still want to make friends but in the end Professor McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor and grant five points each for the Slytherins and the Gryffindor although Potter, Weasley, Blaise and Pansy did nothing.

He was the one who had to use his brain to knock the bloody troll out. Before they were walking out of the room, Draco questioned the DADA professor.

‘Professor Quirrell, aren’t you fainted just now? From a healing book that I read, fainting episode that is not serious should only last a few seconds but it will make the person feel unwell and recovery may take several minutes but when I looked at you, you are quite well that you are trying to help to tackle the troll’. 

Quirrell open his mouth to speak up but Draco was not finish, ‘ But the horror looked on your face mentioning the troll to Professor Dumbledore several minutes ago didn’t quite made the trick because why can a first year could tackle a troll but not a DADA teacher?’

The teachers gave him a look of realization because the word that was spilling out of his mouth was a fact. Severus was looking at with something he couldn’t comprehend. The students in the room was all looking at him including Potter and Weasley. Their reaction was different from others. They looked at him as if they have solve a little bit of ongoing mystery.

‘I didn’t mean to be rude professor but I was mildly curious. I wanted to be a healer when I grow up’, he grinned widely as he added the piece of information which is a lie obviously, he wouldn’t want to be a healer, a job to tend someone is not his cup of tea.

‘ Uhm.. ye-yes it was tru- true that I fai - fain-fainted but I am we- well now’, said Quirrell stuttering word by word but Draco knows he was hiding because of his eyes. The eyes was not looking at his when he answered him, he was looking elsewhere. 

Quirrell doesn’t even answered his question, he was avoiding it but Draco are going to let it slide, for now.

McGonagall steered them out of the lavatory, she guided the Gryffindor to the their common room while Severus to their Slytherin Common Room, they did not speak word as they were walking to their common room.

Once they arrived, they were hurried inside by Severus and the door are closes, Draco turned towards Cassie.

‘You are friend with Granger now? A Gryffindor?’, asked Draco, quirking his eyebrow. Pansy and Blaise both had walked to their respective dorm, probably to curse at their pillow over how reckless he is.

‘It’s none of your business’, said Cassie over her back as she was walking to her room, her back are facing him.

‘Oh It will be my business if someone blabbering their mouth until the news hit Father’s ears, you wouldn’t want that, would you?’, he waited until Cassie was out of sight, he quickly walked out of the room since he was the only one in the common room, to wander for the night.

**

Draco suspicion’s towards Quirrell only grew bigger as the day past by. The first ever Quidditch match was held in November, that is when the mystery on Quirrell grew on him, his curiosity had taken over him.

This was Potter’s first match as the “Youngest Seeker of a Century”, he scoffed when he heard about it from Cassie. Since the incident in the lavatory, she had befriended Granger and that leads to her being acquaintances with Potter and Weasley. They were still not friend because Cassie haven’t forgave for what Weasley said about her family.

Draco did warned her about being friends with Granger but she ignored his warning. It’s not that he doesn’t want Cassie to be friend with Granger, it just he doesn’t want to listen to Father’s wrath about blood purity, he was sick listening to the same thing over and over since he could remembered.

Talking about Quidditch, it was the first Quidditch match in this year between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the red colour burned his eyes so he had to looked away from the Gryffindor’s stand.

He was not paying attention at the match at all but his eyes lingered over Potter fly around the pitch looking for the Golden Snitch but when Potter did find the Snitch, Marcus Flint blocked Potter from reaching for the Snitch.

Shouts from the Gryffindor could be heard, they were angry because Flint was playing dirty.

When Slytherin scored a point, everyone from the Slytherin was cheering furiously for their house, everyone seems to have their eyes on the Quaffle but Draco’s eyes was on Potter on finding the Snitch. No one seems to noticed that his broom was acting strangely. 

It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

When Draco looked over at Granger with a binocular he confiscated from Pansy, which he get a whacked from.

Granger was looking somewhere with a binocular and pointed her fingers towards the teacher’s stand. He averted his gaze to the teacher’s stand and saw Severus was chanting furiously under his breath as he locked his eyes at Potter.

Draco was looking at Severus for a few seconds before his eyes perked a little up at Quirrell.

Quirrell was chanting furiously, just like Severus but what makes it uncanny is that Quirrell has problem with speaking. He stuttered every few words that came out of his mouth but why he could chanting under his breathe?

Before his mind could came out with an answer, Severus’s cloak was on fire that he had pushed Quirrell down from his seat, as both of teacher stopped chanting under their breath, Potter’s broomstick worked perfectly fine that he had caught the Snitch, with his mouth.

So, this mystery in Hogwarts had something to do with Quirrell? But how does Severus came in in the situation?

By the way, he got another whacked in the head from Pansy because he had been using her binocular for a long time that she missed when Potter caught the Snitch.

**

One night in the middle of December, Draco was strolling through the Hogwarts corridor, he had a lot in his mind to think of, therefore he doesn’t heard Peeves came roaming to him.  
He was aware of a hard pinch on his cheek but he shook it off the first time but the second pinched was hard that he had to rubbed his hand to his cheek.

He realized that he should be alone in the empty corridor right now, that no one should be with him. He stared at the figure and with wide eyes, he realized it was Peeves.

‘Little Malfoy, wandering around the castle at night- Tut Tut- Slytherin Firstie, It’s the second time now I caught you wandering’, Peeves cackled, he was smiling deviously, squinting his eyes at him.

He was going be in trouble, how can’t he didn’t hear Peeves floating near him, Peeves would always make a sound.

‘Uhm- Peeves- I was just going to the Hospital Wing because- you know- stomach ache’, Draco lied as he clutched his stomach.

‘ Hurm- ‘, Peeves said as he crossed his arm, looking at him carefully.

‘I don’t think so blondie- this is not the way to Hospital Wing- SO YOU ARE LYING’, accused Peeves.

‘Shut up, Peeves- It seems that I was lost that’s it.’

‘I DON’T BELIEVE YOU- I’M GOING TO CALL FOR FILCH SO YOU HAVE FEW SECONDS TO RUN- BYE’, waved Peeves as he floated away to find Filch.

Draco was on his heels the moment Peeves floated away to find Filch.

‘Stupid Poltergeist’, mumbled Draco under his breath as he run as quickly as he can. 

He run where his leg bring him without using his brain, he runs until he came to a stop at an empty corridor. A corridor where there’s no left or right exit so the only way he could walk away is to walk back from where he came.

But he can’t because he could hear a sound of a cat meowed to their owner.

‘Merlin’s pants that’s must be Filch’s cat’, he thought to himself.

The sound of a cat hissing was near as the sound of a heavy footstep of a man. He knows if he don’t find a way right now, he will a dead meat the next moment he lived.  
As he was walking back and forth in front of a bare wall, thinking of a way of getting out, an oak door that reach until the ceiling suddenly appeared in front of him, he quickly rushed inside without thinking of the consequences.

The door behind him closed magically once he was inside. Draco looked around, the room was dusty as if no one ever step foot inside the room.

The room looks like it was used specially to put old and used object but there’s an object that he feels doesn’t belong there.

His curiosity took over and he stepped closer to the object, the closer he went, the clearer he could see that the object was a mirror, a huge magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet.

There was an inscription carved around the top : _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

His feet stopped when he was basically in front of the mirror, the image the object provided for him made his heart stop.

The mirror, like a normal mirror that he thought, did not show him himself standing alone in front of the ordinary mirror but instead, he saw himself with Sirius and Amelia, his birthed parents.

The mirror showed that they were a normal happy family. Amelia did not pass away from the world and Sirius was not a convicted criminal. They were happy, it’s like there’s no burden in their shoulders.

Their eyes was shone so brightly.

The mirror shown Sirius was sitting on a stool, his fingers was dancing on the piano keys, behind them, Amelia and him was dancing to the music that was playing. Draco saw that his mirror-self was walking to his father and tapped his finger lightly on his shoulder.

He doesn’t have to figure what was Sirius and him were doing as the next moment, Sirius stood up from the mirror and walking his way towards his mother. He took his father’s place and he was playing a slow song as he saw Amelia was resting her head on Sirius’s shoulder, swaying their body slowly as the music goes.

His mirror-self didn’t concentrating his eyes on the key his fingers are pressing but instead, he was watching them, his parents, his eyes shown affection towards them. 

It’s like his mind knows what he was longing for, a father that shown emotion, that shown affection, not a father who was a heartless man, who only care about purity of blood, who cares more about expanding the family business, who family name is more important than their happiness.

Draco never felt this feelings before because Father was not the type of person that shown emotion, he was a cold heartless man so he doesn’t think that he needs a father figure who shown emotion but he do now after what had the mirror show him.

Without him realizing, a fat tears rolling down his cheeks as the waves of new emotion hit him. He had to sit down because it was too much for him to take in.

He was lost in the image that the mirror shown him. Maybe a part of him was longing for a happy family or maybe some part of him was longing for them.

With a heavy heart, his eyelids slowly dropping as he laid his head against the mirror, fingertips touching the false reflection he received from the mirror.

It had been a week since he kept coming back to the same room looking for the mirror. The second day he went back to the mirror, he brought his own mirror with him because the inscription on the mirror made him curious so he reflections his own mirror to the inscription.

Finally he had solved it, when he realised that the inscription was spelled backward as he read it, he sobbed lightly. 

_'I show not your face but your heart desired’_

So, he was right, a part of him realized that he was longing for them.

He was an emotion wreck for a whole long week before the Christmas break, his friends noticed, even Cassie was worried about him because he was not his usual self.

He realised that he have to control his emotion for the Christmas break since Father will held an extravaganza Christmas ball, only the pureblood family and a few important people from the Ministry will be invited to the Malfoy Manor. He was not ready for the holiday but when he thought of his Mother and Dobby, he can’t wait to go back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, Draco found the Mirror of Erised!!! 
> 
> Uhm.. so I hope you like it?
> 
> I don't know if I like this work or not.. felt like abandoning it..
> 
> But anyways.. be sure to leave kudos and comment :)


	7. 1992, First Year Part IV

Being in the manor was dreadful since he had to attend the Christmas Ball, it was an horrendous idea but thank Merlin, he escaped to the kitchen after a few minutes of showing his face to the guests. Being the proper Pureblood that he is.

The ball was held on Christmas Eve, he visited his mom’s grave in the early morning on Christmas Eve where he knows no one was awake yet at the time. He did have to bribe Dobby to Apparate him there, to wish his deceased mother an Early Merry Christmas, just him and her alone at the cemetery. 

He then ordered Dobby to leave him for thirty minutes alone for him to spent his time with Amelia, he tell her about everything he did at Hogwarts, about Potter and about the mirror, as he speaks to her, tears fall down to his cheeks before he get to wipe them out.

When he heard the sound of Dobby’s Apparation, he stood up from his sitting position and conjured her some purple hyacinth on her grave that was covered with thick snow. He left the cemetery with Dobby as the elf took his hand and dragged his body away to apparate back to the manor.

The Parkinson family was invited, same goes to Blaise and his mother, his mother just got married for the third time while Blaise was at Hogwarts. He doesn't even know how the woman did it but it was impressive. 

Draco was at the kitchen most of the time with Blaise and Pansy, Cassie was somewhere in the ballroom with Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister, Astoria.

Father was oblivious when he was nowhere in the ballroom, he doesn't even noticed when he was gone, he knows he should be having a conversation with the ‘important people’ from the ministry, said Father himself. Instead, he was chatting with Dobby with Blaise and Pansy at his side as Dobby cleaned the kitchen after preparing the food. It was a quiet affair that he enjoyed very much.

Pansy was still disgusted with the idea of befriending house-elves since she had the advice from her family about Pureblood was better than any creatures such as house-elf and many more.

But she ignored Dobby whenever Draco was having a conversation with Dobby when she was around. 

Draco would talk to Dobby in secret, or when Father was not around since the last time he found out about it, Dobby was being punished heavily that made him felt like an awful person and he don’t want Dobby to be punished because of him.

Although he was away from Hogwarts, he still can’t forget about the mirror, the image that the mirror provided for him. It was too precious to let the image go away from his mind.

Father didn’t noticed Draco’s changed of mood when he picked him and Cassie up from the King Cross Station since he masked it well but he might think that Mother knows there might be something wrong with him but she didn’t voice it out.

Cassie, who was worried about his change of mood since the week before the holidays, did not say anything to Mother since she knows that Draco will talk about it when he was ready, but the problem is, he was not ready to talk about it at all.

When he came back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, he went back to the room on the first night but the mirror was gone from his sight. He searched around the room frantically, but he still couldn’t find it. 

He had been waiting for the holiday to end just so he could go back to room, the room where it was magically appeared when he need to be near the mirror, the same room where the mirror has gone missing.

He slumped down in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face. He tried to search for an answer.

Where would the mirror be? Did he went into a different room than before? Is this not the same room? Why was he acting like the world was going to end? Is the mirror bringing him into insanity?

Thousands of questions running through his head without an answer as he laid on the cold floor, hugging himself to sleep. He didn’t have the strength to walk back to his common room and let his friends see him like this, an emotional wreck.

** 

He woke up by the feeling of a hand shaking his shoulders, he brought his hand to his eyes, furiously rubbing his puffy and blurry red eyes, rubbing the tiredness away. He doesn’t know what's the time now but he knows that it’s morning by the sun shone through the window the room provided.

He turned his tired eyes towards the intruder although his eyes was still blurry, he could make up the figure in front of him. It was a man, he had black hair hung like a curtains around his face, It was his Potion Master, Severus.

Before he could ask how Severus found him, Severus pulled him into a sitting position and gave him a potion to drink. He took the potion from Severus’s hand and gulped the potion willingly without any protest.

As he drank the potion, he body felt better and his head felt lighter than before. His eyes aren’t puffy and blurry anymore. He handed the empty vial back to Severus.

The atmosphere in the room was silence, there is no sound except their quiet breathing until Severus opened his mouth to ask him a question.

‘Draco’, he called out to him calmly as his eyes looking at the cold bare wall, not looking at Severus.

‘How do you know I’m here?’, asked Draco with a hoarse voice, loosing his voice because of the last night emotion. 

‘Professor Dumbledore told me about you, he knows you have been to the room for most of the night before the Christmas breaks and he knows you will come here again once you come back from the break’, explained Severus as he sat himself down beside him.

Finally, Draco turned his gaze to his Potion Master. He want to explain everything to Severus about the mirror, about what he saw in the mirror. He wanted to tell him everything without broken down into tears.

He didn’t want to seem vulnerable in front of Severus. He doesn’t like to show his emotion, he was never the type of person to explain his emotion but the image he saw in the mirror makes him want to tell someone everything, he wanted to express his emotion.

‘Cassiopeia was worried about you, you know?’, continues Severus as Draco was still silent. 

‘Dumbledore told me about the mirror’, Severus spoken those few sentence careful, watching his reaction.

‘I saw them’, He finally looked up, with tears in his eyes as he spoken those three words. He doesn’t have to explain as Severus understood who he was talking about.

‘The mirror show us what we desired, and in the mirror, I saw them. Mom, Amelia, I don’t know what to call her, she was alive instead of six feet under and Sirius, he was not in Azkaban for murdering his former friends and those twelve Muggles.’, said Draco as he tried to hold back the tears that threatening to fall down.

He didn’t look at Severus in the face, he doesn’t need his pity, he just need someone to listen to his mourning, that’s it but then something truly shocking him happened.

Severus was hugging him like a father would do to their son. 

‘I don’t want to sound like I don’t appreciate living with the Malfoys, Mother loves me as much as she loves her very own daughter, she really could have just treated me like Father did, put a lot of expectations in me and Cassie just to show that the Malfoy’s are better than other Pureblood family’, with his arms stiffed besides his body, he didn’t dare to hug him back because he never hug someone Father’s age, especially Father.

‘I really am grateful for Mother and Cassie but sometimes I just imagine a world where I lived with them, you know?’, he can’t control the tears that streaming down his face.

‘Something, I wish she didn’t leave me too early. Maybe she could persuade Sirius to not go after Pettigrew, maybe I got to grow up with them.’ He brought his hand to his face to wipe the tears away but the tears kept on streaming down his face and he can’t make the tears to stop.

He hates feelings like this, the sad emotion that he tried to suppress for so long. Since he found out about them he tried not to dwell on it.

He heard Severus took a deep breath as his hand kept on running his back, up and down. Finally, after a few second of waiting for the word to come out of his mouth, he spoke.

‘Your Mother was a noble woman, she had her own ideology that made her disagree with your grandfather that made your grandfather fuming at her, and his last straw was when she told she wanted to marry to Sirius Black’, Draco waited for the long paused before Severus continued.

‘I was furious with her at first when she informed me she’s marrying Sirius Black because he gave me hell at school. He and James Potter gave me a lot of hell but she told me that he had changed and that I should not dwell on the past.’

‘I didn’t speak to her for so long that I regretted it, she invited me to their wedding but with me still wrapping my mind about the situation that she was going to marry my arch-enemy I didn’t go but when I finally realised my mistakes and trying to mend my friendship with her, it was too late.’

‘Before she died, she wrote me a letter about your birth and invite me to meet you, but I couldn’t because whenever I think about you, the image of Sirius Black came into my mind, just because you are his spawn.’

‘When I heard from Narcissa that he dropped you off at her without a second thought, I was furious with him that I wish he was the one that was killed instead of her. The more you grow up, the more you resembled him. I tried to hate you because of him but how could I hate you when there’s a part of her in you too.’ 

‘You remind me a lot of her that him actually.’

With Severus’s arms still wrapped around him, he finally hugged him back. Severus was trying to hold back the tears as he told him the story about her.

With a hoarse voice, Draco speaks quietly, ‘I’m sorry for Sirius action towards you when you where at Hogwarts.’

‘It’s not your fault, Draco’, replied Severus. ‘But I still can’t forgive him for what he had done to me when we were in school.’ said Severus as he continues rubbing Draco’s back.

Now he knows now why Severus doesn’t talk about Sirius at all, he was a bully. Maybe whenever he looked at Draco, he could see Sirius because he looked just like him, from the photograph that he had of them. Maybe that’s what pained Severus, Draco reminded him of Sirius when they were in school. Maybe that is why Severus tried so hard to avoid looking at him.

Severus released him from the hug and reached inside his pocket and enlarged the wrapped up Christmas present, he then handed it to Draco.

Draco quirked his eyebrow as his hand torn the paper slowly apart, it was a book, An Advance Charms book that he could learn how to cast Disillusionment spell, the book that he had been wanted since he started sneaking out to roam around the castle. A Charm for mischievous like him.

He went in for the hug but this time, Severus was stilled as a stone, he brought his hand to pat his head, Draco quickly released him from the hug.

‘How do you know I want it?’, asked Draco as he examining his new book, finding the page about Disillusionment Charm and quickly read it through without absorbing the information.

‘I know about your sneaking out’, answered Severus. Draco was looking at Severus with wide eyes as Severus quirked his eyebrow at him as if he could keep it a secret.

‘Please don’t tell anyone’, begged Draco and Severus nodded his head.

From that moment, they had a mutual agreement to not talk about what they discussed in this room. It was their secret to tell, and anyways he thinks that maybe Severus was embarrass about the hug he gave him. It was an embarrassing moment for him too anyways.

‘Do you think you can attend for class for today or maybe just skip some classes?’, asked Severus in his usual haughty voice as he stood up from his sitting position and walked to the door.

‘Yeah, I think I can but I want to go to the Great Hall to eat first, my stomach needs fill.’, said Draco. Severus nodded at him one last time at the door and with a swift of his cloak, he was out of sight as he exit the door.

Draco stays in the room for ten more minutes after Severus left him alone, trying to compose himself. He then stood up with the new book in his hand and walked out of the room to the Great Hall to make his growling stomach to shut up.

He was greeted by a sight of Longbottom’s legs stuck together as he walked inside the Great Hall, he recognized the spell as the Leg-Lock Jinx. What a fool, he thought to himself as his legs march over to the Slytherin table. 

His mood lifts up a bit as he watched Longbottom make a fool out of himself as he hopped to the Gryffindor Table, hoping that someone could performed the counter-curse.

As he sat down besides Cassie, laid down the new book on the table, Blaise and Theo were snickering while Cassie was looking at Longbottom with a frown and she turned her head to glare at Theo. 

When Blaise realized it was Draco, he wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders and pointed at the Gryffindors table with his other hand.

‘When we were at the library, Theo had the most brilliant idea to the jinx Longbottom and now his leg was stuck together’, said Blaise as he bumped his shoulders with Theo while looking at Longbottom.

Everyone near Longbottom was laughing at him except Granger as she performed the counter-curse on him and took his hand, leading him over to sit next to Potter and Weasley.

By the glare the trio send in their way, they sure do already who jinx Longbottom. Theo was sneering at Longbottom and that makes the scared boy shaken a little bit more.

Draco swished his wand under the table and performed a spell so he could hear about the conversation, as he filled his plate with food, he listen to their conversation attentively.

 _‘Go to Professor McGonagall !’_ Urged Granger as he overhead they conversation. He watched as Longbottom shook his head furiously indicating no.

 _‘I don’t want more trouble’_ , explained Longbottom to the trio. There’s a part of him that was pity at Longbottom for being the target of Slytherins but he can’t do anything about it. It was not his job and anyways, why would he be sorted in Gryffindor if he was not brave. 

Longbottom is brave if someone train him to be. He just need to be trained.

 _‘You’ve got to stand up to him, Neville !’_ , said Weasley as he avert his eyes to Theo and back to Neville. _‘He’s used to walking all over people, but that’s no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier’_ , said Weasley.

For the first time in forever, he was agreeing to Weasley’s statement, not that he hate Theo, it just that Longbottom need to be tough and just inform McGonagall about the bullying he received.

Cassie, who appeared was joining them in listening to their conversation without them realising, crossed her arms and glared at Theo, abandoning her food.

‘You really should stop with bullying Neville. He did nothing to be in your bad list, why should you bother him? Can’t you let him stay in the castle with peace’, said Cassie. 

She was glaring at Theo as if she was wishing that her glare could burn a hole on him but Theo only listen half-hearted as he waved his hand on her, telling her to shut up because they were more interest in the Gryffindor’s conversation.

 _‘There’s no need to tell me I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Nott, Zabini and Malfoy’s already done that,_ ' said Longbottom as he choked on his saliva.

Longbottom did not just say that, Draco don’t know about Blaise and Theo but he never said that to Longbottom. He only giving him advice saying maybe he shouldn’t be in Gryffindor because he not brave enough, he did not use the word ‘coward’, he used ‘not brave enough’. On a second thought, he did say that but he didn’t mean it in that way.

Longbottom interpreted it wrong, Draco was just giving an advice. Maybe the tone he used on him while he said it makes Longbottom thinks that he was unworthy to be in Gryffindor.

He saw Potter pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Longbottom, who, he might just add that looks like he about to cry.

 _‘You’re worth twelve of them,’_ said the word that coming from Potter’s mouth. _‘The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn’t it? And where’s those three of them? In stinking Slytherin.’_

Did Potter just said that he was a stinky Slytherin? Did he implied that all Slytherins are bad?

‘At least we are not looking for attention, as you know Gryffindor love to be in the centre of attention’, shouted Theo as he cupped both of his hand around his mouth.

‘Be careful Potter, your prejudice towards Slytherin are showing. We don’t want our Golden Boy to be the next dark wizard’, added Draco.

On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t added that sentence because the colour on their faces are draining and Draco’s feet got stomped by Cassie’s and it hurts really badly that he shrieked under his breath.

‘You really should not say that! You guys are so mean’, murmured Cassie angrily under her breath, only the people near her could hear her.

‘What? It’s brilliant what Draco said!’, said Theo with his mouth full. ‘If you keep defending them, I might think that you might have fancy on one of them. We wouldn’t want that, would we?’, added Theo, sneering at the idea.

 _‘How did they hear us from there?’_ , whispered Longbottom in Potter’s ear, the boy’s body was trembling terribly before, but right now he was truly scared by the clear horror in his eyes.

Draco could still hear them as he forgot to cancel the spell, with a swish of his wand, he could no more hear their conversation.

He doesn’t know why Longbottom would be scared of Theo, he was the most coward person Draco ever knew before Longbottom, Theo was scared of literally everything, he was even scared of Nott Sr.

‘No! I did not fancy any of them, I’m merely being a decent human being and just because he was inferior then you, that doesn’t mean you could target him! Let me open your eyes Nott, just because you’ve found someone who is more afraid of the world than you, that does not mean we all forget that you are just a coward when you were a mere child!’, said Cassie viciously as she scrambled from her seat.

‘Where you want to go Cass?’, asked Draco as he was just done with the food. Draco looked at Theo and his eyes was angry with fury because of what have Cassie said to me, which he might add was true. Blaise was avoiding everyone eyes as he looked down at his plate and eat in silent.

‘ Away from the cry-baby’, said Cassie casually, not looking at Theo, who she knows are looking at her right now.

‘Wait a minute, I’ll follow you’, said Draco. He stood up with his precious book in his hand and followed Cassie out of the Hall, he have to calm Cassie because an angry Cassiopeia Malfoy is not going to be a good day for him.

‘I’m sorry, okay. Potter always gets on my nerve’, Draco apologised as they were now far away from the Hall, walking outside to Black Lake. Draco thought to himself that it was not a good idea to be outside because of the heavy snow but he didn’t say anything. He was waiting for Cassie’s reply.

‘I’m not mad at you, just at Nott’, she sighs heavily, arms crossed each other. The winter air hits them as they were walking outside. She was breathing heavily as her mouth and nose producing a small, misty cloud from her breath.

Draco tried to find a way to smooth her anger by suggesting that he could hex Theo’s bollocks off behind his back. Out of the corner of his eyes, Cassie gave a mischievous smile as she nodded her head.

They were regretting their decision to have a walk outside of the castle in the cold winter air because not a few minutes later, their body was shivering with cold so they decided to head back inside to enjoy the warm the castle provided.

A week later, an owl he didn't recognised dropped a parcel on his food, he cursed the owl profoundly. The parcel contained a muggle camera that could record a moving motion, longer than a moving photograph.

It was a late Christmas gift from the information he received on the letter that came with the camera. 

_Dear Draco,_

_By giving you the present, I want you to capture the moment that you will never forget. Under some circumstances, it was impossible to meet you, I know you don’t know I am but I do know you._

_Hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts._

_Moony_

***

It took Draco three weeks to plan on how to trick Theo since he still haven’t apologise for what he said to Cassie and being a great brother that he is, he will gladly help his sister in any situation, the opportunity is very hard to find while Draco was still trying to find any information about the three- headed dog. He knows the dog guarded a stone, a very powerful stone, he overhead the trio said.

Draco decided to go easy on him so when he found an opportunity, he bewitched all of Theo’s quills to self-correcting every word that he wrote in his lesson, so Draco probably will get in trouble if anyone find out about it and the weird thing about it is that Theo doesn’t even realised for one whole week after he had handed in his assignment to Professor McGonagall and Theo got a detention because he ‘doesn’t take his studies seriously.’ 

And at the same time, Draco was gathering information and reading on how to cast the Disillusion Charm. He have to know the basic knowledge first before he tried to cast on a small object for practice, truth to be told, he failed miserably on the concept of the charm but he’s not giving up. 

Finding out about the three-headed dog was hard enough that It he had to ask Madam Pince, the school librarian. When she handed him a book about Greek mythology, he admitted to himself that he was a moron. Of course the information about the dog are going to be in there, he should have known, the bog was a mythical creature.

Well anyways, according to Greek Mythology, Cerberus- which he called a three headed dog are a creature that guarded the gates to the underworld. In order to get past the dog, music would have to be played for him to fall asleep.

Easy! Right? He thinks the bloody hell not, how can he conjure a massive piano in the room which occupied with a massive three-headed dog, before he can even press the key on the piano, he would have been eaten. It was the only musical instrument that he could play since he was young.

He has another question about the music, should the music should be melodious or horrible? Well it was not his problem since he knew that the reckless trio are going to do something about it because they loves to stick their nose into somebody else’s business, not him though because he was a Slytherin.

***

When the month of February came quicker than he realised, he felt giddy because he had plan a trick on Potter on Valentine’s Day. He send an anonymous letter to Professor Flitwick, stated that in the letter he should be reading it out loud when Gryffindor had Potion with Slytherin.

The look on Potter’s face was hilarious, the whole class was roaring with laughter at how ridiculous the letter was. 

_‘Oh Harry Potter,_  
_The Chosen One of My heart,_  
_The first time I laid my eyes on you,_  
_The colour of your eyes reminds me of an animals,_  
_A big fat sloppy toad in a mud._

_Your hair,_  
_Black as the ink of a quill,_  
_Its reminds me everytime that I wrote your name in my diary._

_Your round glasses,_  
_A reminder of your awful sight,_  
_Like a rain in a stormy day._

_Please be my Valentine?’_

Professor Flitwick end the poem with a bow and a confetti popped off in the air on Potter’s head. He handed the letter to Potter, Potter took the letter unwillingly added with his embarrassed red face. It was the greatest sight that he had ever encountered of him.

Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick didn’t end there, he had to walk around the corner to his station and conjured a bouquet of flowers for him, the bouquet was huge that the flowers could hide his face behind it.

He thought that he was going to receive a confession letter like Potter did but thank Merlin it was only the flowers. He asked Flitwick about the sender but Flitwick said that it was anonymous for him. He laid the flowers on his work table, not caring at all about it.

Severus was looking at him with a slight smirked at the corner of his haughty mouth and he was not quite sure if he liked it.

*** 

Draco always reminds himself that he was not a bad person, he was just a person who has a poor attitude whenever it comes to Potter and his friends. It was not his fault that he had a fist fight with Weasley on the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

It was not his fault that he had the brightest idea to poke him in the back of his head to get his attention, trying to get anger rised out of him, bambling on how the Gryffindor picked their teammate and ‘accidentally’ insulting Longbottom who was beside Weasley.

‘I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy’, said Longbottom stammering his words, he had the audacity trying to defend himself but stammered at his words, Draco had to laugh because it was too funny. Both Crabbe and Goyle was laughing with him too.

‘Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.’ said Draco while he looked at Weasley out of the corner of his eyes. It was really fun insulting him and he was just a kid, so what’s the worst thing that could happen anyways.

‘I’m warning you, Malfoy -one more word-’, he was cut off when Granger pointed out to Potter, he was gone into a dive, a spectacular dive might Draco add. He himself was surprised at Potter’s talent, not that he was going to admit to anyone.

He scoffed at Potter’s great talent at Quidditch, ‘You’re in luck, Weasley, Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground!’, and without a warning, Weasley heavy body jumped on him, making them stumbling to the ground.

He was in no advantage because Weasley was on top of him, wrestling him on the ground. Although he was focusing on Weasley, he saw that both Crabbe and Goyle had join in and the hilarious part was that Longbottom trying to take on them.

Weasley gave him a hard punch on his left eye and he kneed his ribs really hard that made Weasley stopped from punching him and clutched his ribs instead, so he decided to take the moment and punch him across his jaws that he knows will bruise after this.

Someone was trying to break them away but Draco haven’t finish with him, he was still pissed off on him on their first encounter with them so Draco tackled him and land him a hard punch.

Weasley was struggling to break free from Draco’s clutches but then he heard a spell being cast and his body was petrified. His body landed on top of Weasley, if he was not so mad at whoever petrified him, he would think that their position was weird and disgusting but he didn’t give two shit right now, he just want to be released from the spell.

He swears that whoever petrified him, he was going to hunt their body down but when he looked out of the corner of his eyes, the only person who was holding his wand out was Cassie so he was not going to hunt her body down.

She came up to him and circling her arms around his shoulders, pulling him off of Weasley. She sat him down and cancel the spell she casts on him.

When he felt the spell lift off of him, he quickly stand up and dust his robes off while glaring at his sister.

‘What was that for?’, he asked her but her attention was towards the Gryffindor. She was helping Longbottom from Crabbe and Goyle.

He crossed his arms and looked towards Weasley, his jaws was bruised from where he punched it. He congratulate himself internally.

‘You don’t have to help him and why are you using the petrified spell on me, should have use it on them, honestly I was really enjoying it until you came and ruined the show.’, said Draco with his eyes rolled.

‘Shut up, Draco!’, shrieked Cassie looking at him with anger and he didn’t know why. It’s not like he kill someone or anything. He was just trying to give what he think Weasley deserve and it was not his fault that Longbottom joined in trying to act tough.

When he was going to bite back an insult at her but suddenly the crowd cheered loudly indicating that Potter has caught the snitch and Gryffindor was in the lead for the Quidditch cup, that brings his mood down.

He was glaring at Cassie helping Longbottom, seriously that boy was pathetic, really pathetic. When she was done helping him, Longbottom walked out of the stand to go back inside the castle leaving only Cassie and him. Granger and Weasley was nowhere to be seen now, same goes to Crabbe and Goyle, maybe Cassie had chased them away.

‘You-Me, Common Room. Now!’, commanded Cassie. He raised his hands in surrender and rolled his eyes as Cassie was walking in front of her.

Let’s just say that Cassie had something to threaten him if he keeps on bullying people but that’s alright because Blaise and Pansy back him up when they heard about their talk in the common room.

The best part of the day is when his mighty hand hit Weasley’s jaws and got a bruised out of it but the worst part is when he got a black eye and it was really hurt and hard to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say sincerely from the bottom of my heart for the late update. It was just hard for me to sit down and focus on one thing. This chapter is second to last before the end of first year, so I have decided that next chapter was the end for first year.
> 
> I will try to be more active but I can't promise although my country will start school on 20th of January so I have a lot of free time.
> 
> Stay safe and always wear mask whenever you go BECAUSE COVID-19!!
> 
> love you guys and thank you for those comment and kudos! I really appreciate it.


	8. 1992, First Year Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. I am sorry for the late update.
> 
> For the past few weeks, I have decided to post every once a month since I'm going to write more than 5k+ words but don't take my word seriously because starting from 2021, I'm going into my last year of high school. 
> 
> So there’s going to be a big exam by the end of the year. I need to put head in my school subject since I took nine subject that needed to be pass or not I will die by the wrath of my mom.

Draco had planned the perfect prank he should pull on the Gryffindor for April Fools after the Quidditch Match between Hufflupuff and Gryffindor. Since Gryffindor won, this was his gift for their victory.

He had the idea in the common room after the Gryffindor had won, when Cassie was scolding him, he suddenly had the brilliant plan to charm the Gryffindor’s school robes from the colour of red to other houses.

He smiled in mischief as Cassie was giving him a lecture. 

So, before the first of April came, he already worked on the object. A bell that had been charmed so that whoever walked under it, their cloak will change it colour. He had the help of a Slytherin 6th year who named was Sarah Himberland, a half-blood to put disillusionment spell on the bell.

He hang the bell on the entry door to their common room so when any Gryffindors came out of their common room in the morning on the first of April, the bell will detect and charmed their cloak other colour than red and the most sly part is that no one could cancel the spell except him.

When the first of April came, he waited patiently at the Great Hall, sitting on the Slytherin table as he filled his plate with light food, he can’t wait to observe his brilliant work he didn’t get the credit for. With his picture moving object ready to record the whole situation.

He knows how to function the muggle object called ‘camera’ now that he went to the Muggle Studies professor for help discreetly without anyone notice especially his Slytherin’s friends, what would they said if they saw him having a conversation with the professor.

When some of the Gryffindors walked inside the hall and sits at their respective table, the other house was confused as to why they were not wearing their red cloak. It seems that no one could cancel the spell so that must mean his charms worked.

Draco snickered under his breath, trying to not laugh out loud with Cassie beside him, he might get a scold if she knew which she don’t.

When the Weasley’s twins walked in, they stood in the middle of the hall and shouts, “Whoever did this, it was brilliant! But if we know whoever did this, we might start a prank wars with the other houses. So to the anonymous prankster, Congratulation, you played the lions but watch out to other houses since we don’t know who did this and how to cancel the spell.”

They then walked to their table to enjoy their breakfast, both of them are wearing a Slytherin colour cloak. It suits them well actually if he must admit. 

“Who do you think that might charmed the Gryffindors?”, asked Cassie curiously as she looked around the hall, probably trying to find the guilty person.

“I think whoever did it was fucking awesome”, chimed in Pansy in their conversation. Draco felt a burst of pride in him, yes he did it but he can’t tell anyone or else he will get in trouble and he did not want to get in trouble. Besides, the professors might take away points.

“I know right! Whoever did it, please be my friend except if they are Gryffindors but I don’t know think so because they targeted Gryffindor’s students”, said Draco agreeing and flattered to Pansy’s comment.

Murmured broke around the hall as more of the Gryffindors students walks in, Draco was peaking his head up, hoping to see the black haired Chosen One wearing one of the houses colour.

When they finally walked in, Draco was stunned to the core. Potter was wearing a green robes which suit him so fucking well. It compliment his green eyes. He doesn’t know what he was feeling right now, probably irritated because he looked better than he was.

Beside him, Granger was wearing a blue robe while Weasley was wearing a Hufflepuff coloured robe. Both of them looked weird wearing that colour but Potter though, he was speechless, he can’t even describe what a great impact he had on Draco right now.

Maybe he was feeling jealous with Potter looking good in that. Weasley looks hideous added with his red hair.

Draco had to burst out loud, he can’t contained it anymore, “Weasley! What happened to you? You? A Hufflepuff? Don’t make me laugh!”, shouted Draco. Most of the Slytherins joined in laughing at Weasley.

Weasley hung his head low from embarrassment as Potter steered him to their table with Granger beside him. He knows Weasley would beat the shite out of him if they weren’t surrounded with lots of students and professors.

As more students joined in, McGonagall clapped her hand to grab their attention and announced, "If I ever find out who did this, hundred points will be taken from their respective houses and there would be no prank wars between houses and if I find out, detention”, said McGonagall as she glared towards the twins . They grinned at her and act like they didn’t say anything.

In that case, no one will ever find out that he was the mastermind behind this and no one noticed the bell that was hanging by the door under the disillusionment charm so nobody could cancel the spell and the best part is he had a memory that could last for years secured in his muggle camera.

If Draco need to be honest, Professor McGonagall looked impressed but she had to conceal her expression.

For a week, no red robes are on sight, only blue, green and yellow. They have to endure this type of torture for a week and the best part is, there was no points given to the Gryffindor for a week since the points will be given to the house colour they wore.

They were not pleased at all and Draco loves it.

*** 

Draco was minding his own business when he heard the trio talked about a dragon, so he decided to listen for more.

 _“Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?”_ , said Wealsey to Granger, he was trying to convinced Granger something about dragon.

Did he heard correctly? Weasley said something about dragon hatching and Granger had a annoyed expression on her face. It seems like the muggleborn was denying his friend wish to see a dragon hatching.

 _“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that’s nothing to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing-”_ , her sentence was cut off by Potter whispered, rather loudly he might add to shut up.

Bingo, so Hagrid the oaf has a dragon egg on his hut, what an easy guess. It seems that Potter has sense his presence and that is why he told them to shut up but failed miserably because he had heard enough.

They were looking at him, scared probably because they thought that he was going to snitch up on them, they are probably correct.

“Did I heard something about dragon, Potter and friends?”, asked Draco innocently snickering at their petrified looking faces.

“I swear Malfoy, if you are trying to tell anyone about it-”, said Potter, stepping forward to him.

“What are you going to do about it, Potter?”, asked Draco as he raised the corner of his eyebrow, he might looked like a prat right now but he actually was not, he was finding some sort of entertainment taunting the trio.

“I swear Malfoy-”, Weasley chimed in, his face are the same colour as his hair.

“I’m going to tell your sister about it”, said the muggleborn. Did this bitch just blackmailed him using his sister?

“And how may I asked you going to expose me to her, you are not even close”, asked Draco.

“We sometimes studies secretly, something about your father”, answered Granger. If she’s going to blackmail him using his sister then he might have to pull ‘my father will heard about this’ card.

“Well she’s not going to because firstly the idea of you and her hanging out is already wrong in my father’s eyes. Secondly, if I heard you tell her, I will tell him about the ‘secret study’ and let me tell you, my father wouldn’t be pleased.”

When he looked over at Potter and Weasley, their fist was already held tightly, waiting to attack and Draco was ready too.

“And you know what, I had something on my mind that I have to complete. Good luck on the dragon hatching and hope that you did not get caught by anyone and if you’re lucky enough if I don’t blabber my mouth”, said Draco and with that, he left them there and walked away, satisfied without turning back to look at their expression but he did heard Potter muttering something about him being a prat.

For the next few days, Draco was on a looked out on the trio until one afternoon when he heard from Goyle that Weasley was in a Hospital Wings, he’d to pay him a visit because that was the right thing to do, right?

When his legs brought him in front of the door, he walked in without knocking because why would he, he was paying someone a visit.

He looked around the room and saw that Weasley was laying on the bed while Madam Pomfrey tend his injured finger. When Weasley saw him, he knows what about to happened.

Weasley was trying very hard not to show that he was in great pain but Madam Pomfrey can see try through him and asked him about his fingers, he lied and told her that he got bitten by a dog, she obviously doesn’t believe him but ask no further.

Even Draco could see right through him, he was laying in bed, eyes close tightly as Madam Pomfrey tending his infected fingers, he looks like he was going to feint any minute.

As he walked towards them, Weasley was looking at him suspiciously that he had to look away to hide his smirk and when he was done, he scolded his expression and walked to him.

He stood beside the leg of the bed and waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey to walk away, she was watching them curiously but didn’t comment on it.

“I want to borrow one of Weasley’s books, I heard he was rather good at some subject.”, said Draco without waiting for Madam Pomfrey to ask him questions.

When she finally decided to step away, Draco was still standing at the end of the bed, curiously looking around the room waiting for Weasley to acknowledge him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”, said Weasley finally as he gritted his teeth, looking rather annoyed.

“Can I pay my classmate a visit? I heard he was injured and me being the kindest person ever have to know why and how, mostly about why because I know you got bit by a dragon”, said Draco , finally settling his eyes on him.

He can see that Weasley was in great pain with the injury and safe to say, he was having a good laugh out of it.

“How’s your ribs? You know, from getting kneed by me and the bruised jaws?”, asked Draco, trying to get some rise out of him.

“How are those black eye from weeks ago? Still remember the feeling of my fist connected to yours?”, said Weasley biting back.

“Ooh not very friendly”, he smirked as his eyes landed on Weasley’s schoolbag and had the brilliant idea to mess with his schoolbag, he did told Madam Pomfrey he wants to borrow some of Weasley’s books.

He walked towards where the bag was laid, took the bag in his with a big protest from Weasley, he can’t do anything because his body was hurting and walked back to his original position.

He rummaged his schoolbag without asking for his permission, he searched through his books and got curious when his hand felt a letter sticking out in one of the book so he took the book out and turned his back on Weasley.

He took the letter out and unfolded it, scanned through the letter and find the message very useful. He read it half way when he decided that he was going to borrow the book so Weasley will not raised any suspicion of what he was going to do with them.

He folded the letter back and tugged it inside the book, walked back to Weasley to lay the bag back from where he got it.

“You know what Weasley, I think I’m going to borrow your book, this book”, said Draco as he hold the book up for Weasley’s eyes to see.

Weasley was about to protest when Draco raised his hand as if to stop him from speaking and when he heard no word come out from his mouth, he continues.

“We don’t want Madam Pomfrey to know about your dragon bite, right? It would really be a shame for the gamekeeper to lose his job, his only job.”, said Draco evilly, waiting for Weasley to give in.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, Malfoy.”, said Weasley viciously but then he went silent for a while, looking up the ceiling so Draco decided to push him.

“Uh Oh, that’s not how you should talk to someone who will tell Madam Pomfrey right away about the dragon bite.”, said Draco as he was blackmailing him, after a few minutes of thinking, he finally gave a loud sighed.

“Fine!”, said Weasley unwillingly, fist held tightly as if he just wish he could punch him right there and then. His eyes met his and Draco lifted the corner of his mouth, giving an effect of a prat.

“But we have a fucking deal, don’t tell Hagrid on anyone.”, stated Weasley, bargaining the book for the big oaf’s job.

Draco tilted his head to the side, tapping his finger to his chin, giving it a thought before he decided to mess with him some more.

“Let me think about. Who knows? Maybe I might be in the bad mood on that day and the only thing that could cheer me up is you guys.”, smiled Draco wickedly. Before he gets to hear Weasley’s dull protest, he walked away from him with his book tucked under his arm.

When he finally arrived in front of the portrait door to the Slytherin Common Room, he whispered the password and the door opened involuntarily, the common room was filled with students, some of them were looking out into the huge window that shows the Black Lake, he doesn’t even know what are they looking for, probably the merman but they rarely show. Some of them are studying since final exam are coming and some are playing with their mates.

Draco walked passed them and to his shared dorm, Blaise and Theo are probably not in the room, maybe somewhere in the library with Cassie and Pansy so their shared dorm must be empty.

He closes the door behind him, walked to his bed and dragged the curtain close. He slumped down on his bed, took out the letter from the book and read it all over again for confirmation, eyes followed the words the letter contained.

 _Dear Ron,_  
_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I’d be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won’t be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn’t be seen carrying an illegal dragon._  
_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it’s still dark._  
_Send me an answer as soon as possible._  
_Love,_  
_Charlie_

The dragon will be sent to somewhere on Saturday night; Potter and friends are on it, they will bring the letter to the tallest tower which is the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Should he tell a professor on them, if he did tell on them, it would be Professor McGonagall since she was the head of their house and they will get in so much trouble.

A tiny part of him wanted Potter to get in trouble, well a big part of him actually but he do want to roam the castle instead of trailing for Potter and friends, get them in trouble.

How much points would it cause to get caught roaming the castle after curfew? Twenty points? It can’t be twenty points, it must cost more than twenty.

He knew if he did tell Professor McGonagall, Potter will be one of them and it can’t be Weasley because he had a dragon bite infection so his arms must be weak, if he have to guess then it’s going to be Granger. So two people carrying the dragon? Are they strong enough for two?

Draco got lost in his thought when he heard the door opened, his friends must be back so he tucked the letters back in the book. He was going to give it back to Weasley but not until Saturday.

*** 

He had learned his lesson, he should not trust Peeves, how dare that stupid poltergeist said that there were no one at the Astronomy Tower and went to call McGonagall on him; and he shouldn’t sneaked out on that day, and when he get caught, he tried save his own arse by switching the blame on Potter saying that he saw Potter sneaking out to the Astronomy Tower, with McGonagall dragging him by the ears until they reached the tower, no on was on sight and she gave him detention after that.

So, what the poltergeist was saying was true, Potter was nowhere could be found, did he have something that could make his body disappeared? Draco haven’t even master his disillusionment charm. 

The next morning after he was caught, McGonagall delivered a note to him at his breakfast table telling him that he was having a detention tonight at eleven o’clock and told him to wait for Filch in the Great Hall.

Here he was, in detention with Potter, Granger and surprisingly Longbottom. He heard that they got caught by Filch but he don’t about Longbottom though.

The good news is that Gryffindor lost 150 points while Slytherin lost 50 points because of him, but he was not to blame because he is a Malfoy and Malfoy was never wrong in every situation.

Cassie did twisted his ear when she heard he got a detention for sneaking out, luring McGonagall to Potter but sadly failed so he was in detention because he was out of curfew.

He was the first person to show up when eleven o’clock hits, what can he say he was a punctual person. He was waiting patiently while hoping he could probably give a few punch at Filch’s face for smile cruelly at him.

When the three dunderhead twits finally showed up, he finally let out a relieved breath because he don’t have to spent another minute with Filch. 

He did brought his camera with him because he wanted to capture his first experience getting a detention.

“Follow me”, said Filch haughtily, ushering them out of the hall as him lightning the lamp. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule, won’t you, eh?”he continued, leering at them.

“yes … hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me … It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out … hang you by your wrist from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ‘em well oiled in case they’re ever needed … Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”

As he keeps on talking, Draco just wish he could use a spell to shut his mouth but he don’t want to be in another detention because he cast a spell on someone students shouldn’t but the temptation is strong.

They walked further and further away from the school and out in the school grounds, the old man keeps on blabbering his mouth, he can’t take it anymore, the Gryffindors kept quiet but not him .. oh no .. he was not going to let this old man open his nasty mouth anymore.

“You know Mr Filch, if you want to punish us by hang us then do it. It’s better than listening to you talk about nonsense you know; maybe as you hang us, you could find yourself a partner for life. Heaven knows you needed that. I was even nice enough by using formality”, said Draco as he bite back, sneering at him but he wasn’t finished yet.

“Oh wait I forgot, your cat is your partner, right? Now shut up and just take us where the detention held at, I already learned my lesson, alright. Got my ear pulled by Professor McGonagall and twisted by my sister.”, continued Draco.

Finally, the old man shut up but give him a nasty look and he held their eye contact until Filch broke it off. Out of the corner of his eyes, the Gryffindor was amazed by his insults, even the corner of Potter’s mouth lift a little.

They followed Filch and marched off across the dark grounds, as they were walking, Draco wondered why they have to do detention out of castle, why not inside? Why don’t they write lines? Maybe scrub the dirty trophies in the empty classroom. That what students usually do in detention.

The moon was bright in the dark sky but the clouds surrounds it, giving an effect of cold darkness.

At this moment, Draco wished he could run away, wipe their memories and planted a fake memories so there’s a evidence that he did his detention but sadly, it was not possible. He was not powerful enough … for now at least.

As they walked farther away from the castle, Draco could see the light resource from the big giant’s hut. Then he heard a shout coming near by the forest. “Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.”

They were going to have a detention with Hagrid but it must not be that bad, right? Without him voicing his opinion, Filch saw the delight grin from Potter’s face and quickly squashed it away, because he said, “I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it’s into the Forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll all come out in one piece.”

This old man really loves people’s misery because he don’t have any great life but he did succeeded in making his body paralyze and his legs glued to the ground. Even Longbottom was holding on to Potter tightly.

He have to say something because right now, he was not joking, he rather got hang by the wrist then going inside an unknown territory.

“What is this? Is this a night time joke because I was not joking when I said I rather got hang by the wrist - and .. and we can’t go in there in night time - Merlin knows what sort of creature lived in there.”

He had finally lost his mind, he was not going in the forest, there was a reason why it called forbidden in the first place.

“Besides we can’t sneak out out of curfew but we can have a detention in a forest? What type of dungshit is this?”, said Draco as he was spitting out facts. “The school system are rigged.”

“Should have thought before you sneaking out on midnight.”, said Filch proudly, Draco rolled his eyes until he could feel it at the back of his head. Draco looked over at Granger, she was biting her nails, an action when someone are nervous and afraid.

Longbottom was still holding on to Potter but tighter, he even made a choking noise and Draco had to sniff his laugh because Potter was trying so hard to get his hand off of him. 

The big oaf was striding towards them from the darkness, a sloppy dog at his heels. His hand was clutching a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulders.

While he and Filch was talking, Draco looked over to the dark forest, his legs quivered unconsciously, he has lost his coolness somewhere along the line and he wanted to escape from this creepy place.

“I am not going in the forest - what if I died in there, my sister would be devastated that she couldn’t scold me anymore and I didn’t even have my first kiss yet. Shouldn’t we be writing lines or something”, said Draco, trying to conceal the panic note in his voice but by the pleased look on Potter’s face, he probably heard it.

Hagrid gave a little chuckle and protest at the idea of writing lines. The big oaf then gave them a precaution on what do the when they are in the forest. They must find a unicorn because they were badly injured that their silver blood spilled out of them.

Without him thinking twice, he declared that he wanted Fang the dog as he looked at Fang’s long teeth, he doesn’t even know if the dog is a coward or not but best hope with a long teeth like that, the dog would do something when in danger.

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward.”, said Hagrid. Maybe he shouldn’t spoke too soon. “So me, Harry an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Draco, Neville an’ Fang’ll go the other, send a green spark in the sky if you finds the unicorn”, said Hagrid as he told us to practice the spell.

He don’t know why but when Hagrid called him Draco, something warm set inside of him so the irritation of Hagrid assigning Longbottom with him died down a little but he was still annoyed that he got Longbottom.

He turned his camera on and held it in his left hand while his wand on his right hand. He sure as hell going to record the hold thing, the others was looking at him weirdly, probably because he was a Pureblood who was holding a muggle object.

He looked at them and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly, he took a path to the right with Longbottom trailing behind him, Fang cowering at his legs. He can’t believe he got the two cowards, even though he was scared too right now but at least he doesn’t show it .. yet.

As they were walking deeper and deeper into the forest, no sight of the other group ; with the cold air hanging around them, the rustling sound of the leaves on the ground as they stepped on it, moving their body forward into the body of the forest.

Longbottom was looking around him, waiting for anything to jump on them, it looks like he was ready as his fingers curled tightly around his wand. 

“Relax, Longbottom. Nothing are going to attack us, I meant me because by the look of your body, the creature inside of the forest will think that you are a delicious meat”, teased Draco.

“Don’t joke like that, Malfoy!”, shouted Longbottom as Draco watched his face drained. He was going to have so much fun and he did captured everything with the camera. He zoomed his camera onto Longbottom frightening expression.

He wanted to mess with Longbottom more, it brings joy into his soul, so he decided to point his fingers somewhere in the dark and order Longbottom to look at it, Longbottom was looking at the dark empty space studiously, wand at the ready.

Draco was counting to ten in his head and when he reached ten, he sneaked behind him and tapped his shoulders twice, when he was looking over his shoulders, Draco jumped on him real hard and startled him.

Longbottom was so scared that he accidentally send the green spark in the dark sky as he falls to the ground. He can’t believe it, he caught Longbottom’s expression and it was worth it.

He was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach as he bend his body forward. He almost fall to the ground himself for laughing too hard himself.

A few minutes later, Hagrid rushed over to them and Neville explain the situation as he shuddering in and out of breath. Draco felt bad for second but he quickly acts innocent as he saw Hagrid’s fuming face directed towards him.

He then followed Hagrid back to the other group, face still fuming red. This is all Longbottom’s fault, if it was not for his cowardice, he wouldn’t even be in this situation but at least he caught everything on camera, memories he could never forget.

He can’t wait to watch it back when he ‘s a little bit older.

Potter and Granger was standing and looking around the forest when they came into view.

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you were makin’.”, said Hagrid, eyes never leave him.

Maybe it was time for him to become the bigger person in the situation so he let out a long breath.

“I’m sorry, okay. I’ll admit, I was at fault. I was bored and scared, the only entertainment was Longbottom. I’m not going to do it again, at least on him”, said Draco as he raises his hand in surrender, with his peripheral vision looking at Longbottom.

“Oka’ fine, I forgive ya’for now”, said Hagrid, letting out a long breath after a few minutes of thinking. “But we’re going to change group - Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an’this idiot”, said Hagrid but Draco flashed a cheeky smile when Hagrid called him an idiot.

Potter stepped forward and walked beside him, as they were leaving the other group, he turned his back and waves at Longbottom mischievously.

“Bye Longbottom and watch out for the werewolves, remember … they would want a piece of your fresh and juicy meat”, laughed Draco as he stroll away from the group.

“I said don’t joke like that, Malfoy. It was not funny on the first try and it was still not funny now!”, screamed Longbottom so he could hear him. Draco laughed out loud that the silent forest echoed.

“Whatever you said Longbottom.” he screamed back as he cupped one hand over his mouth since he was holding his camera.

“You shouldn’t joke like that. Neville is already afraid and you make him even more terrified”, said Potter after ten minutes of walking silently beside each other with Fang sniffling the ground. 

He don’t know what to say since he was never been alone with Potter before so this is something new.

“I told him I was sorry. It was a joke at the moment”, said Draco, exhaling a long breath not looking at Potter, putting his attention towards the path they were walking instead. Potter did not speak for a while so they went back to silence of their surrounding.

“I did want to take your hand, in the train. I just don’t want to insult Ron because he was my first friend”, said Harry a few moment later.

Why is he trying to bring back the shameful incident in his face? He had throw the memory away at the very back of his brain and forgotten about it for a very long time, never going to recollect the stupid incident that makes him dislike Potter and his friends.

“ I don’t care.”, said Draco without giving him an explanation why because he knows why, he still cared about it sometimes. Potter was looking at him weirdly as their legs kept on walking into the heart of the forest.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the Forest for nearly half an hour when Potter suddenly murmured at him to stop, holding out his arm to stop him. He was confused and turned his head to look at the place where Potter’s eyes locked into.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. When Draco saw that ‘something’, he froze on his spot, eyes never leaving the dead unicorn as the silver bloody leaking out of the unicorn’s dead body.

Potter taken a step further and that when Draco realized that he was a reckless Gryffindor because if he had a brain, he would stop dead in his track but no - Potter got to be the saviour and filled his curiosity.

So the only thing Draco could think of is grabbing his hand, holding onto his hand as tightly as he could so Potter wouldn’t be stupid and advance forward.

“No - Potter don’t! You better not. Just fucking stay right here and don’t move”, said Draco harshly as he was clutching his hand harder, probably scared that Potter was going to go to the dead unicorn and inspect it without Hagrid’s supervision.

Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. All three of them stood transfixed to the ground, trying very hard not to scream or bolt.

He saw the cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink its blood.

Draco bite his lips really hard, trying not to scream in fear as one hand holding Potter’s while the other was recording the whole thing without him realizing that he was still recording.

“Harry- Let’s just quietly get the hell out of here. Please”, begged Draco, pulling his hand but suddenly the cloaked figure looked up as they hear Draco’s voice and at that moment, he knows he was going to die.

Potter fell to his knees, he for sure are going to die, it’s either stay with Potter or leave Potter be and run for his life, but he couldn’t do that to him, it was unfair.

The bloody dog had ran away when he saw no sight of him and he don’t even realized it until now.

Potter released their entwined hands and clutched his forehead. Oh dear Merlin, he don’t want to die young, he still have some achievement he wanted to achieve.

Draco are on his knees, shoved his camera in his pocket, cupping Potter’s face as to look at him, the cloaked figure are coming nearer as the second passed.

“It’s going to be alright, let’s bolt for our life.”, said Draco as fear consumed his voice.

“Just go get Hagrid”, said Potter as he screamed louder. He was so against that idea, what if Potter died, will he be the caused? 

He heard noises so he looked up and saw a centaur jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. He thanked every creature in the Forest for sending a centaur for them. He cam finally breathe although his hands were still quivering.

The centaur pulled Potter and him up to their feet and ask them if they were alright, Potter replied but Draco keep silent because he was still in shocked.

Potter was talking to the centaur as Draco was trying grasped his mind on what just happened. Potter’s hand suddenly pulled him out of his thought as he watched the centaur lowered himself. 

Oh - the centaur told him to jump on his back but Draco shook his head no and the centaur asked why.

“It was a disrespect to your own kind and I was fine anyways, just let Potter get on your back because I think his head are still dizzy”, said Draco honestly.

“I could walk beside you, no trouble”, added Draco and the centaur nodded his head. Potter jumped onto the his back but then two bloody centaur came over and they argued with Firenze.

After a few minutes of two centaur named Bane and Ronan argued with a nice centaur named Firenze, Firenze finally strolled passed them, followed by Draco beside him as the centaur walked slowly so Draco could keep up.

Although Draco kept his silence, he still could hear the conversation between Firenze and Potter flowing over him.

When they finally get to Hagrid, Draco let out a relieved breath as Potter slide down from Firenze’s back. Before the centaur walks away, he turns towards Draco and said, “Blonde haired - you’re a great boy so don’t let vengeance consume you.”

He then turns towards Potter, “The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.”, and walked away.

What does the centaur mean? Don’t let vengeance consume him? And the statement he gave on Potter, what does that mean?

“Yer alrigh’ Harry an’ Draco”, asked Hagrid as they walked back to the castle. It was a traumatic experience on his behalf that he hope he will never encounter something like that anymore.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Are you alright, Draco?”, asked Harry as he bumped his shoulders with him, he was still thinking what does the centaur mean.

“Huh?”, said Draco as he looked up and looked into Potter’s green eyes, “Oh yeah I’m good, just peachy”, answered Draco when Potter repeated the question.

Before they walked back to their respective common room , Draco turned to Potter and his friend, Granger while Longbottom was still looking frightened, waiting for his Gryffindor friends to walk to Gryffindor Tower together.

“I know you are going after the stone and the person behind it was Quirrell. I know because there’s one time I sneaked out at night, I heard him talking to someone without stuttering, so whenever I spoke to him the next time, I would stuttered and one day he can’t take it anymore, he lectured me without his stutter. So whatever you do Gryffindorks, Good luck”, explained Draco and he turned his back around, without waiting for them, or even looking at their shock expressions.

When he finally stepped foot inside his dorm, the atmosphere around the room was quiet since most of them had gone to bed. He stripped out of his school robes as he pulled his camera out of his pocket. He realized that his camera was still rolling, he forgot to press the stop button, he must have recorded the whole conversation between the centaur that he didn’t pay attention at.

But he decided that he was too sleepy to look back at it, laid the camera on his study desk, he changes into his silk pajamas and crawled into bed, slowly closing his eyes as darkness took over.

*** 

The end of the school year finally came and he was already twelve years old three weeks before, he was showered with a lot of gifts since he was a spoiled brat, he appreciate it nonetheless.

He thinks he did brilliantly in his end-of-year exam, he can answer most of the question which he gave himself a pat on the shoulder.

Although the Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, Slytherin was still on the lead on the house points so in that case, Slytherin are going to win the House Cup but fate and luck are never on his side.

Right after Dumbledore announced that Slytherin won, he decided that he had a points to give to his favourite students ; Potter and his friends, and additional of Longbottom, they were awarded fifty points each but Potter was awarded sixty point. For what? Save the bloody school? 

When both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin are in the lead- tied, Dumbledore had the audacity to award Longbottom ten points for standing up for himself. Arsehole - he stands up for himself everyday but did he get awarded? The answer is no.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banner changed into Gryffindor red. Moral of the story is to not celebrate early, now they have to endure the humiliation.

Draco wanted to storm to Dumbledore and knock some sense into him but he reminds himself that he was a student but he did bang the table loudly- an act of protest.

He recorded the whole thing on his camera, the humiliation and he recorded Cassie’s face because why not. Before they walked to Hogsmeade to ride the Hogwarts train, he dragged his friends to the front of the castle, took a few group photos as he recorded the whole process of them trying to be ready for the camera.

When they arrived at King Cross Station, he took one last look at Potter, he also heard someone screaming Potter’s name like a lovesick fangirl, when he looked over, it was a red head girl. He sneered at it without anyone noticing and walked away to his waiting parents with him dragging his trunk, Cassie was walking beside him looking at their parents serenely.

They apparate him and Cassie back to the manor, Draco rushed to his room, missing the warm feeling of his bed, he quickly jumped and his whole body landed on the soft material of blanket.

He called for Dobby after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not he should eat in his room and in the end, he wanted to.

The sound of apparition marks that Dobby was here, “What does young master Draco need?”, asked Dobby as he bow down his head to him, hiding his hands away from Draco’s eyes.

“Uhm- Dobby could you bring me some food? I’m hungry and don’t call me young master when we are alone, I already told you that”, ordered Draco, eyes curiously analyzing Dobby’s body.

Dobby was agitating, his ears dropped, that when he knew something was wrong, Dobby was hiding something. Before Dobby get to apparate out of his room, he asked him.

“Why did you hide your hand? Did Father punished you harsher than usual?”, asked Draco.

“There’s nothing Draco, if Draco didn’t need anything else, Dobby must go”, and he disapparate out before he gets to order him to spill.

Few days gone by, he didn’t ask anything about it but he did watched Dobby carefully he keep an eye on Dobby strange behaviour.

They were now at the cemetery, visiting his mom’s grave since it was her eleven year death day, he asked Dobby to bring him here without the Malfoys knowing, they don’t usually talked about his deceased mother because he would always get a sad expression on both of father and mother’s faces; especially mother’s and he was not good with dealing other’s emotion, he can’t even deal with his own emotion.

Dobby, as usually leave him alone to have some family time with his mom. They talked- he talked but he hopes his mother was listening to him somewhere.

How can he missed someone he’ve never met? He always asked himself that, he should be grateful that the Malfoys took him under their wings but he felt an uneasy feelings in him, it’s like he was being unappreciative but he was grateful ; he was.

He don’t know how long he kept on talking until he felt a tap on his shoulders, it took everything in him to look up, his face was drain with tears, he hates feeling like this. She’s been gone for eleven years, Draco should have moved on from his life but he can’t.

He don’t know why he couldn’t. He felt there’s something wrong with him. He nodded his head indicating that he understood what Dobby meant.

It’s true what people said, human will never feel enough ; never have enough and probably never will.

He casts a spell for flowers to bloom over the grave, hand coming to his mouth, kissed it and brought his hand to touch her gravestone, it was the only way they were connected in this mortal world.

“I love you mom and I wish you could be here with me. Watching me as I grow up year by year.”, whispered Draco as an unshed tears blurred his vision.

He stood up from his sitting position, walked to Dobby and took his injured hand that had been bandage. Before they apparate away, Draco said to Dobby, “You are my friend, Dobby. Not your master, I treated you as my equal. I want you to tell me everything that’s bothers you out, even if it have to do with father.”

Dobby nodded his head in acknowledgement, ears flopped down and apparate away, bringing Draco back to the manor to enjoy his summer holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE END OF YEAR ONE!!! one down, hundreds more to go.I already give you a hint of Drarry in the forest, instead of running away like a coward that he is.
> 
> I gave you a 7k+ words now thank me.
> 
> Read carefully at what Firenze said. Is there going to be a new dark lord on the horizon? Read to find out.
> 
> I have a lot of bloody ideas. Mostly one-shot but I have started a chapters fic so I needed to finish this first. If I'm not mistaken, this fic will finished by the end of 2021? Or probably more but I won't abandoned this.
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter yet so if there's a grammar mistakes- Either tell me or just scroll away  
> Bye! See you next time! leave me some comment that I could reply and kudos if u liked!


	9. 1992, Second Year Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I could write this quicker than the last fic. It seems that January 20th are near and I'm afraid to say that my school are going to reopen for my grade only since this year I'm going to take a big exam.
> 
> I don't know if I can update monthly but I will try.
> 
> Enjoy this fic, not much Drarry moment but it's whatever. sorry again if this fic won't be your cup of tea. But this fic dive deeper into relationship between Lucius and Draco, the family relationship. You would know that Draco sometimes are conflicted about the Malfoys.
> 
> Draco is brave enough to say whatever that displease him and he's super duper protective of Cassie

Finally- he’d finally done it, he has master his disillusionment charm. He was frustrated at himself at first because he tried for almost a year, no wizards should wait a year to casts a practical spell.

He then decided to try meditation, to clear his mind and to not force his magic out, relaxing his magic and then it happened, the object he tried to jinx suddenly disappear. He was so delighted that he almost want to make all of the object in his room disappear but then Dobby decided to ruin the mood by calling him for dinner.

He swear, as each day past by, Dobby’s behaviour be getting weird and weirder, he knows that Dobby disappear in the middle of the night someday, and what makes him frustrated even more is that Dobby was still not telling him.

Father on the other hand, spend most of his time in his study room, he spent his time in the manor a lot longer than before and Draco had a bad feeling that this had to do something with father. 

By hook or by crook, he was going to force the answer out of Dobby, he had to use his master card privilege. Cassie too find Dobby’s behaviour was weirder than usual.

Few weeks later, Draco finally realised why Father spent a lot of his time in his study room, he has been reorganizing his illegal dark artifacts since the Ministry has been conducting raids on wizard houses to uncover illegal artifacts and he know for sure that father has a lot although he and Cassie was forbid to ever enter his study room.

One day, Draco finally decided he had enough of Dobby’s odd behaviour. He called Dobby to his room and when the elf appeared, his legs and his hands are burned, swelling and red, it was a second degree burn as Draco analyzing the burn from a far, afraid of touching Dobby that may cause him hurt even more. Draco was so shocked because father would never tortured Dobby this worse before.

Being a good friend that he is, he casts a spell on Dobby’s injuries without a second though so that it will not hurt badly, although Draco did a terrible job at healing it because Dobby’s burn are still hurt but not terribly. His burn turned into a red coloured, he could see the flesh of Dobby’s second layer of skin . He knows it will take a few months to grow a new skin and it can cause scarring.

He then patted his hand on the bed, without questioning Draco’s intention, Dobby climbed on his bed and slump his shoulders down.

“What makes father punishment worst than usual?”, asked Draco at his elf friend. Dobby was looking down and playing with the hem of his filthy shirt. After a long minute of silent, Dobby finally speak up.

“Dobby is the one punish himself, Draco”, answered Dobby as his hand was beginning to shake. 

That’s when Draco realized, Dobby was afraid. He did something wrong and he was afraid of the consequence, so that’s why he punished himself before father did so father wouldn’t notice.

Dobby has go against his master.

“If you tell me Dobby, I would be cautious, I would help you, you know I would.”, said Draco slowly and patiently, he needs to gain Dobby’s trust because he was scared that Draco would tell father on him.

“Hogwarts are in danger, Draco.”, answered Dobby finally. Draco let out a long breath.

“Does this one of the reason why you disappeared at night?”, asked Draco after thinking for a long time. When Dobby didn’t answered him, he turned his head to look at him, Dobby was nodding his head furiously.

“Where did you go at night? Just answer me because I will not get angry at you, I would never.”, Draco brings his hand to his head, stroking Dobby’s head softly as he saw Dobby’s body are getting tenser as Draco kept asking him question.

“Harry Potter”, murmured Dobby, Draco almost didn’t hear what Dobby said but he heard ‘Potter’ so he knows what he is saying.

“Are you trying to warn him about the danger at Hogwarts?”, asked Draco again as his hand repeatedly stroking Dobby’s head. Dobby nodded his head again.

“Then continue whatever you’re doing and don’t punish yourself anymore. Although I don’t want to be known as one of your master, I gave you my blessing to warn the Great Harry Potter”, said Draco with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Dobby’s eyes shed a few tears and he suddenly jumped on him and hugged him, but with his quidditch talent, he caught him just in time before both of them tumbling to the ground.

Draco chuckled at Dobby’s antics but hugged him back nonetheless. Draco picked both of them up from the ground and carried Dobby back to his bed, laid him on down.

“What is Draco is doing? Dobby must get to work before Master Malfoy notice Dobby is missing.”, asked Dobby frantically scared.

“I want you to rest and let me tend your hands and legs better, change the old bandage with a new one because it will get infected if you don’t change it. As for the father part, if he asked where were you, just say that I was punishing because I was bored”, said Draco to Dobby, giving a few idea for the later excuses.

“Did you do anything to Harry Potter”, asked Draco suddenly, he don’t know why he did but he knows Dobby looked up to Potter fiercely, he felt a little jealousy in him because Dobby is his friend and not Potter but he didn’t say it out loud.

“Dobby took his letters for now, Dobby do not want Harry Potter to go back to Hogwarts.”, said Dobby as he watched Draco carefully.

Draco casts a cooling charm at Dobby’s burns and waited ten minutes, after ten minutes, he conjured a bandage from somewhere.

“What does that have to do with Potter not going to Hogwarts? - wait- wait I know, so that he realised that his friends doesn’t write him anything and then he will feel isolated. You want to make he thinks that his friends doesn’t want them to be his friends anymore so then he that makes him don’t want to go to Hogwarts”, said Draco as he carefully wrapped the bandage around the injuries. He looked at Dobby for confirmation as Dobby nodded his head yes.

“Smart Dobby, do it more”, said Draco encouragingly. He shouldn’t encourage Dobby but what’s the harm in that.

He patted Dobby softly on the non-injured area when he was done, he crawled in bed with Dobby and lay beside him. As he laid down, he thinks about the house-elf beside him.

Dobby is unusually house-elf, he was the one who always get punished the most between all of the house-elves in the manor. Where most of the house-elves did everything to please their master, Dobby don’t like it. He wants to break free, he wants to become his own person and have a job that got paid.

The reason why Dobby has a special place in Draco’s heart is because Dobby is special. He was rarely afraid of father, he broke some of the house rules when Draco invite him on the broom. Draco did try to do it with the other house-elves but they were too afraid to disobey their head master of the house.

Dobby was independent, he wants to see the world and Draco like that about him.

As he close his eyes and resting his body beside Dobby, Draco asked Dobby one question he’d never did before because he was afraid of the answer but not anymore.

“Do you want freedom, Dobby?”

“Yes”, answered Dobby shamefully as if was a sin to want freedom.

“It is not wrong to want freedom. Everyone wants freedom. I promised you Dobby, one day I will get you your freedom.”, murmured Draco softly as tiredness taken over his body with Dobby sleeping next to him.

Few hours later, he was woken up by a clicking sound of a camera and the flashing lights. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his room to find the intruder who interrupted his beauty sleep but he saw no one.

He turned his head to look at Dobby. He was still sleeping while clutching his injured hand, Draco felt bad for him, he wished he could free all of the house-elves because no one deserve to be a slave.

A tap on his shoulders makes him breaks his concentration on Dobby, he turned his head and suddenly knocked himself down to the floor as the loud ‘Boo’ scared him to death.

“What the bloody hell, Cassie!”, shouted Draco as he picked himself up off the ground. When he looked back at Dobby, he was awake because of her horrible voice and she had the audacity to cackle at both of them but especially him.

“You see, you even woke Dobby up.”, said Draco as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms together.

“It’s okay, Draco. Dobby is fine, he is going back to work now. Thank you”, thanked Dobby as he raises his injured hands, showing Draco his great work at wrapping the bandage, bowing to both of them and popped out of the room.

“Aren’t the both of you a pumpkin pie”, mocked Cassie as she was looking down at the camera in her hand, the photo she just took of him and Dobby. She showed her great picture taking skill to him. He regrets teaching her how to work the camera.

In the photo, Dobby was sleeping peaceful but a little trouble showed on the way he wrinkled his forehead but overall it was a cute picture, he have to admit and he hopes nobody will ever know this picture exist.

“What do you want barging in my room unannounced”, said Draco annoyed because she disturb him while he was sleeping peacefully, he take it back- it was not peaceful because it was bloody hot right now that he had to cast a cooling charm around his room.

“We got our end-of year exam results back and father was waiting for us in his study room”, informed Cassie, face was scared for her results but not for him because he knows he did a very good job on his exam.

Maybe he could beat Cassie or even better if he was place in top five in his year because he did his absolute best in the exam. He hopes he got in the first place.

They quickly walked out of the room with style because Malfoy don’t jog around. The Malfoy Manor was so huge that it took them ten minutes to arrive in front of father’s study room.

Cassie brought her hand to the door, suddenly her hand came to a stop as they were both took a very deep breathe and hand hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Come in”, instructs a gruff confident voice from inside of the room, they could barely hear the low voice but with enough practice, they could hear it from miles away.

Cassie’s hand grasped the doorknob slowly that it makes Draco irritated since he wants to get on with it quick, he was incompetent of having the skill to wait especially patiently, he wants things to go fast.

“Don’t be dramatic”, whispered Draco in her ears. Cassie gave her a nasty look, suddenly she pulled her hand back. “How about I turn the knob and you walk in?”, said Cassie intelligently as she cocked her head to the side and looked at him straight in the eye.

They maintained their eye contact as Draco scoffed at the idea, “No, you are the big ‘protective’ sister, it was your time to shine, now open the damn door before father gets angry for waiting for too long!”.

“Right, yeah I’m the big one, not the dramatic one, that was your job being dramatic and all. Okay- okay”, said Cassie sarcastically as she took a very deep breathe that could swallow the whole manor.

With a heavy hand, she twisted the knob slowly and walked inside elegantly, composing her posture on the way, Draco was walking closely behind her, making him almost stepped on her foot into tripping both of them to the ground but luckily no such thing happen.

Father’s study room provide a couch for them to sit while there is a big cushion facing the couch. The room was surrounded with shelves full of books, on the wall, there is a hanging of their family portrait taken from three year ago before they went to Hogwarts.

“Sit.”, demanded Father once they have close the door behind them and walking to the couch.

“The tension in the air is too much”, murmured Draco under his breath as they were sitting down, side by side, waiting for father to say whatever he displease of them from his mind.

When father had sat down on the big single couch in front of the, he slowly looked through their exam report with his reading glasses, meanwhile Draco was stepping on Cassie’s feet and pulling her long hair that reached her waist, he reached behind his back so father couldn’t see his action.

Cassie are getting annoyed so she pinched his arms so hard that he whimpered, father looked up from examining their results. Both Cassie and him put a stone cold face when father’s gaze locked on them, but in his heart, he was hoping that father wouldn’t say anything.

Finally, after a few second, father’s gaze went back to the reports in his hands. Draco crossed his arms together and rests his back against the couch, he don’t realised that he accidentally close his eyes when he heard a called from a stern voice.

“It seems to me that you are unconcern about your grade that you had the boldness to fall asleep.”, ranted father, looking at him unimpressed. 

Draco quickly sit up properly with his back straight, “Sorry, father.”, apologised Draco without giving an explanation on why he accidentally fell asleep. He don’t want to anger his father even more that already is.

“Last year, both of you took seven subject consisting Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology.”, said father while examine their exam reports again.

“I will go through with Cassiopeia’s exam report first.”, said father, Draco was fucking relieved because it was Cassie’s turn first then it was him but no matter, Cassie have to go through the wrath of father first.

“Cassiopeia Malfoy, your marks are acceptable, especially on Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration and Potion but you did unbelievably terrible at the other subjects, although you did not failed, you only got A’s on the subjects. I want you to study hard this year and achieves all O’s. Understand?”, asked father as he looked at Cassie’s results disapprovingly, shaking his head and breathe out a heavy sighs.

It was now Draco’s turn, his gaze locked on Draco longer than he did on Cassie before he speak up.

“Draco, I was shocked when I looked at your results but you did good in all subjects except one, which is Defence Against the Dark Arts, I should have send you to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Learning Dark Arts is better than Defence Against the Dark Arts.”, said father somewhere proud in him but he quickly masks it.

“But you are behind the Mudblood girl. Now tell me, both of you- how could a wizard and a witch like both of you, raised with magic could do worst that the Mudblood?”, asked father sternly.

Both Cassie and Draco are speechless, he couldn’t form any word, Draco restricted his movement so he was sitting on the couch motionless, face look down to his lap, he can feel father’s eyes on both of them.

“When I speak, give me some respect and look at me!”, roared father as he was getting angrier, Draco lifted his head up, eyes locked with his father’s cold grey eyes.

“We will do better this year, father.”, answered Cassie, her voice are trembling although she try very hard not to.

“Better is not enough, I want you to do great.” snapped father at Cassie. No it won’t happened, it’s unacceptable, father should be proud at them instead but what makes him irate at father is that he raises his voice at Cassie - this can’t do, he have to intervene.

“It was not our fault that Granger girl is better than us, you should be proud we did great on the exam that we could advance to our second year, but instead you-,” before he could finished his sentence, father slapped him hard on his left cheek. Beside him, Cassie clamped her hand around her mouth.

“Do not disrespect me! When I told you what to do, you did what I ask for.” The atmosphere in the room was tense, nobody speak any word, even they have to breathe quietly so they do not disturb the quiet surrounding.

“The more you grow up, the more you resemble Sirius Black with that attitude, but not in this house. Sometimes, I even wonder how you could get sorted into Slytherin. You are nothing like my sister- nothing!”.

Draco can feel a few tears accumulate in his eyes but he quickly wipe it off with the back of his hand, his other hand clenched tightly on his lap.

“Now get out! Both of you. We will resume our discussion, I have a few matter I have to discuss with you, Draco.” Without waiting for a second, Draco take Cassie’s hand and pulled them out of the hellhole.

How much he hates it here. He hated is so much that he wish he could run away, he hated it so much that he wish he could burn the whole place down with father inside it.

Cassie hugged him tightly once they reached his room, “Don’t listen to what father says.”, whispered Cassie in his ears. He did not hug her back and push her off of him and told her that he needs some times.

It was the first time he pushed Cassie off when he wanted comfort so bad, especially from her. Cassie looked back at him from the door, he even thought that she was going to say something but in the end, she decided not to.

Few hours later, he was laying on his bed, father’s words still kept seeps through his mind, he can’t stop thinking what father said about him.

“Maybe that’s why father hated him.”, he thought to himself as he looked out of the window. His hand was holding his old family photo mother gave him two years ago right after his birthday. His eyes contemplating on the photo, he looked over the detail of his parents, both of them were so happy in this, even he was a happy little baby.

“I reminds him of the person who got his sister killed, if Sirius Black did not marry mom then all of this wouldn’t happen. She wouldn’t die, father will still have his sister and most important thing is, I wouldn’t be born.”, he thought to himself again, the more he thought about it, the more it was eating him alive.

He wish that Sirius did not go to Azkaban, at least he won’t have a huge expectation burden on his shoulders, maybe he would have a great father-son relationship like most of the other kids have.

Sometimes, he hates being a pureblood who was born into an old traditional family. Is this what mom have to endure before she got cast away because they didn’t give their blessing.

Mother came into his room when he didn’t go down for dinner. He told her that he was not hungry but Mother could see right through his lies, so she called for Dobby, she kisses his temple and walked out of his room, giving one last look at him as she sighed softly under her breath.

The next day later, when he comes down for breakfast, father acts like yesterday incident never happened and Draco acts like it never bothers him, but deep down inside of him, it took a great deal to not make it an issue.

Father discussed about him joining the Quidditch team this year but Draco answered confidently that if Cassie are not in the team, he don’t want to be in the team.

“She’s a lady, a lady shouldn’t play a gentlemen game, it’s improper. I let Cassiopeia learned how to play quidditch, that does not mean I will let her join the team. You will join the Slytherin quidditch team this year, end of discussion.”

It was not an end of a discussion for his part, he want to retort but the soft hand on his arms says otherwise, so he kept his quiet and continue enjoying his breakfast but at that point, there was nothing to enjoy.

*** 

It was the time of the year where their journey to Diagon Alley begin, to buy some few supplies for school, of course. He don’t understand why they must go when the sun is blazing up on their head that when he touched his altered his original hair to straight blonde hair.

Mother helped him slicking his hair before they stepped out of the manor, both mother and Cassie wore a matching colour dresses because it was in the middle of August, he would wear a dress too if given the chance.

Father ordered him to follow him to the dark alley of the Knockturn Alley with Cassie beside her while Mother helped them buy their new school robes and a few new clothes.

“Walk faster, both of you.”, order father as he was walking in front of them, holding a middle size chest that contained some dark arts objects under his arms. They complied as they looked around the dark alley. It smells terrible that Draco had to hold his breath, he always choked on the smell but then Cassie cast something around them.

“Thank god you cast something before I die because of this shitty smell, smells like your room actually when I think about it.”, joked Draco as they were walking to a store.

“Fuck you, Draco”, murmured Cassie under her breath as she smiled, scared that father heard her using the word of profanity, Draco snickered as he pushed the door opened, the bell that hang on the door clanged indicating that they have a customer.

Father was looking lazily at the items on display around the shop, rang a bell on the counter before turning his cold grey eyes to them and says, “Both of you, touch nothing.” Draco’s hand are inches away from the object that caught his eyes but he retreat.

“After this we are going to buy your racing broom, I want you to be in the Slytherin quidditch team this year.”, said father as he place the chest on the counter, his arms lazily rests on top of the counter.

Both Draco and Cassie looked around the room, eyes landing on every object he find interesting.

“It’s not like once you bought me the broomstick, I would magically be on the team.”, mumbled Draco under his breath. Actually, that was a good idea, if he did terribly for the try-out, Flint wouldn’t even give him a second thought for joining the team.

“Speak clearly, Draco. Malfoy don’t mumble and Malfoy obviously would get everything they want.”, complained father as he drummed his fingers on the counter, which is a weird action he thought.

“The problem is, my last name is Black.”, mumbled Draco again under his breath because if father heard what he said, he will surely get whip by father’s cane on his hand.

“I told you speak clearly!”, bellowed father. Draco wanted to bite back but again, the hand on his arms told him not to so he decided to look up and answered his father clearly and loudly.

“Yes, father.”

“Good. Remember to touch nothing, if I saw your hands on any of the object, you’ll know what’s going to happen once we reach home.”, advised father again for the second time, they nodded their head in silence.

At that moment, a stooping man known as Mr Borgin appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face with his wrinkly hand. Although, Draco was examine the objects on the shelves right now, he kept one ear open, listening to their conversation while Cassie was somewhere in the corner, looking at glass eye she found fascinating.

“Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again,’ said Mr Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. “Delighted- and young Master and Lady Malfoy, too- charmed.”

Did Mr Borkin just called him Master - again? It sounds so weird and he hated the title but he didn’t show his disgust on the title. How many times he have to tell this old man to not call him Master? He visited the shop twice and twice had he instruct him to not call him master.

“How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, very reasonably priced-”, his sentence was cut off, poor old soul, Draco thought.

“I’m not buying today, Mr Borgin, but selling,” said father.

“Selling?”, the old man’s voice turned displease since he won’t get any money from father today but instead, he was the one who have to give money to father.

“You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids,” said father, he hears father took out the roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveled it for Mr Borgin to read. “I have a few -ah -items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…”

As they were having a conversation in the back, his eyes locked into a shelf full of skulls, he turned his head towards where Cassie is and she in fact has her back on him. It was a perfect chance.

He could scared her off by jumping from her behind but father told them to touch nothing the shop, what if father saw what’s in his hand is an item he told him not to touch, what would father do to him.

All thoughts flew out of his mind when he saw Cassie was moving far behind, where no one could see them if they were at the counter. This is a perfect opportunity so he took one of the skull carefully from the shelf as he held his breath.

With trembling hand, he hid the skull and turn his back towards father and Mr Borkin, walking slowly to his destination.

As he get closer, he heard Cassie grumbled about how dusty and dirty the shop is, she wipes her hand a few times from the handkerchief she brought from home. He counted from five in his head, the floor under him creaks as he walks closer.

When the number hits one in his head, he taps her shoulder twice and once she turns her head around, he shoved the skull in her face.

“AHH”, she screamed her lungs out, she almost fell backwards but Draco’s hand quickly snatched her up, “What’s going on back there!”, seethed father as he walked towards them, Draco had no idea where to put the stupid fucking skull out of his hand.

Cassie saw the trouble on his face and seized the skull out of his hand and hid it behind her back with one hand, composed themselves as they stood side by side, so father couldn’t assume anything.

“Nothing, father.”, said Cassie elegantly like she was taught. “Everything is in perfect condition. I was frightening myself by looking down at this big ball of eyes.”, continues Cassie. Father was standing in front of them, eyes looking around them as if they were up to something, well he was up to something, not Cassie.

“I can’t even leave you two on your own for a second, can I?”, complained father as he was motioning his head to follow him to the counter.

“Apologize for the trouble, Mr Borkin.”, said Draco as he followed behind father, Cassie swiftly put the skull back on the shelf he took from it. He whispered his gratefulness to her.

“As I was saying-”, he tuned out the conversation, suddenly his head got a big whacked from Cassie’s strong palm. “Ouch- what was that for?”, asked Draco as he rubbed the area that got hurt.

“That is for scaring the daylight out of me. If I tell father, I’m sure you will get in trouble and I was kind enough to lie to you.”, answered Cassie as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms together high on her chest.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something that caught his eyes, it was a fucking dirty arse hand. “Can I have that?” interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

“Ah, the Hand of Glory!” said Mr Borkin, abandoning his conversation with father and his lists, scurrying over to Draco. “Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir.”

He don’t have to look at the item twice to know that it was not a fine taste, the hand looks old but the description and what the object can do is magnificent. He wanted it but he knows father wouldn’t let him.

“I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Mr Borgin”, said father. Coldly and Mr Borgin said quickly, “No offence, sir, no offence meant-”

“Though if his school marks don’t pick up,” said father, more coldly still, “ that may indeed be all he is fit for.”

Again with the damn marks, he tried his best, he doesn’t succeed, that doesn’t mean he’s a failure. He did better than Cassie so why must he brings his marks up for the conversation, it was unnecessary.

“It’s not my fault,” he retorted. “The teacher all have their favourite, that Hermione Granger-”

“I would have thought you’d be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam,” snapped father. Now it was Draco’s turn to be angry and he was feeling abash that father told his marks in front of a stranger nonetheless and discouraged him on his studies.

“It was not my fault she was smarter than me, maybe she study harder than me. Everyone has their own capability, maybe she has the ability to swallow the fucking information on the book.”, his breathing became harsher.

“I told you not to talk back, how many times do I have to discipline to keep your mouth shut whenever I am speaking? Maybe your incapability is not just being the best at school, maybe it has something to do with your reckless mouth too. Before you make me even more angrier, keep your mouth shut. I have a business to proceed”, leered father at him and proceed their business.

Draco was so fucking angry at this moment, he wanted to wreck havoc this dirty, ugly and cheap store but the hand smothering his back reminds him that he have to keep his cool because he’s a pureblood.

“It’s the same all over”, said Mr Borgin, in his oily voice. “Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-”

“Not with me,” said father, his long nostrils flaring. Draco was so fucking seething that he walked around the room, looking for any object that could take his mind off father’s stupid statement about him, with his hands clenched into a fist, he looked into the glass eye, concentrating his mind on the fucking stupid useless item.

Minutes later, Cassie was standing beside him, she murmured softly into his ear, “You are smart, Draco. Don’t listen to what father said.”, and kissed his temple.

“Thanks.”

It helps a little bit, it smoothen his anger on father, he looked over at every object that was for sale, it helps a lot because the objects in the store are mostly dark arts, not that he was interested in dark arts, the more information he gained, the better he felt about father’s comment because he is not a stupid boy.

He examine some object with interest but nothing caught his eyes like the Hand of Glory does, it was a brilliant invention that only the holder could see through the darkness.

He paused to examine a long coil of hangman’s rope and to read, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals : 

_Caution : Do not touch._  
_Cursed- Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggles Owners to Date._

He quickly get far away from that thing because he knows his curious hand would want to touch the curse object, he even thought that one day, his curiosity might kill him, he chuckled at that thought because it was hilarious.

He turned away and saw a cabinet right in front of him. It was a big black cabinet that could fit at least four people inside, he walked forward and stretched out his hand to touch the exterior design of the cabinet, he realised the cabinet has a handle instead his hand went for the handle.

“Done,” said father at the counter. “Come, Cassiopeia, Draco!”, his hand stop midway, he looked back at his father and Cassie near the door, and looked back in front of him, he wanted to reach open the cabinet door but-

“Draco, Come! I have business elsewhere after this, I do not want to waste more of my time today”, called father. He place his hand back down and walked away from the odd cabinet.

They walked out of Knockturn Alley into the bright Diagon Alley, whoever invented both of the alley are genius especially the gloomy state of Knockturn Alley. They walked to Madam Malkin’s shop, mother are already waiting for them in front of the shop, standing proudly and looking down at her inferior in disdain.

“Do you have anywhere else to go?”, asked mother with her hand blocking the sunlight from blinding her eyes.

“I think the only supplies left is the Gilderoy Lockhart’s books.”, answered Cassie as she was checking the school lists twice before confirming it to mother. Mother nodded her head and told them to go first, she and father both have some business they need to settle for.

“I think this Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud and a narcissistic. How could someone so obsessed with themselves that with have to buy every single book with his face planted on the cover of the books”, says Draco as they were walking inside the bookstore.

They met with Pansy and Blaise on the way to the second floor of the bookstore.

“You know what Blaise are trying to achieve this year? To get his first kiss.”, mocked Pansy as they were searching for the useless books, her voice was filter with something she doesn’t want to show as they were talking about Blaise.

“I mean he’s twelve, would there be any girl who would want to kiss her right now?”, asked Draco as his hand are reaching for one of their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, _‘Travels with Trolls’_ book. He scoffed at the title, what idiot would put such a childish title on their books. 

“I mean- have you look at him? He has grow quite a few inches for a twelve year old, while you are still short, you are even shorter than Cassie,” smirked Pansy at him.

“Do not speak about that. She’s annoyed me so much when she teased me about her height. I mean that’s not fair- she can’t compare because she was born nine months before me. Besides, I would surely will grow taller than her and when I did, I will drive her so mad”, said Draco as he bend down, searching for another one of the stupid book.

“If you don’t find me attractive right now, you will surely do in a few years.”, said Draco as he was making a clicking noise with his tongue, lifting the corner of his mouth.

“It will only happen in your wildest dream, Draco. You are too pale for me,”, answered Pansy as she rolls her eyes, checking her nails.

“So, you want a dark skin man? I would assume that you just want Blaise, right?”, asked Draco again as he lowered his voice so that anyone couldn’t hear their conversation.

Pansy looked at him with wide eyes, word couldn’t form in her mouth, she was stuttering with her words, and when the word could finally come out of her, she only say two words to him, “Shut it!”

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his books searching, there were only few books left he have to find.

“Why would you do a servant stuff while your sister could stand over there elegantly waiting for you to be done.”, asked Pansy, confused.

“Because she might have actually save me from Lucius Malfoy’s wrath”, answered Draco as he was looking at her sister, he gave her the finger as her sister was looking at him snickering and smirking at his misfortune on finding the useless books.

“So what do you thing about it?” asked Pansy again after he has taking out his frustration by flicking the owner of the book’s face on the cover.

“About Blaise? He could do whatever he wants and whoever he wants but leave my sister out of it, she won’t be getting any kiss until she at least reach the age of fifteen or even better twenty.”, answered Draco honestly.

“You are just jealous and scared that Cassiopeia are going to have her first kiss before you, I mean who wouldn’t want to kiss her? She’s pretty with her face structure and her long blonde hair.”

“The one that scared of Draco Malfoy wouldn’t want to kiss her”, said Draco while he was thinking about the faceless stranger that are going to kiss his sister one day, he shakes his head at the thought of it.

When he was finally done searching for all of the stupid books, the books was so heavy in his arms because he has to double the fucking books, he was holding sixteen books in total that he couldn’t lifts all of the books up, but thank Merlin his Blaise was kind enough to help him with that while Cassie was looking at him with amusement.

Mother already handed the money to Cassie before they went away to somewhere, they only have to go pay for the books but it seems that author of the fucking books in his fucking hand are having a fucking book signing in the middle of the fucking hot August weather.

There were a lot crowds of people down below and he don’t want to be push aside by those fangirls. He was thinking of a alternative that maybe they should went back tomorrow where there’s would only be a few people in the crowd.

“Just get on with this.”, he murmured to himself as he gave himself a few words of encouragement. He squeezed himself among the crowd when he got pushed by some stranger because they were trying give way for the boy-who lived.

He don’t even realised the boy-who lived was in the bookstore too, he looked at him and their eyes met for a few second before the flash of the camera blinding his emerald eyes.

“Cassie, could you fucking help me over here? I’m struggling right now.”, said Draco as he was struggling to get to the counter, he was annoyed too and the temperature in the store does not help him at all.

“That’s what you get for scaring me in Knockturn Alley,” bragged Cassie but she held out her hands and took some books from his hands. They both walked to the counter with Pansy and Blaise trailing behind them.

They set the books on the counter, and Draco’s arms are numb so he shook it, Cassie pay for the books while he talked to his friends.

“So I heard that you are trying to get your first kiss this year?”, asked Draco as he looked behind Blaise, at Potter and the Weasley’s. His leaned his body, his elbows are laid on top of the counter as he was talking to Blaise while Pansy are helping Cassie with whatever she needs.

“You mean first official kiss? Because I got a lot of kisses since I was a toddler but I can’t remember,” smirked Blaise. Draco had to roll his eyes at his friend’s cocky behaviour.

“You know what I mean prat. Do you have any girl in mind?”, asked Draco again, his eyes still on Potter, right now Potter got the full set of their school books shove at him but he decided to give girl Weasley, he can see that she is blushing while looking at Potter in a certain type of way.

He scoffed at the girl’s behaviour, “I mean kissing an older student would be cool but kissing your sister is even better,” Draco nodded his head along to whatever Blaise was was saying but when he heard that Blaise would like to kiss his sister, he had to draw a line over there.

“Get through me first before you even get to lay a hand on her which is you won’t because I’ll punch you so hard that you wouldn’t think twice to get near her.”, growled Draco and look him in the eyes.

“I was just joking, Draco. You don’t have to get overly protective brother mode on!”, joked Blaise as he raised his hand in surrender. “That’s what I thought.”, said Draco as he rolls his eyes.

When Cassie was done paying for the books, Draco was confused because there is no single book in her hand that he have to ask her about it. “Where’s the books?”, asked Draco as he scrunched his eyebrows.

“Are you that dumb or what? I have the shop owl to deliver to the manor since you are too weak to carry it.” replied Cassie as they were walking to the door, he obviously ignored the insults instead he looked over at Potter, he was standing closely beside the door. It’s that time of the day to disrupt the happiness on Potter’s face.

“I want to mess with Potter for a bit.” Before he could walk to Potter, he was held back by the earlobe. He stumbled back as Cassie dragged him far away from him, “Not on my watch, you better be on your best behaviour.”, scolded Cassie. Pansy and Blaise had to clamp their hand to their mouth so they don’t show that they were laughing at him.

“Ouch- Ouch-Ouch get off of me. Okay -okay I’m not going to be near him at all.”, she let go of his ear but Draco was never the one who love to obey rules, rule are meant to be broken anyways so he run off to where Potter is.

“Bet you loves that, didn’t you, Potter,” he said looking purely amused and his signature smirk came crawling to his face. “Famous Harry Potter- can’t even go to a bookstore without making the front page.”, he teased him as he lifts the corner of his mouth, half smiling.

“Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that!”, said an annoying voice he would love if her mouth just seal shut. He looked down at her and said, “Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” taunted Draco at the girl. She must be a Weasley since she got a red hair. The girl went scarlet as his brother and Granger fought their way over, both of them are clutching stacks of Lockhart’s books.

“Oh, it’s you,’ said Weasley, looking at him as if he were something unpleasant. “Of course, it’s me, Weasley. What do you expect? Your knight in shining amour?” Chuckled Draco at his own joke.

“I told you to leave him alone, Draco.”, shouted Cassie from a far, she was still trying to fight her way over to him sadly, the crowd won’t allow. “If I get my hands on you, you will surely die, Draco. Die- I mean in, in the best possible-,” her sentence got cut off, her eyes are wide open, Draco looked at her in confusion while at the same time, Mr Weasley was struggling with the twins Weasley.

He finally understood why she was silent when an object hit his shoulder really hard, pushed him out of the way. He looked over his shoulder to confirm it and it was true, it was father, his eyes locked with Mr Weasley instead.

“Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley.” said father as he rests his hand on his shoulder, Draco was trying to sneak out of the way but the grip on his shoulder makes him stay where he stood. It hurts but he can’t show it.

“Lucius,” said Mr Weasley, nodding coldly. Draco was looking over at Cassie for help in any way that she could, he mouthed ‘help me’ and regrets his decision to torment Potter, maybe for once if he listen to Cassie, he won’t be in this situation.

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,” said father. “All those raids … I hope they’re paying you overtime?”, asked father in a mocking way. So he decided to speak up so they don’t cause any trouble, “Father, I think it was time go now. We have everything we needed.”

“Shut up, Draco. This is adult business, go to your sister,” ordered father as he breathe out a relieved sighs, finally he could go to his sister. The grip on his shoulder loosen and he walked out of the situation, away from them because Mr Weasley and father could never see eye to eye.

He reached into girl Weasley’s cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_.

Father went back to taunting Mr Weasley, “Obviously not,” he said. “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”

Although he was far from them, he could hear and see Mr Weasley cheeks flushed darker than when he was taunting his children, few minutes ago.

“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy. Besides isn’t you who was the one who loss your sister to the group that you served?”, said Mr Weasley coldly, criticizing father back.

Draco stood there, stoned cold when he heard Mr Weasley spoke about his biological mother like that, he felt angry and sad but most important he felt betrayed by father because he wouldn’t tell him who was the murderers who killed his sister, even if he didn’t know, he was the one who supposed to explain to him everything about her, not Mother since she was his sister.

The thud of a metal went flying pulling him out his thinking, when he looked over, both Mr Weasley and father went tumbling to the ground, they were tussling on the ground, Cassie was holding his hand really tightly that it hurts and she was closing her eyes, afraid to look at them.

Draco was embarrassed because this should not be the image of a respected pureblood he learned from him years ago, his eyes went to Pansy and Blaise - he kinda forgot that they were still here, witnessing Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley on the dirty floor.

There was a yell of ‘Get him, Dad!’; Mrs Weasley was shrieking ‘No, Arthur, no! ; ‘Gentlemen, please - please!’ cried the assistant. Draco wanted to get far away from the scene without anyone noticing, when he remembered something, he has perfecting his disillusionment charm, he casts it over him and Cassie.

‘Break it up, there, gents, break it up-’, Hagrid was wading towards them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr Weasley and father apart. Both of them have a huge bruise on their face. Father was still holding the girl Weasley’s old transfiguration book, he thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

“Here, girl- take your book- it’s the best your father can give you-” and looked at Mr Weasley again, “Do not ever mention my deceased sister to my face”, voice with a hint of venom.

Something caught his eyes because when his father thrust the book quickly to her, there was another book under it, the cover was black and no one could ever see it if they didn’t pay close attention but he did. He wanted to get closer to her but father called for them as he pulled himself out of Hagrid’s grip, to go back home.

“Cassiopeia! Draco! Come now. We don’t want to associate ourselves with these kind” called father for them but none of them move, they were paralyze on the spot because father’s face are red, it means that he was so angry.

The crowd are searching for them, “I’ll give you ten minutes and if I did not find you in front of floo station after ten minutes, I’m going home without both of you.”, said father sternly to the crowd and left the shop without looking behind.

“Yeh should’ve ignored him, Arthur,” said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. “Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy’s worth listenin’ ter. Bad blood, that’s what it is.”

Draco just know that they were known as rotten to the core and a bad blood, his whole family is, in the eye of normal wizard and witches, they were a dark wizard family, they only respected the Malfoy only because of their old money and fortune.

“Cassiopeia Malfoy is not like her father, she was kind to me,” spoke Granger, speaking up on behalf of his sister, although no one says anything about him, as long as people know Cassie as are not like Lucius Malfoy, he was fine because no one can talk bad about her as long as he live.

“No matter, gradually she will be like her father and brother.”, said Mr Weasley, sneering at the thought that maybe they are a good wizards family as he shakes his head.

They walked out of the store to the floo station with heavy heart as the words kept repeating inside of his head, when they arrived there, father was crossing his hand and stood proudly with mother by his side as he waited for them, before they went to father, Draco lifted the charms off them.

He was scowling as he looked at them but thank goodness he didn’t ask for any explanation on where they were. Their journey back home was silence, nobody dare to speak about the scene father and Mr Weasley cause in the bookstore.

Few more weeks until they could get out of the hellhole called home. Draco did informed Dobby about the book and he confirmed that the book was curse - and now he has a mission to take the book from girl Weasley before something bad happen, at the same time, he might want to know what was the book about. Curiosity really might kill him one day - without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Lucius is good father? I think.. it just the death of his sister just shook his world because he loves his sister just how much Draco loves Cassie, siblings love are forever. He blamed Sirius for the death of Amelia so that's why he's kind of harsh on Draco.
> 
> HE WILL GET A REDEEMPTION WHEN HE REALISED HIS MISTAKE!!! TRUST ME  
> (some Easter egg is that both Lucius and Narcissa knows who's the killer is and when Draco found out about it.. all hell breaks loose)
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end. I read The Book Thief by Markus Zusak and let me tell, it's devastating.


	10. 1992, Second Year Part II

The amount of times Draco has to hold Dobby by his ragged clothes from punishing himself by being an unfaithful house-elf to the head of the house everytime he disappears from the manor just exhausts him. He had to threaten Dobby that if he punished himself without Father’s order again, he would burn the stack of magazines he found under his bed and that stopped him for a while.

The manor was big enough that it provided a room (a resting room) for them. Draco sneaked inside the room sometimes without the knowledge of Lucius Malfoy, of course to hang out with the house-elves.

Some of them are wary of him and some of them are scared. The only elf that was not scared of him is Dobby and that’s why they’re close.

Besides, he doesn't think that Father actually knows about the existence of the room, or maybe he did know but he just doesn’t have the time of his rich life to care for lowly creatures.

He passed the time for summer to end by thinking of a way getting his hand on the mysterious book from the Weasley’s girl, he even asked Dobby for help and when he failed to form an idea, he bang his head on his study desk and he never ask him again for his opinion - that was the first mistake, for as long as Dobby doesn't get free from this family, he will keep punishing himself.

Draco was sick of it not going to lie so when September first came, he fisted his hand up in the air. Happy to get away from the big manor, it is quite lonely there when the people he could communicate with are Mother and Cassie - sometimes if he’s in a good mood, Father.

He wrote letters to his best friends - Pansy and Blaise ranting about how awful Potter is and the reply he got did not satisfy his need. They are his best friends, they should support him and agree to whatever he said but instead, they told him that he might be ‘obsessed’ with Potter.

There is no way in hell he was obsessed and he refused to ever write them a letter for the rest of the summer after the bookstore incident, of course.

They talked again when he and Cassie boarded the train to Hogwarts, crossing his arms as he sat himself down beside Blaise, not meeting their eyes. He heard the murmure of their friends calling him dramatic.

“Don’t be such a dramatic bitch, Draco,” said Pansy as she rolled her eyes at him after a few minutes of him keeping his silence, Blaise nodding his head agreeing to what she said. “You said I was obsessed! With him nonetheless.”

“Well, you are and we are just pointing it out.”

Draco turned his head towards Cassie for help, maybe backing him up or anything but she had the audacity to try and sniffen her laugh. He decided to find an empty compartment or maybe along the way, he could find Potter and his friends mocking him or something.

“Goodbye dear foes, from now on, thy will be my foe until thee hurtful word about dear me was taken back,” dramatically closing the compartment door and walking away, careful eyes watching each compartment, looking for Potter.

He peaked his eyes inside every occupied compartment, heart wishing that he could find Potter quicker, he came across Granger though but she was sitting all by herself, neither Potter nor Weasley on sight.

Time like this makes him wish he could own a smart animal such as Kneazles or even better a snake probably. The day after he visited the Diagon Alley, he forgot to coax Mother to buy him a pet because Father's childish behaviour makes him forget. He decided to ask her the next day and he failed again for the second time in a row when she said no without waiting for him to ask the question.

What power does she have? She could read his mind fairly quickly. He read something about this type of magic before but where? Whatever, he’ll search it out once he reaches Hogwarts.

He was still fuming because it was not his fault that Father was allergic to fur but although he has fur allergy, why did he keep peacocks as a pet then? It was not fair on his behalf. He should own a pet too.

He came across Longbottom’s compartment along the way and what a better way to start off a good school year than teasing the hell out of Longbottom. He slid the compartment door open, smirking his way in. Inside, he was accompanied with his Gryffindor’s companion, something Thomas and something Finnigan.

He has no time to remember their first name, besides they’re a Gryffindor and he ain’t going to waste his precious time on Gryffindors.

“You know Longbottom, I heard there’s a missing spider in the train, it might be on this one though so be very cautious all the time,” teased Draco and walked back out. He heard a shriek as he closed the compartment door and cast a sticking spell so the door would be open when it arrived at Hogwarts.

He grinned mischievously as he walked to the end of the train and there was no Potter still, he came across an empty compartment and decided to reside in there where he could think.

He was wrong once he entered the compartment because there is one lonely blonde girl, her hair was the same shade of the Malfoy’s platinum blonde. She was sitting alone, reading a magazine he had never seen before. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, which is not a brilliant place for wizards to put their wand.

Draco doesn't think she was reading the magazine since the magazine was upside down. He was going to ignore the girl and stepped back out of the compartment when suddenly she looked up. Their eyes met and they were having a silent war with their eyes, who could break other glances first wins.

“Hello there, you have the same shade of colour hair as mine. Quite captivating actually that I’ve never met someone with hair like us before. You are the first person,” said her in her dreamy and soothing voice. He never heard someone speak like this before, it was like her soul was in another world she created in her head but her body was in reality.

Draco was looking at her with wary eyes, he looked her up and down then he decided to introduce himself. “Well my name is Draco -”

“- Malfoy,” helping him finish his sentence and looking back down on her magazine. What a weird girl he thought.

“But I don’t think you are a Malfoy, you are confused about yourself,” continued her again. What does she mean he’s confused? “Your head is full of Whackspurt, it makes people’s brains become unfocused and confused,” she explained her theory as one hand up in the air, waving it on the thin air as if she’s trying to chase out the Whackspurt.

Maybe, he shouldn’t have opened the compartment door in the first place and maybe he shouldn’t have introduced himself to her. She is not weird, she was extraordinarily odd but his mind is not working to beg him to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

His legs bring him inside the compartment as his hands slide the door close. He sat across from her, wanting to look at her face. When he gets a quick look at her, she looks as pale as he is. Is she his long lost second cousin or third cousin or something because he learned about his Black and Malfoy’s family tree. Most of the Malfoys have the platinum blonde hair, he doesn’t know any other family besides him who have that shade of hair before. He know this since he learned about his heritage and family tree when he was young and thought that the topic was bullshit since most of them are dead anyways.

“What - What do you mean I’m confused?” asked Draco confidently.

“You will get it when you’re older.”

What does she mean when he’s older? He was older than her anyways from the first impression he got of her, besides she was wearing a plain dress robe with no house colour yet so Draco assumed she must have been the new first year.

“You are a weird girl -” 

“I know and that’s why they fled and didn’t share the compartment with me for too long, you are the first actually,” said Lovegood as she smiled innocently at him.

And he decided from there on he liked this weird girl, she spoke whatever came to her mind without filtering her words and he quite liked it.

He continues where she cuts him off, “But I like you. Name?”

“Luna Lovegood but I can already hear people call me Loony, they spread it like Blibbering Humdinger but that's quite alright,” she reassured him that she was alright with the name-calling. Deep down in his heart, he doesn’t know why he felt bad for her. He doesn’t even know what Blibbering Humdinger is.

“Want to play Exploding Snap?” he asked, holding the cards on his hand he magically conjured (in Draco case, he stole it from Cassie on the way out) she nodded her head, putting the magazine down for the first time, and for the rest of the train ride, he focused on winning the game and did not think about Potter at all.

Well he did but just in passing.

***

The sorting for the first year already ended and he still hasn't seen the black haired boy. He was agitated because Potter should be across from his right now, eating the Welcoming Feast. Where was he?

The girl he shared the compartment with was sorted into Ravenclaw and there’s fifteen new first years sorted into Slytherin, each time the hat shouted ‘Slytherin’, he gave the biggest clap he could ever give.

What tempered his mood is the new DADA professor is the stupid Gilderoy Lockhart, he should have known, he has predicted it but sometimes he wish his intuition was wrong.

Severus was nowhere in the staff table as he was waiting for each and every new welcomers to get sorted. He was not shocked when another Weasley (the girl Weasley) was sorted into Gryffindor.

As he looked at her, he remembered that he should keep a close eye on her, never leaving her out of his sight.

“Why don’t you eat, Draco?” asked Cassie worriedly for some reason. “Not hungry,” he replied as he pushed his plate further from him.

He remembered something about what Father said to them something about the Chamber of Secret. He won’t tell him anything more than necessarily The last and only thing he told him about the chamber is that someone died, a muggleborn to be exact.

The question for his curious mind is, why did Father tell him about it? Is the chamber going to be open again?

What happened to the muggleborn that died last time and how did they die?

He didn’t realise that the feast had already ended and was told to walk back to their dormitories, Cassie was there to shake him out of his assumption about the bad thing Dobby was talking about.

He waves goodbye to Pansy and kiss Cassie on her temple, he almost got tripped by Milicent Bulstrode: his fellow Slytherin her stupid cat, he hates that cat since last year and it was mutual since the cat was hissing at him.

He wanted hissed back but didn't want to act like an idiot in the middle of the common room, so he just gave the cat a slightly less hurtful hex to let her know her place. The cat scrambled out of the way and Draco smirked his way to his shared room with Blaise and Theo.

Draco crawled into the bed and drew the curtain around him, putting Silencio so no one’s going to know what he's going to do. He called for Dobby quietly but harshly for the second time when the elf doesn’t appear.

“Dobby, before I burn your Harry Potter collection, better appear right this instead! DOBBY!”

The crack sound of an apparition indicating that Dobby finally heard he was being called. Dobby bowed down to him, his pencil-like nose touched the ground. “Draco called for Dobby, sir?”

Draco patted the material of his bed, without waiting for the second order Dobby hopped onto the bed and sat himself down. “You seemed busy.”

Asked Draco at Dobby, Draco already thought that Potter was missing from the train ride had to do something with Dobby. “You know Dobby, Draco. Harry Potter must be protected. The evil are trying to come for him.”

“Your obsession with Harry Potter is not healthy, Dobby.” Draco laughed at Dobby's embarrassed face at being caught. He patted Dobby’s head just because he felt like it. He could hear the sound of pleas made by Dobby.

Dobby told him that he sealed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ . Draco thought that he was brilliant and laughed for a long time. He gripped his hand into a fist and told Dobby to fist bump it. Dobby didn’t understand what it meant so Draco had to teach him.

Dobby followed his instructions slowly and when their fist collided, Draco let out a soft puff followed by Dobby's own.

“Great job, Dobby.”

Draco didn’t tell him his thought about the chamber so when he had to head back, Draco waves sadly at him, looking at his large, tennis ball green eyes, hoping that he won’t be abused at the manor.

For some stupid reason, he felt lonely once Dobby left, leaving no evidence of his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love Luna though like Luna have a special place in my heart and sorry for the short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy the chapter and comment down below on what you think about it.


End file.
